Our Destiny
by night kanaze
Summary: "Apa yang akan kau lakukan hari ini?"/"Perang?" /"Hari ini aku datang bukan untuk perang. Tetapi untuk bertunangan- " Naruto memberikan jeda pada kata – katanya. "- denganmu, Sabaku no Gaara."/ NaruGaa
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer Semua Chara ini milik Masashi Kisimoto tapi cerita ini milik Kanaze dan terinspirasi sama dark-san dan kirin-san. Jadi pinjam charanya ya Kishimoto-sensei, dan sedikit idenya dark-san dan kirin-san.**

 **Warning : Yaoi, nyempet Mpreg tapi usahain tetep T, Typo dll**

 **Pairing : NaruGaa**

 **Kana peringatkan ya! Yang gak suka YAOI/BOYXBOY/HOMO/ShonenAi silahkan tinggalkan halaman ini.**

 **(Bagi yang gak keberatan dengan hal-hal diatas silahkan RnR)**

 **Our Destiny**

 **Di Lembah Kematian**

Dua kelompok besar shinobi dari dua desa sedang berhadapan, saling memandang (?) mengamati satu sama lain, mereka tetap bertahan di posisi masing - masing, udara yang dingin dan mencekam turut menemani kondisi saling memperhatikan(?) ini. Mereka sedang apa? Tentu bukan sedang saling memahami. Suasana tegang dan sunyi ini, tatapan tajam dari kedua pihak, walau terselip perasaan kalut yang tergambar jelas di raut wajah masing – masing shinobi itu. Ya, mereka sedang bersiap untuk kemungkinan terburuk yaitu perang antara dua desa ninja Konoha dan Suna.

Tidak ada orang yang menginginkan perang, begitu juga shinobi dari kedua desa ini, apalagi setelah perjuangan bersama aliansi 5 shinobi melawan Madara Uchiha. Setelah perang tersebut, persaudaraan antara kedua desa ini semakin erat namun dalam beberapa tahun ini terjadi kisruh politik berkepanjangan yang menyebabkan kedua desa ini kembali bersitegang. Puncaknya setelah kejadian terbunuhnya salah satu tetua suna oleh seseorang yang tidak dikenal yang mereka yakini adalah Anbu konoha. Al hasil, peperangan sudah di depan mata hanya tinggal menunggu perintah pemimpin mereka yang sedang melakukan perundingan. Dalam hati mereka berdoa semoga perundingan itu berhasil dan perang dapat di cegah.

 **Di tenda perundingan**

Aura dingin dan mencekam sangat terasa di dalam tenda. Terlihat dua pemimpin desa beserta antek - anteknya tengah duduk berseberangan dibatasi dengan meja panjang yang bertugas sebagai batas antara kedua kubu.

Di bagian kiri meja panjang tersebut Kazekage paling muda dalam sejarah dunia shinobi terlihat duduk tenang tanpa ekspresi, pemuda itu memang terkenal dengan keahliannya menyembunyikan- atau pelit- ekspresi, Sabaku no Gaara didampingi dua Penasehat yang tak lain adalah kakak kandung dari pemuda tersebut serta Tetua desa Suna. Sementara di seberang sana, Hokage juga terlihat tenang dengan Penasehat dan tentunya para Tetua yang mendampinginya. Sejak pertemuan beberapa menit yang lalu ini, belum ada yang berani bersuara, hingga…

"Mari kita mulai perundingan ini." suara dari sang Hokage mengawali perundingan tersebut.

Semua mata memandang sang Hokage dengan tatapan serius, kemudian tatapan mereka beralih kepada Kazekage muda yang memberikan anggukan singkat tanda setuju.

"Untuk mempersingkat perundingan ini, silahkan anda sampaikan tujuan Hokage-sama mengusulkan perundingan ini" suara barintone dari Kazekage mewakili peserta perundingan dari Suna. Sedang sang empunya suara tetap tenang dengan tatapan lurus menatap sang Hokage di seberang sana.

Hokage mengedarkan pandangan ke seluruh peserta perundingan dari desa Suna sebelum akhirnya memandang Kazekage dengan tatapan tajam tetapi lembut(?). "Pembunuhan salah satu tetua suna memang dilakukan oleh anbu dari Konoha." Pernyataan yang dikeluarkan Hokage kontan membuat seluruh peserta perundingan terkejut, marah, dan panic.

"Sudah kami duga. Dan perundingan macam apa ini? Ini lebih tepat disebut pernyataan perang!" sungut salah satu Tetua Suna.

"ini penghinaan untuk desa Suna, Kazekage sama tolong segera keluarkan perintah!."

"benar Kazekage sama" sahut Tetua yang lainnya.

Gaara memejamkan mata, menghela napas pelan masih mempertahankan sikap datarnya. "Apa maksud Hokage-sama memberikan pernyataan ini? Bukankah seharusnya perundingan ini untuk mencegah perang?" ucapan Gaara ini menyiratkan kekecewaan pada pemimpin desa Konoha yang sedang menatapnya dengan tenang.

Seringai muncul di wajah Hokage ketujuh tersebut sebelum akhirnya menjawab pertanyaan dari Gaara.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan hari ini?" bukan jawaban yang terlontar dari mulut Hokage itu, tertapi sebuah pertanyaan yang tidak perlu dijawab melihat kondisi yang ada diantara dua desa ninja tersebut ditunjukkan kepada Gaara.

"Apa maksudmu Hokage-sama?" balas Gaara yang mulai tidak mengerti kemana arah pembicaraan Hokage desa daun tersembunyi tersebut.

"Perang?" Tanya Hokage lagi.

"Uzumaki Naruto!." bentak gaara yang tidak suka dengan perkataan Hokage ketujuh tersebut.

"Hari ini aku datang bukan untuk perang. Tetapi untuk bertunangan- " Naruto memberikan jeda pada kata – katanya. melihat seluruh mata yang ada sebelum akhirnya memusatkan pandangannya pada sosok Kazekage diseberangnya.

"- denganmu, Sabaku no Gaara." Sambung Naruto dengan nada serius.

Semua peserta perundingan itu terkejut tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja mereka dengar dari pemimpin desa Konoha tersebut, Sabaku no Gaara juga melototkan matanya mendengar pernyataan sepihak dari lawan bicaranya itu, tetapi tidak lama karena ia langsung menutupi keterkejutannya dengan ekspresi datarnya lagi. Sementara seringai di wajah Uzumaki Naruto atau Hokage ke tujuh semakin melebar, puas melihat ekspresi terkejut dari semua orang yang hadir disitu termasuk dari pihaknya.

Kata – kata Naruto itu jelas sekali menimbulkan kebingungan, bagaimana bisa _medan perang_ akan berubah menjadi _tempat_ _pertunangan_? Dan lagi yang bertunangan adalah kedua pemimpin desa yang keduanya sama – sama laki –laki, entah lelucon apa yang sedang dilakukan oleh orang penuh kejutan nomor satu di Konoha ini tidak ada yang tau kecuali dia sendiri.

Setelah pernyataan itu, ruangan yang tadinya sunyi menjadi gaduh, mereka semua menuntut penjelasan dari pernyataan Hokage itu, semua yang ada di ruang itu syok, tidak percaya, kebingungan, apalagi melihat respon dari kedua Kage yang berhadapan itu yang hanya saling memandang dengan tanpa menjawab semua pertanyaan yang dilayangkan kepada mereka.

"Ini sudah pernah kita bicarakan Gaara, hanya saja waktunya dipercepat!" kata Naruto membuat tenda perundingan yang tadinya gaduh menjadi hening atau lebih tepatnya peserta perundingan 'terserang' syok yang kedua, mendengar 'pernyataan' tidak lucu dari Hokage ketujuh tersebut.

"Apa maksud anda pertunangan ini sudah direncanakan?" salah satu Tetua dari Suna yang telah sembuh dari 'serangan' dadakan tadi menyuarakan pertanyaan dari seluruh pendengar yang telah sembuh dari 'serangan' itu, mereka semua menunggu penjelasan dari Hokage ketujuh itu.

"Aku sungguh tidak mengerti, kenapa kalian ingin menyerang kami? Bukankan masih ada cara lain untuk menyelesaikan perseteruan ini?" ucap Naruto sambil memandang Tetua desa Suna. lagi - lagi yang dikeluarkan oleh naruto bukan sebuah jawaban yang mereka inginkan, malah pertanyaan baru yang jauh dari pertanyaan mereka tentang pernyataan pertunangan tadi.

Para Tetua yang di layangkan pertanyaan tersebut menyergit tidak senang dengan pertanyaan yang dilontarkan kepada mereka tersebut, sedangkan Gaara hanya memejamkan mata, menenangkan diri, dia sendiri tidak paham dengan pernyataan dan pertanyaan yang dilayangkan pemimpin desa Konoha sekaligus sahabat pertamanya tersebut.

"Sudah jelas yang dilakukan konoha adalah pelanggaran hukum dengan membunuh salah satu orang yang berpengaruh di desa Suna, dan kalian telah mengakui jika itu memeng perbuatan anbu dari Konoha, itu adalah bukti penghianatan yang dilakukan Konoha dan pernyataan yang mengakui kejadian tadi merupakan 'penghinaan' terhadap desa Suna!" salah satu tetua menjawab pertanyaan naruto, sengaja memberikan tekanan pada kata 'penghinaan'.

Naruto terlihat tenang menghadapi pernyataan memojokkan dari tetua suna tersebut. "baiklah. pada akhirnya kalian semua akan meninggal- " naruto menghela napas berat untuk kesekian kalinya. "-dan kami semua juga akan meninggal. Kita tahu shinobi desa kita masing - masing adalah shinobi yang kuat, jika sudah terjadi peperangan, anda pikir ada yang bisa selamat sendirian tanpa kehilangan keluarga, saudara, dan teman?."

Naruto menatap para Tetua dengan tajam. "scenario yang akan terjadi adalah Konoha dan Suna akan hancur bersama – sama"

Baki salah satu tetua Suna terkekeh pelah, " heh, jadi maksud anda pertunangan yang anda bicarakan akan menyelesaikan masalah ini? Dan kalian Konoha akan membuat Suna menjadi salah satu daerah kalian? Jangan bercanda anak muda!"

Naruto tidak merespon lebih tepatnya Naruto terlihat sedang menenangkan diri menahan emosi.

"Pertunangan berarti akan dilanjutkan dengan pernikahan, hal ini bukanlah main – main, maaf lancang Hokage sama" kata salah satu Tetua Konoha memecah ketegangan, tetapi para pengawal dan anbu masih dalam posisi nya siap menyarang kapan pun.

"Lanjutkan Ibiki-san" kata Naruto mempersilahkan Tetua tersebut berbicara

"Pernikahan ini akan sia – sia jika tidak akan menghasilkan keturunan Hokage –sama. apalagi Hokage-sama dan Kazekage-sama sesama lelaki, ini adalah hubungan terlarang! Dan sejak kapan kalian menjalani hubungan ini?" Ibiki tak sungkan menanyakan hal tersebut, sementara yang lainnya juga setuju dengan pendapat Ibiki.

Naruto memejamkan mata, seperti sedang memikirkan jawaban yang tepat atas penolakan secara halus dari salah satu Tetua Konoha tersebut.

"Kami saling mencintai-" ucap Naruto seraya membuka matanya perlahan, menunjukkan warna langit yang beberapa saat lalu terpejam. "-hubungan kami memang sengaja kami rahasiakan, karena menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk mengatakannya, dan sekaranglah waktu yang tepat."

Naruto memandang Gaara, terlihat anggukkan kecil dari Gaara. "Perlu kalian tahu, Gaara adalah orang yang istimewa, dia diberi anugerah oleh kami-sama berupa _rahim_ sejak dia lahir, jadi kalian tidak usah khawatir mengenai keturunan. Dan kurasa tidak ada peraturan yang melarang pernikahan sesama jenis baik di Konoha maupun di Suna, bukankah itu benar?."

Semua orang di ruangan itu terkejut tetapi tak lama kemudian mengangguk, membenarkan jika tidak ada peraturan yang melarang pernikahan sesama jenis. Naruto menyeringai puas melihat respon yang mereka berikan.

"Yang menjadi masalah antara desa Suna dan Konoha adalah lemahnya ikatan dan kepercayaan, oleh sebab itu pertunangan ini akan memperkuat ikatan antara dua desa. Tidak akan ada yang merebut dan direbut disini, aku dan Gaara yang akan menjamin semua itu." Jawab Naruto tanpa mengurangi ketegasan dalam setiap kata – katanya.

Semua peserta perundingan tercengang dengan pernyataan Naruto. membutuhkan waktu untuk memproses semua informasi dan mepertimbangkan untung dan ruginya pernyataan tersebut.

"Tidak ada yang menginginkan perang, perang ini akan menimbulkan banyak kesengsaraan. Mengenai anbu desa Konoha yang membunuh salah satu pejabat suna sedang dalam pengejaran, saya sendiri yang akan melakukan penyelidikan mengenai motif apa dibalik pembunuhan tersebut, kita juga belum tahu, apakah itu benar anbu Konoha atau ulah pihak yang sengaja ingin Konoha dan Suna saling membunuh" sambung Naruto lagi, sementara yang lain masih diam dan mempertimbangkan apa yang dikatakan Hokage tersebut.

Salah satu Tetua suna terlihat berbisik pada Tetua yang bernama Baki tersebut, Baki terlihat tngah mempertimbangkan usulan dari salah satu tetua tadi, dan tak selang lama kemudian mengangguk. Tetua yang berbisik tadi membenarkan posisi duduknya.

"Baiklah, akan kami pertimbangkan usulan Hokage sama, kami akan merundingkan ini secara pribadi untuk pihak Suna" sahut Baki mantap.

Naruto menggebrak meja di depannya tidak menerima usulan dari pihak Suna, kontan para anbu dan pengawal pribadi Kazekage dan Hokage bersiap melindungi pemimpin mereka seraya menodongkan senjata ke pihak lawan. Suasana menjadi semakin tegang, dan tanpa sadar mereka semua menahan nafas bersiap untuk kemungkinan terburuk.

"Jika kalian setuju dengan pertunangan antara Konoha dan Suna, aku perintahkan kalian untuk menurunkan senjata dalam lima menit, jika tidak-" naruto menatap sekeliling tajam sebelum akhirnya pandangannya pertemu dengan mata jade Gaara. "-bunuh aku disini!." Ketegasan yang terkandung dalam setiap kata itu membuktikan bahwa Naruto sedang tidak main – main.

Semua memandang Naruto dengan tajam dan tidak percaya, bagaimana bisa Hokage merelakan nyawanya dengan begitu mudahnya. Hal ini juga membuat Gaara terkejut dan memberikan tatapan tidak rela untuk Naruto seraya menggelengkan kepala pelan, tidak percaya dengan apa yang dia dengar.

Dengan tenang dan masih menatap lurus pada Gaara, Naruto melanjutkan kata-ktanya. "lagi pula jika nantinya setelah kalian berunding akan mengtakan 'tidak, terimakasih' pada tawaran ini, dan kalian akan tetap menyerang, apakah meninggal sekarang atau nanti-" naruto sengaja memberikan jeda pada kata – katanya." -Ada bedanya?" kata Naruto pilu membayangkan pertumpahan darah jika peperangan ini berlanjut.

Semua tercengang mendengar kata – kata Naruto itu. Sementara Naruto dan Gaara hanya saling berpandangan, mencoba tetap tenang meski sedikit terlihat kekhawatiran dari keduanya.

"Kankurou, Tolong serang aku tepat di titik vital ku dan biarkan aku langsung meninggal." Ucap Naruto dengan tenang seraya menatap kankurou sebentar kemudian beralih menatap Gaara kembali seakan tidak rela mengalihkan pandangannya dari walau sejenak.

Kankurou terkejut dengan apa yang dikatakan Naruto, meskipun mudah baginya membunuh Naruto mengingat dia tidak akan melakukan perlawanan, tapi dia adalah ninja sejati bukan pembunuh berdarah dingin yang mampu membunuh orang yang tanpa perlawanan.

Semua Tetua kebingungan tetapi tidak dak mengatakan apa – apa, sibuk dengan pemikiran masing – masing. Sementara Naruto dan Gaara masih dalam posisi tenang mereka. Hingga tidak terasa lima menit berlalu.

"Bagaimana, apa keputusan kalian?" Tanya Naruto tegas.

Semuanya serempak melirik kea rah Naruto. Mereka semua diam, tidak ada yang berani angkat bicara.

"Jadi, perang ya…" kata Naruto pilu

"Baiklah. Kankurou, bunuh aku! Tetuamu ingin berperang dengan kami-" Naruto menatap tajam ke arah kankurou."-aku Hokage, satu serangan padaku sudah cukup menyebabkan perang."

"Ta-ta-tapi… Naruto a-aku…" sebelum kankurou menyelesaikan kata-katanya, tiba-tiba pasir Gaara perlahan menyelimuti tubuh Naruto. Semua orang panic tidak terkecuali Naruto yang tidak menyangka bahwa Gaara akan melakukan hal ini.

"Haruskah aku membunuhnya?" kata Gaara tertuju kepada para Tetua.

"Kenapa? Kalian pikir karena ini adalah orang yang aku cintai, kalian berpikir aku tidak bisa membunuhnya? " kata Gaara sarkastik dan sedikit mengancam. "Setelah aku membunuh orang ini, aku akan membunuh diriku sendiri" kata Gaara tajam tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari Naruto yang mulai terbungkus pasirnya.

"Gaara!" Temari mencoba menghentikan Gaara tetapi tidak dihiraukan, pasir Gaara tetap bergerak membungkus dan meremas tubuh Naruto, dapat dilihat Naruto mulai kesulitan bernapas. Suluruh anbu dan pengawal Naruto panic bukan main, dan segera memposisikan diri menyerang Gaara.

Gaara mulai mengeluarkan segelnya untuk menghancurkan tubuh Naruto. "Sabaku…"

"Tunggu!" tetua dari kedua desa panic. Ibiki tetua Konoha berpandangan dengan Baki tetua Suna kemudian mengangguk bersama.

"Baik, kami akan menyetujui pertunangan ini." Kata Baki dan Ibiki disambut helaan nafas lega dari semua orang yang ada dalam tenda tersebut. Begitu juga dengan Naruto dan Gaara yang saling melemparkan senyum. Pasir yang tadi menyelimuti tubuh Naruto juga sudah hilang. Pengawal dan para anbu juga sudah kembali pada posisi masing masing.

Semuanya tersenyum lega, Naruto menghampiri Gaara dan membisikkan sesuatu di telinga Gaara kemudian tersenyum pada Gaara dan dibalas senyum pula oleh Gaara. Tanpa sadar terlihat gurat merah muda tersemat di pipi hokage ketujuh tersebut ketika melihat gaara tersenyum manis padanya.

"Baiklah, apa kita bisa mulai pertunangannya sekarang?" Tanya Naruto dengan cengiran khasnya yang sedari tadi tidak tampak di wajahnya, sepertinya Naruto sengaja menyembunyikan cengiran lima jarinya dari tadi agar terlihat serius-atau keren mungkin, hanya dia dan beberapa orang saja yang mengetahui itu.

 **Di lembah kematian**

Terlihat anbu dari masing masing desa membawakan informasi hasil perundingan yang baru saja selesai dilaksanakan pada komandan mereka, terlihat disana Shimura Sai, salah satu komandan dari pasukan Konoha terkejut kemudian mengangguk disertai senyum palsu khasnya.

Sai berbalik menghadap pasukan shinobi yang dipimpinnya, lengkap dengan senyum palsunya memberikan isyarat yang berarti 'perundingan berhasil, perang dibatalkan!'. Begitu juga yang terjadi di pihak pasukan Suna, kontan mereka semua bersorak gembira, ada yang menangis karena lega akhirnya perang tidak terjadi. Mereka semua saling berpandangan, bertukar senyum dan mengucap syukur.

Tidak lama setelah itu, terlihat pemimpin kedua desa berjalan beriringan di belakangnya pengawal serta para Tetua desa menuju ke tengah di antara pasukan Konoha - Suna. Kazekage ke lima dan Hokage ke tujuh itu melempar senyum lega ke arah pasukan shinobi desanya masing – masing dan disambut teriakan lega dari pasukan mereka.

Naruto memberikan anggukan kecil dan seketika seluruh pasukan yang tadi bersorak gembira menjadi hening. Mereka menunggu apa yang akan dismpaikan Hokage ke tujuh tersebut.

"Hari ini kita berkumpul disini bukan untuk berperang, tetapi untuk pesta pertunangan antara aku, Uzumaki Naruto dan Sabaku no Gaara!" kalimat yang terlontar dari bibir sang Hokage ke tujuh itu kontan membuat seluruh pasukan terkena 'serangan jantung' dadakan, bukan _perang_ tapi _pertunangan_? Antara Kazekage dengan Hokage? What the hell?

Kalimat sederhana tersebut membuat semuanya speechless, ada yang langsung tumbang, ada yang terngaga lebar sampai tanah(?), ada yang berteriak tidak rela (FG Gaara dan Naruto).

Melihat keadaan ini, Naruto menunjukkan cengiran lima jarinya sedangkan Gaara hanya menatap lurus dengan ekspresi datar nya, sementara para tetua geleng – geleng melihat dua 'makhluk' yang sangat bertolak belakang itu.

….30 detik kemudian….

Sorak sorai bahagia terdengar di seluruh penjuru, meskipun kabar yang baru saja mereka dengar sangat mengejutkan dan agak tidak masuk akal, tetapi mereka percaya dengan pemimpin mereka, para prajurit itu memberikan selamat dan turut berbahagia dengan pertunangan kedua pemimpin desa tersebut, meski masih ada yang tidak rela. Mereka sangat menghargai pengorbanan pemimpin mereka untuk mencegah perang yang hampir saja terjadi antara dua desa tersebut.

Pertunangan pun akhirnya dilaksanakan disaksikan semua shinobi dari kedua desa, mereka semua tampak bahagia melihat kedua pemimpin desa tersebut. Sementara sang hokage dan kazekage hanya tersenyum menanggapi ucapan selamat yang ditujukan pada mereka.

' _semoga kami-sama mengampuni kita, maaf telah membohongi kalian_ ' batin naruto dan gaara bersamaan.

 **Flashback**

Akhirnya perundingan berhasil, semuanya tersenyum lega, Naruto menghampiri Gaara dan membisikkan sesuatu di telinga Gaara, "bagaimana actingku Gaara? Kita sukses!" kemudian Naruto tersenyum pada Gaara dan dibalas senyum lembut oleh Gaara. Tanpa sadar gurat merah muda tersemat di pipi hokage ketujuh tersebut ketika melihat gaara tersenyum kepadanya.

 _'_ _wah, gaara manis sekali. Ugh.. apa apaan, aku kan straight!_ _Ugh..._ _Tapi gaara memang manis sih… hehe'_ gumam naruto dalam hati.

 _Beberapa hari yang lalu_

Kurasa semua sudah hadir disini." Shikamaru memulai rapat rahasia yang dihadiri oleh perwakilan dari Suna dan Konoha, hari ini mereka mengadakan rapat khusus untuk mencari solusi terbaik dari masalah yang tengah menimpa Suna dan Konoha. Rapat ini hanya dihadiri oleh beberapa ninja muda dari desa masing – masing. Kenapa disebut pertemuan rahasia, karena memang rahasia (apaan sih nih autor? #plakk)

Pertemuan ini mereka atur tanpa sepengetahuan dari Tetua desanya, mereka tengah mencari jalan keluar dari kemungkinan perang antara dua desa ini, tentu aja mereka akan melakukan apa saja untuk mencegah terjadinya perang, apalagi mengingat perdamaian yang sudah susah payah mereka dapatkan. Shinobi muda dari Suna dan Konoha juga sudah berteman baik, bahkan Hokage dan Kazekagenya juga adalah sahabat baik. Ngomong – ngomong Hokage, sejak setengah tahun yang lalu, kursi Hokage telah berhasih diduduki oleh ninja penuh kejutan nomor satu di Konoha, Yak Hokade Konoha sekarang adalah Uzumaki Naruto menggantikan sang Guru Hatake Kakashi yang memilih pensiun. Sementara kursi Kazekage masih dipegang oleh Sabaku no Gaara. Walaupun usia mereka rata – rata baru 19 tahun, tapi mereka adalah shinobi – shinobi kebanggaan desa.

"Aku sungguh tidak habis pikir, siapa orang yang telah menyamar menjadi shinobi Konoha dan membuat kita jadi diambang perang seperti ini?" Hokage muda itu menghela napas panjang seraya menyenderkan punggungnya pada sandaran kursinya.

"Mungkin ini ulah dari orang yang ingin mengadu domba Konoha dan Suna" Temari menjawab pertanyaan Naruto tadi, sebelum melanjutkan, "Tapi siapa?"

"Kita masih melakukan pengejaran terhadap orang itu, kita hanya bisa menunggu hasil penyelidikannya." Sasuke ikut bersuara, mengingat dia salah satu ketua anbu konoha. (disini, Sasuke udah tobat dan kembali mengabdi pada Konoha).

"Tapi kita tidak bisa menunggu terlalu lama, para Tetua sudah tidak bisa diajak kompromi" temari menyuarakan keresahannya.

"Dari pihak kami juga demikian" kali ini Shikamaru yang menimpali perkataan Temari.

"Lalu apa yang harus kita lakukan?" Sakura angkat bicara. Pertanyaan Sakura tadi membuat peserta diskusi kecil ini memutar otak, berhrap menemukan solusi yang tepat.

"Merepotkan!, ini semua timbul hanya karena rasa takut dan percaya." Shikamaru menghela napas panjang.

"Apa maksudmu shika?"

"Begini ..." Shikamaru menjelaskan apa yg dia maksud pada semua temannya yang ada disitu.

Semua yang di dalam ruangan itu mengangguk mengerti, "lalu apa yang akan kita lakukan untuk meyakinkan mereka?"

"Satu satunya cara adalah melalui pernikahan, tapi bukan pernikahan biasa"

"Apa maksudmu shika?"

"Satu – satunya rencana kita untuk membuat ikatan antara Suna dan Konoha menguat dan menghentikan perang adalah dengan pernikanan antara dua pemimpin desa"

Semua peserta nampak mengangguk 'masuk akal' pikir mereka.

1 detik

5 detik

10 detik

"APA?! MANA MUNGKIN?!" Naruto yang baru sadar kalau dia adalah salah satu pemimpin yang dimaksud langsung tidak setuju dengan rencana ini.

"hah.. merepotkan!" Shikamaru hanya menghela napas pasrah melihat kehebohan yang dibuat pemimpin desanya yang telmi tersebut.

Sementara Gaara tampak kaget hanya saja tidak seheboh naruto.

Nampaknya mereka baru dapat mencerna perkataan shikamaru tadi, _bagaimana bisa melakukan pernikahan kalau calonnya sesama laki-laki?_ Itu yang ada dalam pikiran mereka masing – masing, sementara Shikamaru hanya menguap dan terlihat tenang-atau tidak peduli(?) dengan tatapan penuh tanya yang dihadiahkan padanya.

"kau bercanda kan Shika?" Naruto tampak kebingungan dan terlihat keringat sebesar biji jagung menetes dari pelipisnya, tidak pernah difikirkan olehnya kalau jadi Hokage harus menikah dengan Kazekage yang notabene berjenis kelamin sama dengan dia. Dia kan masih mengukai wanita yang ber-bip-besar dn mempunyai -bip- yang laki – laki tidak punya, tak pernah terbayangkan sebelumnya akan menikah dengan laki-laki, mereka kan tidak punya bip-dan-bip. Naruto menggeleng gelengkan kepalanya kuat – kuat, tidak dapat membayangkan lebih jauh lagi. (entah kenapa pikiran naruto langsung menyerempet hal mesum begini, dasar rubah mesum! #autor di rasenggan naruto).

"Ide Shikamaru ada benarnya, kan tidak harus menikah juga, bisa melakukan pertunangan terlebih dahulu, nanti kalau situasinya sudah terkendali kita bisa membatalkan pertunangan itu." Kata Sakura mantap.

Kata – kata sakura tadi mendapat anggukkan dari seluruh peserta perundingan rahasia ini.

"Kalau begitu sih aku tidak masalah, bagaimana dengan mu Gaara?"

"Aku tidak menyukai perang, aku akan melakukannya"

"Kalau begitu semua beres, kita hanaya butuh rencana kapan kita memulai sandiwara ini"

"Tapi kalau mereka tidak menyetujuinya bagaimana?"

"Itu yang harus kita pikirkan!" kata Shikamaru seraya memandang teman – temannya.

Dan mereka menyusun rencara atau scenario untuk melaksanakan rencana mereka itu. Setelah tiga jam merencanakan scenario yang harus dijalankan oleh Naruto dan Gaara alias si pemeran utamanya, mereka memutuskan untuk makan – makan seraya melepas rindu dengan sahabat jauh mereka.

Naruto yang dari tadi tidak melihat Gaara pun bertanya kepada kakak Gaara di mana pria bersurai merah itu berada. "Dia ada di balkon penginapan, dari dulu dia tidak suka terlalu ramai jadi dia mencari tempat yang tenang" Temari menjawab pertanyaan Naruto. Naruto segera beranjak dari tempatnya menuju balkon tempat Gaara berada.

"Ternyata kau disini Gaara" Naruto menghampiri Gaara yang tengah memandang bulan dengan wajah stoicnya. Gaara hanya memandang Naruto dari ekor matanya tanpa berbalik pada orang yang menyapanya.

Naruto agak kesal karena Gaara tidak membalas sapaannya, tapi sadar kalau sahabatnya itu memang pendiam. "Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan Gaara?"

"Aku sedang memikirkan, kenapa orang tidak pernah puas dengan apa yang mereka miliki."

Naruto menegerti apa yang dimaksud Gaara, dia sendiri juga bingung. "kita sudah berusaha semaksimal mungkin Gaara, tapi memeng dasarnya sifat manusia tidak pernah puas dengan apa yang mereka miliki, itulah perasaan Iri". Naruto takjub sendiri dengan apa yang dia katakan karena sebenarnya dia juga tidak mengerti.

Gaara hanya mengangguk pelan sambil terus memandang rembulan yang dari tadi menemani mereka seakan memberi dukungan dengn sinarnya yang menenangkan. Gaara perlahan menatap Naruto. "Apa menurutmu cara ini akan berhasil?." Meskipun terlihat ada keraguan yang tergambar jelas dari mata Gaara, tapi kata - kata yang dikeluarkan tetap datar dan tenang.

Naruto memendang jade Gaara, sejenak larut dalam keindahan jade tersebut. "kita pasti berhasil Gaara, kita akan menghentikan perang ini. kau tidak usah cemas" Naruto meyakinkan Gaara. Dia sendiri tidak yakin tapi setidaknya dia harus berusaha dulu kan? Tidak menyerah sebelum mencobanya.

"Ada yang aku khawatirkan Naruto, penyangkalan pasti akan keluar dari para tetua dan mereka pasti akan menanyakan ini-" gaara tidak melanjutkan kata – katanya, terlihat jelas dari mata seindah rerumputan itu perasaan resah dan sedih yang menghantui pemilik mata indah itu.

"Ka-kau ke-kenapa gaara?" naruto bingung melihat sorot mata gaara yang biasanya dingin menjadi seperti tengah menyimpan luka(?).

"Sejak lahir, aku mempunyai sesuatu yang seharusnya tidak dimiliki oleh seorang laki-laki seperti ku-" Gaara menggantung kalimatnya, Naruto hanya menunggu Gaara menyelesaikan kalimatnya karena merasa tidak seharusnya menyela kata – kata gaara.

"-aku mempunyai rahim" lanjut Gaara, kemudian ia memandang Naruto, dia ingin tau bagaimana reaksi Naruto, mungkin dia akan merasa jijik mengetahui bila ada seorang laki – laki memiliki rahim.

"Sugoi... benarkah itu gaara?" tanya naruto dengan menggebu – gebu, tidak terlihat jijik sama sekali, yang ada Naruto palah terlihat kagum. Mungkin dugaan Gaara kalau sahabatnya ini akan merasa jijik meleset total, yang ada shabatnya ini terlihat sangat antusias(?).

Gaara mengalihkan matanya kearah rembulan dan menghela napas pelan, tidak salah kalau sahabatnya ini dijuluki orang penuh kejutan nomor satu di Konoha, pasalnya memang sahabatnya ini adalah ninja penuh kejutan.

"ne.. ne.. berarti kita bisa punya anak donk gaara?" tanya naruto innocent.

TWICH

Persimpangan muncul di pelepis kazekage muda itu. Gaara langsung memandang tak percaya pada Naruto, berharap tadi dia salah dengar. Tapi dia palah disambut dengaan tatapan berbinar dan penuh harap(?) oleh Naruto.

"Aku tidak bilang mau punya anak darimu Naruto!". Tidak terima dengan perkataan Naruto barusan.

"Ehhhh?" naruto memandang tidak percaya pada gaara.

Gaara hanya geleng – geleng melihat respon naruto. " bukankah kau straight naruto? Dan aku juga normal"

"E-Ehhhh?!. Ma-ma-maksudku bu-bukan..." naruto yang tidak tau harus berkata apa karena baru menyadari apa yang baru saja dia katakan segera pundung dipojokkan balkon dengan aura depresi yang menguar dari tubuhnya.

"HAahhh... " gaara hanya bisa menghela napas panjang melihat sahabatnya yang terlalu polos-atau bodoh itu.

 _Entah kejutan apa lagi yang akan terjadi kalau aku benar – benar harus menikah dengannya._ Pikir Gaara dalam hati.

mereka tidak tau kalau ada takdir yang menunggu mereka.

_TBC_

Kana terinspirasi sama ceritanya dark-san dan kirin-san, tapi kana mau membuat versi lainnya, semoga ceritanya menghibur yaa.. coz ini tulisan pertamaku, pengen buat cerita tetang kaname dan zero di vampire knight sih tapi masih belum berani mosting dan pengen belajar dulu, jadi mohon reviewnya yaa! Terimakasih. J


	2. Chapter 2

Makasih buat yang udah review, nge-fav dan nge-follow fic ini. Haruna-san bener banget disini memang naruto udah tertarik sama gaara cuman belum menyadari perasaannya aja, gitu juga sebaliknya. Chapter ini masih awal – awal maaf kalo radak kurang humornya, yak, semoga tetap menghibur yaa! Langsung aja! Check it out!

 **Disclaimer : Semua Chara ini milik Masashi Kisimoto tapi cerita ini milik Kanaze dan terinspirasi sama dark-san dan kirin-san. Jadi pinjam charanya ya Kishimoto-sensei, dan sedikit idenya dark-san dan kirin-san.**

 **Warning : Yaoi, nyrempet Mpreg tapi usahain tetep T, Typo dll**

 **Pairing : NaruGaa**

 **Kana peringatkan ya! Yang gak suka YAOI/BOYXBOY /ShonenAi**

 **silahkan tinggalkan halaman ini.**

 **(Bagi yang gak keberatan dengan hal-hal diatas silahkan RnR)**

 **Our Destiny**

Setelah peristiwa medan peperangan yang berubah menjadi area pertunangan satu minggu yang lalu. Keadaan bilateral antara Konoha dan Suna mulai membaik. Pelaku pembunuhan pun sudah berhasil ditangkap, dan ternyata memang ulah orang – orang yang tidak menyukai hubungan baik antara dua desa tersebut. Bisa dibilang rencana yang sudah mereka atur sukses besar.

Kalau sesuai rencana awal sih, setelah suasana kembali tenang dan terkendali, mereka akan melancarkan rencana pembatalan pertunangan ini, tetapi Tuhan maha adil, tidak selamanya rencana manusia akan berjalan mulus, begitu juga yang terjadi pada rencana mereka yang sebelumnya berjalan dengan sangat mulus kayak iklan cream produk kecantikan(?). Malangnya bagi kedua Kage, bukan rencana pembatalan pertunangan yang terjadi tetapi bencana yang jauh keluar dari scenario awal tengah menunggu mereka.

Kemarin para Kage muda kita ini dipusingkan dengan ulah para Tetua yang mendesak mereka menabuh genderang perang tetapi sekarang para Tetua justru sangat bersemangat mengurus pernikahan antara Hokage dan Kazekage tersebut. Bahkan para Tetua Konoha dan Suna yang tidak pernah akur itu sekarang tampak seperti besan yang sudah lama menanti pernikahan anak pertamanya.

Mereka beranggapan pernikahan ini akan membawa keberuntunagan(?). Entah keberuntungan untuk siapa yang pasti bukan untuk kedua pemeran utama kita. Parahnya lagi, para Tetua dari dua desa ini sudah berandai – andai tentang keturunan yang akan dihasilkan dari pernikahan ini. Katanya sih, Hokage yang notabennya ninja terkuat di dunia shinobi dengan Kazekage yang cerdas dan kharismatic pasti keturunannya nanti akan menjadi ninja nomor satu kebanggaan kedua desa ini.

Sepertinya mereka melupakan satu hal yaitu sifat naruto yang berisik, ceroboh dan bodoh. Kalian bisa bayangkan sendiri kalau yang ada keturunan mereka akan seperti Naruto kedua karena sifat dominan yang mungkin akan naruto turunkan pada anak nya... ckckck... entah musibah apa yang akan menimpa mereka nantinya. Hanya Autor dan Tuhan yang tahu. #apaan sih kok jadi nglantur yah? Autor sweatdrop.

Ajaibnya para Tetua yang dari dulu gemar berpikiran negatif sekarang berubah haluan, entah apa yang membuat mereka berubah 180 derajat ini, mungkin pertunangan ini benar – benar akan membawa ikatan antara Konoha dan Suna menjadi lebih baik atau memang sebenarnya mereka menantikan pertunangan ini, buktinya para Tetua sangat _excited_ (?) dengan pertunangan dua desa tersebut. Sementara para Tetua asyik bercengkerama seperti teman lama yang sedang mengadakan reuni, tidak begitu dengan Kage kita.

 **Di Kedai yakiniku**

Ninja muda dari desa Konoha dan Suna memutuskan untuk berkumpul di kedai yakiniku, mereka akan merayakan keberhasilan scenario yang telah mereka buat.

Berkat usaha mereka atau lebih tepatnya Kage mereka, Konoha dan Suna dapat bersahabat lagi bahkan hubungan poitik yang tadinya selalu bermasalah sekarang bersih total.

"Akhirnya bencana ini berakhir juga! Ayo bersulang!" celetuk Kiba seraya mengangkat cawan sake nya tinggi – tinggi.

"Bersulang!" sahut mereka bersamaan, mereka terlihat sangat bahagia, tetapi tidak dengan Hokage muda yang biasanya akan berteriak paling keras diantara mereka, entah teman – temannya menyadari atau tidak, Naruto terlihat tidak bahagia. Gaara yang sedari tadi tidak mendengar ocehan sahabatnya yang selalu ribut itu pun heran dan memperhatikan naruto dalam diam. ' _mungkin dia sedang sakit_ ' gumam gaara dalam hati.

"Naruto-kun, tumben sekali kau diam saja? Dari buku yang ku baca, orang yang diam di tengah keramaian itu sedang ada masalah." Ujar Sai lengkap dengan senyum palsu di wajahnya.

Mendengar ucapan Sai tadi, yang lainnya pun baru menyadari ninja berisik itu dari tadi memang hanya diam tidak berisik seperti biasanya. Harusnya kan mereka bersenang – senang, entah masalah apa yang sedang di pikirkan Naruto.

Naruto terlihat ragu, tapi akhirnya dia mengatakan apa yang ada dipikirannya. "Aku sedang berpikir, kalau pertunangan ini dibatalkan apakah kemungkinan perang akan terjadi lagi?." Kata – kata Naruto itu kontan membuat semua teman – temannya bingung dan salah tingkah(?).

' _Oh ternyata dari tadi Naruto memikirkan itu'_ pikir mereka semua. ' _Sungguh pemimpin yang memikirkan desanya._ ' Batin mereka bangga.

"Kau tidak perlu memikirkan itu Naruto, bukankah kalian hanya tinggal menikah, terus punya banyak anak, beres kan?" jawab Sai Innocent.

Naruto dan Gaara syok mendengar jawaban polos dari Sai. "Bukankah itu namanya keluar dari rencana awal kita?!" Naruto tidak terima dengan jawaban yang kelewat polos dari Sai tersebut, terlebih semua teman – temannya tampak tidak memusingkan hal itu. ' _apa – apaan ini, bagaimana nasibku? Mana mungkin aku menikah dengan orang yang tidak ku cintai?_ ' gurutu naruto dalam hati.

Gaara yang sepertinya juga tidak terima dengan sikap teman - temannya mulai mengeluarkan aura dingin. Tidak menyuarakannya secara langsung memang, tapi itu cukup membuat orang yang ada disana mengetahui mood Kazekage itu yang sedang buruk.

"Ma-mau bagai mana lagi Gaara, kita tidak mungkin kan membatalkan pertunangan sekarang? Yang ada Suna dan Konoha akan Perang kalau itu terjadi" kata Temari mencoba menenangkan Gaara. Mendengar itu membuat Gaara sedikit tercengang, memang kalau mereka membatalkannya sekarang pasti akan terjadi keributan lagi, dan Gaara tidak mau itu terjadi.

"Itu benar Gaara, setidaknya kita sudah bisa mencegah pertumpahan darah antara Suna dan Konoha." Kankurou ikut mencoba menenangkan emosi Gaara.

Gaara memejamkan matanya, mencoba menenangkan emosi yang sedari tadi ditahannya, perlahan mata jade indah itu terbuka, dengan gerakan slow motion memperhatikan sodara dan seluruh teman – temannya yang sedari tadi menahan napas, takut amukan dari Kazekage muda itu sepertinya. Tatapan Gaara tetap tegas walau terlihat sedikit kecewa.

"Baiklah." Itu kata terakhir yang di ucapkan Gaara sebelum keluar dari kedai itu. Sepertinya Gaara ingin mencari udara segar dengan berjalan – jalan di jalanan Konoha.

Sepeninggal Gaara, Naruto juga terlihat pasrah tidak tahu harus melakukan apa. Sementara teman – teman yang lain melanjutkan acara mereka.

"Naruto ayo lomba minum! Aku pasti menang dengan semangat masa muda ku ini!" Lee yang dari tadi tidak suka melihat naruto murung mencoba menghibur Naruto denagan menantangnya, entah lah menghibur atau memancing keributan namanya.

"Aku tidak akan kalah ttebayou!." Tapi syukurlah ternyata usaha Lee berhasil, Naruto terlihat tertantang dan semangatnya pun tiba – tiba kembali. Berakhirlah mereka lomba minum sampai ada yang kalah. Sungguh contoh Hokage yang mempunyai semangat masa muda (?).

 **Sementara itu di tempat Gaara**

Setelah berjalan cukup lama, Gaara memutuskan untuk duduk di taman kecil dipinggir desa. Menyandarkan punggungnya pada pohon momiji yang tumbuh di pinggir taman. Gaara memandang langit malam dengan hiasan bintang yang bertaburan bak sungai yang mengalir di angkasa malam. Menikmati semilir angin yang berhembus nakal menggoyangkan helaian merah darah nya.

"Sedang apa Kazekage-sama disini?" suara barintone dari seseorang menginterupsi Gaara yang tengah asyik memandang bintang.

"Aa..., hanya mencari udara segar" jawab gaara sedatar tembok tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari langit malam. Tanpa merihat pun Gaara tahu siapa pemilik suara tersebut dari aura cakra yang dimiliki orang itu.

Tidak meninggalkan Gaara, orang itu justru mendekati gaara dan duduk di dekat pemuda Sabaku tersebut.

"Apa yang membuatmu kemari Uchiha-san?" tanya Gaara pada sosok tersebut. Benar sosok tersebut adalah Uchiha Sasuke.

"Hanya merasa kurang sopan membiarkan tamu kehormatan berjalan seorang diri." Kata Sasuke sopan(sejak kapan Uchiha yang angkuh ini bersahabat? Oh iya, kan disini ceritanya sasuke udah tobat sodara – sodara!).

Tidak ada respon dari Gaara, sepertinya Kazekage muda itu merasa tidak harus menjawab perkataan Sasuke yang memang bukan sebuah pertanyaan. Tidak ada yang merasa terganggu dengan keberadaan masing – masing dan keheningan yang tecipta diantara mereka berdua justru terasa nyaman, setidaknya untuk keduanya. Hingga akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk pulang ke kediaman masing – masing dengan Sasuke 'mengantar'-mungkin lebih tepat disebut 'mengawal' Gaara sampai di penginapannya. #dasar orang - orang irit-pelit bicara! (#di cidori sasuke).

Tanpa mereka sadari ada sepasang mata yang mengawasi mereka dengan tatapan yang ...err... tidak bersahabat.

 ** _Skip time_**

 **Di atas gedung Hokage**

Hari ini Naruto harus mengumumkan berita bahagia pada seluruh rakyatnya. Naruto berdiri dengan gagah lengkap dengan jubah Kage nya, menghadap seluruh rakyat Konoha yang sedari tadi menunggu berita apa yang akan di umumkan pemimpinnya tersebut.

 **Flashback**

 **Ruang rapat Konoha**

"Kita sepakat akan melaksanakan pernikahan 3 hari lagi" kata – kata Ibiki tersebut bak petir di siang hari bagi Naruto maupun Gaara.

"APA?!" Naruto spontan merespon.

Para Tetua nampak bingung dengan reaksi Hokage tersebut, bukankah seharusnya dia senang akan menikah dengan kekasihnya? Tapi respon apa itu?. Menyadari raut kebingungan dari para tetua Naruto seakan baru teringat tentang sandiwara yang sedang dia mainkan.

"Ma-maksudku apa ini tidak terlalu cepat?"

"Ku rasa ini keputusan yang paling tepat, mengingat Kazekage tidak dapat meninggalkan Suna lebih lama lagi" Baki menjawab pertanyaan Naruto dengan matap.

Sementara Naruto sedang berpikir keras... kalau itu bisa dibilang berpikir, karena sedari tadi dia terus bergerak – gerak di kursinya seperti cacing kepanasan.

Gaara merespon dengan lebih tenang. "Apakah pernikahan ini tidak bisa ditunda lagi? Kita masih belum memberitahukan pada rakyat Konoha atau pun Suna." Ucapan Gaara ini mendapat anggukkan dari para Tetua.

' _Yak ucapan Gaara tadi memang masuk akal, ini pasti bisa mengulur waktu. terimakasih Gaara kau penyelamatku ttebayou!_ ' gumam Naruto girang.

"Kami sudah memikirkan hal itu dan siang ini kita akan mengumumkan berita bahagia ini pada seluruh rakyat Konoha. Kita akan mengadakan Upacara pernikahan di Suna, jadi kita bisa mengumumkan ini kepada rakyat Suna besok. Untuk persiapannya sudah kami atur, kalian tidak usah khawatir" Jawaban dari Tetua ini sukses membuat kedua Kage kita diam seribu bahasa. Tetua yang menyadari tingkah dari Kage mereka hanya ' _menyeringai'_ (?).

 _Poor Naruto, Poor Gaara. Ehehe_ #jiwa fujoshi autor kambuh

 **End of Flashback**

Naruto yang sudah pasrah akan nasib malang...err...beruntungnya tidak dapat mundur lagi. Mengambil napas dalam – dalam dan menghembuskannya perlahan.

"WARGA KONOHA, HARI INI AKU AKAN MENGUMUMKAN BERITA BAHAGIA. TIGA HARI DARI SEKARANG AKU, UZUMAKI NARUTO..." naruto menggantung kalimatnya yang terasa berat. Dia bebalik dan mengisyaratkan Gaara untuk mendekat. Setelah Gaara berdiri disampingnya, Naruto memeluk pinggang Gaara, Gaara sempat terkejut akan tindakan Naruto ini tetapi tidak menolaknya. Naruto menghela napas pelan kemudian melanjutkan."...AKAN MELAKSANAKAN PERNIKAHAN DENGAN SABAKU NO GAARA, KAZEKAGE SUNAGAKURE."

...Hening...

Rakyat konoha yang baru mendengar pengumuman yang sangat mengejutkan ini terlihat sedang mencerna kata – kata dari hokage mereka.

"TIIDAAAAKKKK!" terdengar teriakan dari para gadis desa, sepertinya FG dari Naruto dan Gaara yang tidak terima.

"Kyakkkk! Jangan rebut Hokage kami!" teriak para FansGirl Naruto yang telah dapat mencerna kata – kata Naruto tadi.

"Hokage-sama menikah denganku saja!" teriah salah satu FG yang kemudian di ikuti teriakan lainnya.

"Kazekage-sama denganku saja!" dan sepertinya FG Gaara juga tidak mau kalah.

Pengumuman dari Naruto ini sukses membuat keributan diantara para FansGirl Naruto dan FansGirl Gaara. Sementara dari atas gedung Hokage, Naruto dan yang lainnya hanya bisa cengo melihat keributan yang ada. Naruto awalnya berpikir akan ada penolakan karena calon pengantin berjenis kelamin sama, tapi disini mereka justru sama sekali tidak mempermasalahkan ' _hal'_ itu.

"Kami tidak percaya Gaara-sama mau dengan orang seperti dia!" teriak salah satu FG Gaara.

"Hey! Apa maksudnya itu?!" FG naruto marah.

Al hasil kedua kubu mulai saling ' _menyerang'_.

Naruto menatap pertarungan antara FG nya dan FG Gaara bingung. ' _Bagaimana caranya menghentikan mereka_ ' itu yang ada dipikiran Naruto. Sementara Gaara yang lelah dengan keadaan yang sudah jauh melenceng dari scenario awal hanya menyandarkan diri pada lengan Naruto yang sedang merangkulnya.

Naruto yang merasakan Gaara bersandar padanya menatap Gaara dari samping, dia menyadari sesuatu. "Gaara, kenapa kau masih memakai sand armormu dalam keadaan seperti ini?" Naruto terheran dengan Gaara yang tetap memakai pasir pelindung di tubuhnya sementara keadaan kan sudah aman, tidak perlu terlalu berlebihan seperti itu pikirnya.

"Ah, aku baru tersadar belum melepasnya" jawab Gaara. Masih menyandarkan diri di lengan Naruto. Sepertinya Gaara dan Naruto tidak menyadari atau mungkin melupakan posisi mereka sekarang. Gaara yang menyadari biasanya orang –orang tidak dapat membedakan dia dengan atau tanpa sand armor nya pun jadi penasaran dan menatap balik Naruto. "Kau bisa tahu?"

Naruto yang merasa dirinya _ter'puj'i_ pun menyeringai. "Tentu saja aku tahu, aku kan sangat mencintaimu!" kata Naruto bermaksud sedikit menggoda Gaara.

Twich

Perempatan mampir di kening gaara setelah mendengar jawaban Naruto.

"Oh, aku merasa sangat ' _tersanjung'_ Hokage-sama." balas Gaara sarkastik.

Naruto mengendus kesal, tapi dia tidak mau kalah. "Kau tidak percaya Gaara? Atau perlu ku buktikan?" balas Naruto tidak kalah sarkastik dari Gaara. Naruto menarik pundak Gaara dengan tangan kanannya sementara tangan kirinya masih merangkul pinggang Gaara hingga mereka kini berhadapan.

Naruto menyeringai melihat respon Gaara, merasa akan menang dalam perdebatan kecil mereka ini.

Tanpa mereka sadari, para FansGirl yang sedari tadi sibuk memperdebatkan 'siapa yang paling seksi diantara kedua pemimpin itu, pun mulai tertarik melihat ke arah idola mereka. Yang dari arah mereka terlihat...err... masra itu.

Mata Gaara memicing seolah berkata 'coba saja kalau berani' pada Naruto.

Naruto yang dapat glare gratis dari Gaara bukannya takut palah jadi lupa diri, dia mendekatkan dirinya pada wajah Gaara yang lebih pendek darinya perlahan hingga jarak antara keduanya semakin tipis, sangat tipis dan...

"Kyaaaaaakkkk!"

Naruto yang tersadar dengan apa yang hampir dia lakukan serta merta menjauh dari Gaara dan menggeleng kan kepalanya kasar. _'apa yang baru saja akan aku lakukan?'_ innernya berteriak.

"Kyaaa... tadi itu Hot banget!" teriak salah satu FG dari bawah

"Ha?!" Naruto menatap kumpulan FansGirl itu tidak percaya. _'Apa-apaan mereka? Sejak kapan mereka bertransformasi jadi Fujoshi!?'_ gerutu Naruto dalam hati.

Gaara hanya menghela napas pasrah, ternyata keributannya dan Naruto tadi disalah artikan oleh FG mereka dan berakhir mendapat restu dari rakyat Konoha. Kalau seperti ini terus sudah dapat dipastikan nasibnya akan berakhir bersanding dengan orang berisik itu. _Poor Gaara_.

TBC

Kayaknya humornya belom dapat yah? Semoga ceritanya menghibur... jangan kapok nulis review buat aku yaa!

Oh iya, judulnya kana ganti, memang dari awal pengen judul 'our destiny' tapi dasar antara pikiran dan tangan lagi gak sinkron kemarin jadinya gitu deh.. hihi, gomennasai...

Jangan lupa Review minna-san! :)


	3. Chapter 3

Makasih buat yang udah review, nge-fav dan nge-follow fic ini.

Uhm, kalau ada yang berfikir fic ini mirip sama cerita yang pernah kalian baca, itu memang gak sepenuhnya salah kok, dari chapter pertama sudah kanaze tulis. Memang aku disini terinspirasi sama cerita buatannya Dark-san(it isn't A Common Marriage) dan punya kirin-san(Alive). Jadi kalau ada yang penasaran dibaca aja, ceritanya bagus banget. Setelah baca nanti kalian bisa menyimpulkan sendiri.

Mengenai siapa yang melihat mereka dari jauh itu masih dirahasiakan Haruna-san(hihihi). Kirei-san, arum-san, haruna-san dan readers gak sabar ya pengen tau sweet momment NaruGaa? Sweet momment nya ada kok kalau sudah waktunya(Haha). urushibara-san terimakasih masukannya, kana awalnya gak merhatiin penulisannya. Arigato.

Kalau ada yang pengen tahu reaksi Hinata, kana sendiri masih ragu mau masukkin Hinata ke cerita atau enggak. Terlalu ribet nanti. Tapi gak menutup kemungkinan nanti Hinata bakan keluar. Hanya belum terpikirkan saja.

 **Disclaimer : Semua Chara ini milik Masashi Kisimoto tapi cerita ini milik Kanaze dan terinspirasi sama dark-san dan kirin-san. Jadi pinjam charanya ya Kishimoto-sensei, dan sedikit idenya dark-san dan kirin-san.**

 **Warning : Yaoi, nyrempet Mpreg tapi usahain tetep T, Typo dll**

 **Pairing : NaruGaa**

 **Kana peringatkan ya! Yang gak suka YAOI/BOYXBOY /ShonenAi**

 **silahkan tinggalkan halaman ini.**

 **(Bagi yang gak keberatan dengan hal-hal diatas silahkan RnR)**

 **Our Destiny**

Setelah pengumuman yang mereka berikan pada warga Konoha tadi siang, sore ini juga mereka bersiap untuk melakukan perjalanan menuju Suna. Perjalanan dari Konoha ke Suna membutuhkan waktu sehari semalam oleh karena itu mereka tidak mau membuang waktu lebih lama lagi.

 ** _Skip time_**

Setelah perjalanan panjang mereka, akhirnya rombongan sampai di Suna lebih awal. Terimakasih pada para Tetua yang semangat mudanya sedang 'berkobar'(?) sehingga mereka sampai lebih awal dari yang seharusnya.

Sempat heran juga, tingkah para Tetua ini benar – benar diluar ' _expectasi'._

Setibanya di Suna mereka memutuskan untuk beristirahat terlebih dahulu mengingat waktu sudah malam dan juga mereka baru saja melakukan perjalanan jauh.

Gaara tidak menyangka, persiapan di desanya sudah hampir selesai. Bahkan kamar pribadinya sudah di sulap jadi kamar pengantin. ' _kapan para tetua itu mempersiapkan ini? Kurasa ini terlalu berlebihan_ ' gerutunya dalam hati. Merasa tidak mungkin dapat istirahat dengan tenang di kamarnya yang sudah di rombak itu, dia memutuskan untuk pergi melihat bintang, lagi pula dia masih terserang insomnia, Gaara yakin malam ini dia tidak akan bisa tidur di kamarnya yang 'malang' itu.

Lain Gaara lain juga Naruto. Tidak biasanya ninja yang berisik itu kini terlihat tengah tidur di tempat tidur ukuran queen size yang disediakan dalam kamar penginapannya (kalau ada yang bertanya kenapa Naruto tidak bersama Gaara? tentu saja karena mereka belum menikah kan?).

Tunggu, kenapa Naruto tidur sambil berguling ke kanan dan ke kiri seperti itu? Tidakkah dia tidur dengan tenang? Biasanya kan orang tidur itu akan lebih tenang dan terlihat seperti anak kecil polos gitu kan? Tapi ini? Bahkan tidur pun dia tidak bisa diam, #Author sweatdrop.

"Aakkh!" Naruto langsung terduduk. "Aku harus menemui Gaara!" ooh, ternyata Naruto tidak tidur. Setelah meneriakkan keinginannya Naruto langsung pergi keluar lewat jendela kamar penginapannya.

Tok tok

Naruto mencari Gaara di kamarnya, namun dari tadi dia mengetuk ' _jendela'_ kamar Gaara tidak ada sahutan sama sekali dari dalam sana. (Tidak bisakah kau bertamu dengan cara wajar Naruto!)

' _Kemana Gaara, apa dia tidak ada di dalam?_ ' gerutu Naruto yang tampaknya sudah lelah bersabar mengetuk jendela kamar Gaara. Karena tidak ada jawaban juga. Naruto mencoba membuka jendela kamar yang langsung terhubung dengan balkon itu.

Sreekk!

"ah... tidak di kunci ternyata, kenapa tidak dari tadi aku masuk saja!" Naruto sweatdrop mengasihani kebodohan nya sendiri. Lagian aneh – aneh saja, namanya bertamu kan lewat pintu, bukan lewat jendela.

Naruto terheran dengan kamar sahabatnya itu, "sejak kapan Gaara pindah kamar?" gumamnya, merasa aneh dengan kamar Gaara. Tidak menemukan Gaara di kamar itu, akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk mencari Gaara ke dalam rumahnya. Beruntung Temari sedang berada di dapur, sepertinya sedang memasak untuk makan malam.

"Temari!" Naruto menepuk pundak Temari yang sedang asyik memasak.

Temari tersentak dan berteriak spontan. "Setan?!" Temari histeris.

"Ma-mana setannya?" bukannya menjelaskan Naruto palah bersembunyi di belakang Temari. Sepertinya dia tidak menyadari bahwa dia lah setan yang mengagetkan Temari.

Temari yang menyadari tidak mungkin ada setan yang takut akan setan lain, apa lagi setannya berkepala pirang, hanya bisa sweatdrop. "Astaga Naruto! Apa yang kau lakukan disini?!"

Menyadari ada aura yang jauh lebih menakutkan dari pada setan, Naruto hanya bisa tertawa nervous. "Ehehe.. aku mencari Gaara. Apa dia pindah kamar?" sambil menggaruk kepala pirangnya yang tidak gatal.

Temari hanya dapat menghela napas pasrah. Sebelum menyadari sesuatu. "Kau masuk kesini lewat mana Hokage-sama?" melihat kelakuan Naruto yang salah tingkah, tanpa dijawab pun Temari sudah tahu jawabannya.

"Akan ku ingatkan Gaara mengunci jendelanya nanti, bisa bahaya kalau ada rubah mesum yang masuk saat Gaara sedang tidur." Ujar temari sekaligus memberi sindiran pada Naruto.

"Eh?! Jangan salah paham Temari, aku masih straight!" sangkal Naruto tidak terima dengan perkataan Temari. _'mana mungkin aku macam – macam pada Gaara. Gaara kan Laki - laki'_ gerutu Naruto dalam hati.

' _kau akan menarik semua kata – kata mu Naruto, kau belum tahu kalau Gaara sangat manis, apa lagi kalau sedang tidur.'_ ujar Temari yakin kalau siapa saja pasti akan jatuh cinta pada adik bungsunya itu kalau tahu sisi lembut Gaara. tetapi tentu saja Temari tidak mau membagi informasi itu pada siapa pun termasuk Naruto.

Temari memicingkan matanya memandang Naruto menyelidik. Naruto yang merasa di beri pandangan menyelidik itu segera menjelaskan tujuannya. "Aku hanya ingin berbicara dengan Gaara, ada yang harus ku pastikan!" Ujar Naruto serius.

"Haahh..." Temari menghela napas pasrah. "Gaara pergi keluar tadi, sepertinya dia ingin mencari udara segar di luar!"

Tanpa babibu Naruto langsung pergi mencari Gaara.

"Dasar tidak sabaran! setidaknya mengucapkan terimakasih kan?" gerutu Temari.

Naruto mengerahkan kagebunshinnya untuk mencari Gaara. di tengah pencariannya tidak sengaja dia berpapasan dengan Sasuke. "Teme! Sedang apa kau disini?"

"Hn"

"Bisakah kau mengucapkan kata lain selain 'hn'?" Naruto kesal dengan respon irit sahabatnya ini.

"Kau berisik Dobe!" Naruto ingin marah tapi Naruto teringat dia sedang mencari Gaara. "Teme, apakah kau melihat Gaara?"

"Hn?" Sasuke sedikit tersentak. Tetapi segera disembunyikan dengan wajah datarnya.

"Aku melihatnya di dekat Oase." setelah mengatakan keberadaan Gaara, Sasuke langsung pergi tanpa mengatakan apapun.

Naruto sempat heran dengan tingkah sahabatnya itu tetapi tidak terlalu dia pikirkan, yang penting sekarang dia harus menemui Gaara. Naruto pun pergi ke oase yang dimaksud Sasuke, karena di Suna hanya ada satu tempat yang di sebut oase.

Gaara duduk bersandar di batu besar disamping oase. Di Suna, hanya tempat ini yang dapat ditumbuhi pohon, tempat ini sangat indah, air yang sangat jernih dikelilingi tanaman dan pohon yang tumbuh subur. Dari tempat itu, langit malam terlihat jelas dengan banyak bintang dan bulan yang sedang menggantikan peran matahari.

"Gaara!"

Gaara yang tidak menyadari kedatangan Naruto tersentak. Sepertinya dia terlalu asyik mengagumi langit Suna malam ini sehingga dia tidak menyadari kedatangan Naruto.

"Aku mencari mu kemana – mana Gaara!"

"Aa... ada apa kau mencariku Naruto?" ujar Gaara masih memperhatikan sahabatnya yang sedang menyamankan diri duduk disampingnya.

Naruto memandang mata Jade Gaara. "Maafkan aku Gaara, karena aku seenaknya menyetujui rencana ini..." raut wajah Naruto berubah sendu menatap hamparan oase di depannya.

Gaara mengerti apa yang dimaksud sahabatnya itu, tapi hal ini bukan salahnya. Mereka sama – sama tidak dapat melakukan apapun untuk mencegah pernikahan ini, semua sudah terjadi.

"Aku belum pernah merasakan jatuh cinta sebelumnya." Ujar Gaara tiba – tiba.

"EH?!" Naruto bingung dengan apa yang di katakan Gaara. Tidak yakin dengan apa yang ia dengar. "Kau... apa?"

Gaara memandang Naruto dari samping. Melihat ekspresi bingung yang terpancar jelas dari mata seindah langit itu membuat Gaara menghela napas pelan sebelum mengalihkan pandangannya pada langit malam.

"Aku belum pernah jatuh cinta, jadi menikah dengan siapa pun itu bukan hal yang sulit untukku, berbeda dengan mu." Gaara teringat kalau sedari kecil Naruto mencintai sahabat pink nya dan selalu mengejar cinta sahabatnya itu. _'tentu pernikahan ini akan sangat berat bagi Naruto'._ Pikir Gaara dalam hati.

Naruto mengangguk mengerti. Sebenarnya dia sendiri tidak mengerti dengan perasaannya. Dulu dia memang mencintai sahabatnya. Tapi dia tidak mempunyai keinginan untuk menjadikannya pendamping, setidaknya untuk sekarang ini. Menjadi Hokage cukup membuatnya sibuk sehingga tidak sempat memikirkan untuk menikah.

"Sepertinya pernikahan ini tidak buruk." gumam Naruto tiba – tiba tetapi masih dapat di dengar Gaara dengan jelas. Gaara sedikit terkejut kemudian memandang Naruto menyelidik.

"Bagaimana dengan orang yang kau cintai? Tidakkah kau ingin menikah dengannya?" tanya Gaara memastikan.

Naruto tampak berpikir sejenak. "Aku juga tidak tahu, selama ini aku disibukkan dengan urusan desa. Jadi tidak terpikirkan oleh ku." Jawab Naruto jujur.

Gaara mengerti, dia sendiri juga sama. Dia terlalu sibuk untuk memikirkan hal – hal mengenai cinta.

"Naruto!"

"Ya..."

"Bagaimana rasanya jatuh cinta?" tanya Gaara polos.

Naruto memandang jade Gaara kemudian pandangannya beralih menerawang ke depan. Naruto mengingat bagaimana dulu dia jatuh cinta pada sahabatnya.

"Kau akan merasa bahagia jika melihat dia tersenyum, akan merasa sakit jika dia menangis, dan kau akan melakukan apa pun untuk mengembalikan senyumannya." jalas Naruto.

Gaara melihat perubahan ekspresi Naruto ketika menjelaskan tentang cinta. Mungkin Naruto menggali memori ingatannya tentang cintanya pada gadis pink itu.

"Kalau begitu kemungkinan aku pernah jatuh cinta." Ujar Gaara setelah mencerna penjelasan Naruto.

"Eh?! Benarkah? Siapa gadis itu. Ne Gaara?" tanya Naruto menggebu – gebu.

Gaara heran dengan sahabatnya ini yang bisa berubah ekspresi secepat itu. Dari bahagia, sedih, sendu, dan sekarang menjadi seperti anak kecil polos yang sedang merajuk meminta permen. Tanpa sadar sudut bibir Kazekage muda ini tertarik membentuk senyum yang tulus. Naruto yang sedari tadi memperhatikan Gaara melihat senyum itu. Senyum yang jarang diperlihatkan Gaara kepada orang lain. Senyum itu membuat dadanya menghangat. Dia menyukai senyum itu.

"Temari-nee." Jawab Gaara singkat.

Brukk

Naruto terjatuh dengan tidak elitnya mendengar jawaban Gaara. Dia sudah berharap menjadi orang pertama yang mengetahui pada siapa sahabatnya ini jatuh cinta. Tetapi ternyata yang dimaksud Gaara adalah kakak perempuannya. Tentu saja ini perasaan yang berbeda.

Gaara memiringkan kepalanya bingung dengan respon Naruto. "Ada yang salah?" tanya Gaara innocent.

Naruto salah tingkah melihat Gaara yang terlalu polos. Membuatnya terlihat... err... menggoda. Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya mengusir pikiran – pikiran aneh yang sedari tadi mulai bermunculan dikepala pirangnya.

"Tentu saja itu perasaan yang berbeda Gaara." Naruto segera menjelaskan. "Rasa cinta pada orang yang kita cintai dan pada saudara kita itu berbeda." Ujar Naruto sambil menggaruk tanda kumis kucingnya.

"Tapi aku akan merasa bahagia jika Temari-nee bahagia, aku akan merasa sedih jika dia menangis dan aku akan melakukan apapun untuk membuatnya kembali tersenyum. Bukankah itu sama?" Ujar Gaara menjelaskan apa yang ada di pikirannya.

Naruto mengerti, mungkin karena dia tidak mempunyai saudara makannya tidak pernah merasakan kasih sayang seperti yang Gaara rasakan.

"Kalau dengan orang yang kita cintai, jantung kita akan berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya, bahkan hanya dengan melihatnya tersenyum." Jelas Naruto sembari memandang langit malam.

"Aa... aku mengerti." Ujar Gaara kemudian mengikuti arah pandang Naruto ke langit malam. Mereka terdiam cukup lama, menikmati angin yang berhembus pelan.

Naruto yang larut dalam lamunannya tersentak ketika ada beban baru di bahunya. Dia menengok ke kanan, dan ternyata Gaara tertidur dan kepalanya terjatuh di bahunya. Sudut bibir Naruto terangkat kemudian Naruto menyamankan posisi mereka agar Gaara lebih leluasa tidur di bahunya. Tangan kanannya memeluk pinggang Gaara, merapatkannya ke tubuh nya. ' _pasti Gaara kelelahan setelah perjalannan kemarin_ ' pikir Naruto dalam hati.

Dari posisinya sekarang, dia bisa mencium wangi rambut Gaara yang ternyata sangat lembut jika dipegang. "Ku rasa pernikahan ini memang tidak lah buruk." Gumamnya pelan. Naruto membayangkan bisa selalu dekat dengan sahabatnya ini. Lagi pula dia selalu merasa nyaman bila berada di dekat Gaara.

...

Pagi hari nya Gaara pun memberikan pengumuman pernikahannya pada Warga Suna, dan respon dari warga Suna tidak jauh berbeda dari warga Konoha. Warga Suna menyetujui keputusan yang di buat Kazekage mereka, rasa sayang warga terhadap Kazekage mereka begitu besar dan mereka percaya Hokage ke tujuh pasti bisa melindungi Kazekage mereka nantinya. Banyak doa dan pengharapan yang ditujukan untuk pernikahan ini. Semoga saja pernikahan ini akan membawa kebahagiaan untuk kedua mempelai.

 ** _Skip time_**

 **Kediaman Sabaku**

Pesta pernikahan paling bersejarah pun terselenggara dengan khidmat. Jangan lupakan FansGirl Naruto dan Gaara yang ikut meramaikan prosesi pernikahan ini. Meskipun dengan bercucuran air mata karena mereka akhirnya harus rela melepas idola mereka untuk menikah dengan orang yang dia cintai(?), tetapi doa dan ucapan selamat tetap FG berikan setulus hati pada Hokage dan Kazekage yang kini sudah resmi menjadi suami istri. Sungguh Fans yang baik.

Setelah upacara pernikahan yang diadakan di kuil shinto tadi, sekarang mereka mengadakan Nijikai atau pesta lanjutan di kediaman Sabaku.

"Kekkon omedetou gozaimasu." kata – kata itu terus terdengar sepanjang hari dari orang - orang yang datang untuk memberikan selamat pada mereka.

Kedua Mempelai ini terus mendapat ucapan selamat dari saudara, teman dan para tamu yang hadir dalam Nijikai ini. Naruto yang mengenakan Hakama berwarna biru tua terlihat dewasa dengan rambut pirangnya yang mulai panjang, sangat mirip dengan Yondaime Hokage hanya tanda lahir berupa tiga coretan di kedua pipinya yang membedakannya dari ayahnya tersebut. Sedangkan Gaara memakai Hakama berwarna Putih dengan hiasan Bunga mawar merah yang sangat indah. Mereka berdua sungguh pasangan yang serasi(?) menurut kacamata para tetua, FG yang sudah berubah menjadi Fujoshi, dan teman – temannya. Author rasa teman – temannya sudah melupakan kenyataan bahwa mereka hanya pura – pura menjadi kekasih yang ' _sialnya'_ sekarang terpaksa harus menikah.

Baik Naruto dan Gaara menyadari, ikatan pernikahan adalah ikatan yang suci bukan untuk sekedar pura – pura atau permainan sandiwara semata. Oleh karena itu mereka (tidak secara langsung, hanya dalam hati masing - masing) memutuskan untuk menjalani pernikahan ini.

Tanpa terasa siang sudah berganti malam, tamu pun sudah pulang. Kini yang tersisa hanya saudara dan teman – teman Naruto dan Gaara. Mereka memutuskan untuk melanjutkan pesta untuk mereka sendiri. Dan disinilah mereka sekarang.

"Yosh!" Naruto menangkupkan kedua tangannya di depan dada dan berseru riang. "Ayo kita minum sampai puas!"

"Ayo!" Pekik mereka bersamaan.

dan berakhirlah mereka minum sampai larut malam. Gaara tidak masuk hitungan tentunya, Kazekage kita ini tidak suka minum sake. Gaara hanya menggelengkan kepalanya jika ada yang menawarinya minum. Dia memilih duduk di sofa agak jauh dari teman – temannya dan Naruto yang sedang menikmati pesta(?) mereka.

Malam sudah semakin larut, akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk pulang ke penginapan mereka. Tapi sebelumnya, mereka menyempatkan diri menggoda Naruto sebelum pulang.

"Selamat atas pernikahanmu Naruto!" Ino sekali lagi memberi selamat pada Naruto. "semoga sukses ya!" Goda ino sambil mengerling jahil pada Naruto. Naruto yang di goda hanya ber'Hm' ria tanpa menyadari arti dibalik kata 'sukses' yang di maksud.

"Aku menantikan kabar baiknya Naruto!" Sakura ikut menggoda. Naruto hanya mengangguk, masih belum mengerti maksud teman - temannya.

"Kami sudah tidak sabar menanti adanya uzumaki – uzumaki berlarian di Konoha." Kata Sai polos mewakili teman temannya yang ikut tersenyum bersama Sai. Seketika kata uzumaki kecil terdengar oleh Naruto, dia langsung menyadari 'arti terselubung' dari ucapan yang diberikan teman – temannya ini. Kontan wajah Naruto langsung bersemu merah, malu karena dengan polosnya dia meng iya kan kata – kata teman – temannya tersebut. Bukannya dia tidak mau punya anak, hanya saja mana mungkin, dia dan Gaara kan tidak saling mencintai-ralat-belum saling mencintai.

Naruto memandang semua teman – temannya, dan mereka sama saja, bahkan Kiba, Lee, Tenten, dan chouji ikut tersenyum jahil kepadanya. Berbeda dengan Shikamaru dan Sasuke yang hanya diam saja. Mungkin lebih tepatnya Shikamaru terlalu malas bersuara. Sedangkan Sasuke, entah lah. Tidak ada yang tau apa yang ada di pikirannya.

Naruto dengan wajahnya yang masih memerah langsung mengusir teman – temannya itu keluar, takut Gaara mendengar ucapan mereka. ' _bisa_ _gawat kalau Gaara mendengar ini_ ' pikirnya dalam hati.

"Huh.. untung Gaara sudah masuk ke kamar." Naruto menghela napas pelan. Sebelum akhirnya tersadar. "Eh? Ka-kamar?" wajah Naruto kembali merah padam.

Kedua kakak Gaara sepertinya sudah tidur di kamar masing – masing. Mau tidak mau Naruto akhirnya pergi ke kamar Gaara-bukan-tapi kamar mereka.

Naruto masuk ke dalam kamarnya,tetapi dia tidak menemukan Gaara di tempat tidur. ' _Sepertinya Gaara sedang mandi._ ' gumam Naruto dalam hati. Beberapa saat kemudian Gaara keluar dari kamar mandi. Gaara mengenakan piyama merah maroon dengan handuk yang tersampir di kepalanya yang ia gunakan untuk mengeringkan rambutnya yang masih basah.

Naruto terkesima dengan pemandangan di depannya itu.

"Naruto, kau kenapa?" Tanya Gaara yang merasa tidak nyaman dengan pandangan Naruto kepadanya.

"Ah.. Ti-tidak apa, aku mau mandi ttebayou!" Naruto langsung melesatkan diri ke dalam kamar mandi. Meninggalkan Gaara yang bingung dengan tingkah aneh Naruto. (tidak sadarkah kau Gaara, ini malam pertama kalian loh! Author sweatdrop).

...

"Sial sejak kemarin malam aku tidak bisa berhenti memikirkan Gaara!" Naruto menggerutu sambil meremas helaian pirangnya. Dia kembali teringat kejadian kemarin malam.

 **FlashBack**

"Enggh.." Gumam Gaara dalam tidurnya sembari mendekatkan diri kepada Naruto

"Sepertinya Gaara kedinginan, aku harus mengantarnya pulang." Ujar Naruto yang tidak tega melihat Gaara mulai tidak nyaman. Karena tidak tega membangunkan Gaara, akhirnya Naruto memutuskan untuk menggendong Gaara dipunggungnya, dibantu kage bunshin tentunya.

Karena malam sudah larut dan sepertinya kedua kakak Gaara juga sudah tidur. Naruto memutuskan untuk mengantar Gaara langsung ke kamarnya. Tentu saja lewat jendela kamar Gaara. Dia tidak mau membangunkan penghuni rumah itu.

Naruto menurunkan Gaara dengan perlahan dibantu kage bunshin, menidurkan Gaara diranjangnya kemudian menyelimutinya sampai dadanya.

Gaara terlihat menyamankan diri di kasurnya, seperti seekor kucing yang sedang mencari kehangatan pada sekitarnya. Gerakan Gaara tadi tidak luput dari perhatian Naruto. Tanpa sadar tangan kanan Naruto terulur dan menyibakkan helaian rambut Gaara yang meutupi mata Gaara. betapa indahnya makhluk dihadapannya ini.

"Cantik." Bisik Naruto.

Naruto duduk di tepi ranjang. Matanya mengamati Gaara yang tertidur. Terlihat tenang dan tanpa pertahanan. Naruto memperhatikan lekuk wajah Gaara dalam diam. Entah sadar atau tidak, tangannya membelai wajah Gaara dengan lembut, takut tindakannya ini akan membangunkan Gaara, tetapi Gaara palah menggesekkan pipinya pada tangan Naruto. Merasa mendapatkan sentuhan hangat Gaara tersenyum dalam tidurnya. Sudut bibir Naruto terangkat. Gaara yang kini dihadapannya terlihat sangat ' _lucu'_.

Perhatian Naruto tertuju pada bibir tipis Gaara, dia ingin menyentuh bibir itu. Entah dapat ' _keberanian'_ atau lebih tepatnya disebut ' _dorongan'_ dari mana, Naruto mendekatkan bibirnya pada milik Gaara, Naruto menempel kan bibirnya pada bibir Gaara perlahan dengan sangat lembut.

' _lembut'_ pikirnya, bibir Gaara terasa lembut seperti jelly. Naruto mengambil jarak untuk melihat wajah Gaara. Senyum Naruto semakin lebar.

 _'_ _Aku ingin merasakannya lagi'_ pikirnya dalam hati. Lalu Naruto mencium Gaara untuk kedua kalinya, tetapi kali ini bukan hanya menempelkannya, tetapi Naruto mengecup bibir tipis itu perlahan. Naruto kemudian menjauhkan diri lagi dari Gaara, hanya beberapa centi saja, hanya untuk bergumam, "Sepertinya aku menyukaimu Gaara, aku pasti akan membuatmu jatuh cinta padaku" bisik Naruto sebelum mengecup bibir Gaara untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

Dalam mimpinya, Gaara merasakan ada seseorang yang menciumnya. Kedua matanya terbuka. ' _sejak kapan aku berada di kamar?_ ' Pikirnya. Gaara mengamati sekeliling. kosong. Tidak ada siapa pun disekelilingnya. Gaara mengangkat tangannya hingga menyentuh bibirnya. Mimpinya tadi terasa sangat nyata.

"Naruto..."

 **End of FlashBack**

Setelah selesai mandi Naruto keluar dengan mengenakan Piyama yang telah disiapkan untuknya. Naruto mengamati sekeliling, mencari seseorang yang ternyata telah tertidur dengan damai diatas ranjang.

Naruto tersenyum melihat Gaara yang tertidur, sepertinya apa yang terjadi akhir - akhir ini membuat istrinya kelelahan dan menjadikannya mudah tertidur. Naruto ikut berbaring di samping Gaara, memandang Gaara nya dari samping. Senyumnya semakin mengembang. ' _Entah sejak kapan, aku menyukai pemandangan ini._ ' Pikir Naruto. Dia menyamankan diri di samping Gaara dan memeluk pinggang Gaara posesif. Sebelum akhirnya menyusul Gaara dalam mimpi.

TBC

Aaaaaaa... ancur deh ini cerita, kana gak yakin sama chapter ini. Kana susah dapet feel untuk chapter ini.

Semoga ceritanya menghibur!

Jangan lupa reviewnya yaa... review kalian sangat berarti buat kana... arigato!


	4. Chapter 4

Makasih buat yang udah review, nge-fav dan nge-follow fic ini.

Kana merasa chapter ketiga kemarin itu kurang greget, entah apa yang buat chapter ketiga gitu, mungkin suasana hati Kana mempengaruhi kali yaa, tapi di chapter ini moga aja udah bisa dapat feel nya lagi. Sebenarnya kana itu lagi kepikiran buat cerita NaruGaa yang lain, tapi disini Gaara mau dibuat female, gender bender. Tapi masih rencana sih. Kalau ada yang nantiin cerita lainnya mungkin nanti kana pertimbangin untuk nulis.

Semoga chapter ini dapat menghibur. Langsung saja, check it out!.

 **Disclaimer : Semua Chara ini milik Masashi Kisimoto tapi cerita ini milik Kanaze**

 **dan terinspirasi sama dark-san dan kirin-san. Jadi pinjam charanya ya Kishimoto-sensei,**

 **dan sedikit idenya dark-san dan kirin-san.**

 **Warning : Yaoi, nyrempet Mpreg tapi usahain tetep T, Typo dll**

 **Pairing : NaruGaa**

 **Kana peringatkan ya! Yang gak suka YAOI/BOYXBOY /ShonenAi**

 **silahkan tinggalkan halaman ini.**

 **(Bagi yang gak keberatan dengan hal-hal diatas silahkan RnR)**

 **Our Destiny**

' _Berat'_ itu yang dirasakan Gaara. dia merasa ada yang menahan tubuhnya sehingga dia tidak leluasa bergerak. Perlahan kedua mata jade itu terbuka, memperlihatkan keindahan nya pada dunia. Dia mengerjapkan matanya perlahan. Saat dia mencoba untuk bangun, ada lengan kekar yang memeluknya dari samping. Gaara teringat kemarin dia baru saja resmi menikah dengan seorang ninja penuh kejutan dari Konoha. Perlahan dia menengok ke samping kirinya, dimana orang itu yang kini sudah menjadi suaminya tengah tertidur lelap. Gaara yang tidak pernah berdekatan sedekat ini dengan orang lain dan menyadari posisi mereka yang berpelukan lebih tepatnya Gaara dipeluk, dan kau tahu? mereka hanya berdua di kamar mereka. Hal ini membuat wajah Gaara kini memerah hampir menyaingi rambutnya.

"Kenapa rasanya aneh di sini?" Gumam Gaara seraya memegang dada kirinya. _'tapi tidak terasa sakit, ini terasa menyenangkan'_ pikirnya kemudian.

Sejak terbangun, Gaara tidak dapat tidur lagi karena posisinya yang terlalu dekat dengan Naruto. Sebenarnya Gaara sudah berusaha melepaskan diri dari Naruto. Tetapi si pirang itu justru memeluknya semakin erat. Sepertinya Naruto mengira Gaara sebagai guling.

Saat dirasa ada pergerakan dari Naruto. Gaara berpura – pura tertidur, ' _Jantung bodoh jangan berdetak terlalu kencang_ ' gerutu gaara dalam hati. Gaara hanya berdoa semoga Naruto tidak mendengar detak jantungnya yang berdetak sangat cepat itu.

Perlahan Naruto membuka kedua matanya menampakkan warna seindah langit musim semi, Naruto sempat tersentak ketika langsung disuguhi pemandangan Gaara yang sedang tertidur dari samping. Perlahan sudut bibir Naruto terangkat. Sekarang dia sudah berkeluarga. Dia tidak akan sendirian lagi di rumah, bahkan setiap hari bisa tidur berdua seperti sekarang. _'sungguh hal yang sangat menyenangkan'_ pikirnya.

' _Tapi apa Gaara juga bahagia?_ ' raut wajah Naruto berubah sendu.

Naruto tidak kunjung bangun dari tempatnya tidur, dia malah usil menusuk – nusuk pipi Gaara yang agak chabby. Merasa terganggu Gaara bergerak – gerak tidak nyaman. Dilihatnya hasil dari kejahilan Naruto tadi Gaara mulai terbangun.

"Ohayou Gaara!" sapa Naruto riang.

"O..ohayou!" wajah Gaara merona.

' _sungguh pemandangan yang indah_ ' pikir Naruto. Dia jadi ingin menjahili Gaara lagi.

"Ne.. Gaara.. apa kau sakit?" Tanya Naruto khawatir, yang ditanya wajahnya sudah merona merah hampir menyaingi rambutnya.

Naruto tertawa dalam hati. Dia tidak menyangka Laki –laki bisa mempunyai ekspresi yang sangat menggemaskan seperti Gaara, atau hanya Gaara nya saja yang mempunyai ekspresi seperti ini. Naruto menjadi lebih tertarik untuk menjahili Gaara. dia mendekatkan dahinya pada dahi Gaara.

"Tidak demam" ujar Naruto berlagak innocent. Dan sukses kali ini rona di wajah Gaara sudah menyaingi rambutnya. Naruto ingin sekali tertawa, tetapi dia tidak melakukannya. Dia masih ingin menjahili Gaara.

"Ne.. Gaara.." Naruto memandang jade Gaara dengan intens, dengan masih menempelkan dahinya.

"..."

"Bisakah aku mendapatkan ciuman selamat pagi sekarang?" Bisik Naruto jahil lengkap dengan senyum mesumnya.

Gaara terlihat masih mencerna pertanyaan Naruto. Tetapi belum selesai mencerna apa maksud Naruto tadi. Naruto sudah mengecup bibir Gaara sekilas.

"Terima Kasih." Ujar Naruto riang. Dia langsung melesat menuju kamar mandi. Menahan diri untuk tidak tertawa melihat reaksi Gaara.

Gaara yang masih terkejut mulai menyadari kalau sedari tadi Naruto mengerjainya. Dan rubah mesum itu baru saja berhasil mencuri ciuman pertamanya.

"NARUTOO!" Gumam Gaara dengan penekanan pada setiap katanya lengkap dengan aura pembunuh yang menguar dari tubuhnya.

Beruntunglah Naruto yang sudah menyelamatkan diri.

Di dalam kamar mandi, Naruto terkikik senang, sepertinya dia akan memiliki hobi baru mulai dari sekarang. Tidakkah kau takut Naruto? Kau baru saja membangunkan macan yang lama tertidur. Tapi sepertinya dewi fortuna sedang berpihak pada Naruto.

Saat selesai mandi, Naruto tidak menemukan Gaara di kamar mereka. Sepertinya Gaara menggunakan kamar mandi lain untuk membersihkan diri. Naruto turun ke ruang makan, sepertinya Gaara dan kedua kakaknya sedang berada disana. Dan benar saja, mereka sedang di ruang makan, Temari sedang menata makanan untuk mereka berempat di bantu Gaara.

"Ohayou!" sapa Naruto riang.

"Ohayou, sepertinya ada yang membuatmu senang Naruto?" Sapa Kankurou yang melihat cengiran lima jari Naruto. Naruto memandang Gaara yang tengah memberinya sarapan deathglare. Melihat itu membuat Naruto sedikit merinding dan hanya dapat tersenyum nervous. Kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya pada Kankurou seraya menghampirinya ke meja makan.

"Ehehe, tidak. Hanya rasanya senang bisa makan bersama seperti ini." Ujar Naruto riang.

Gaara yang awalnya berniat marah pun mengurungkan niatnya, dia tahu kalau selama ini Naruto selalu tinggal sendirian di apartemennya. Beruntung Gaara masih punya kedua kakaknya jadi dia tidak sendirian.

Temari juga mengerti bagaimana perasaan Naruto. "Baiklah, ayo kita makan! Kau bisa makan bersama seperti ini terus Naruto, sekarang kita kan keluarga." Ujar Temari hangat.

"Hm... hm..." Naruto mengangguk – angguk kan kepalanya riang. Mereka berempat pun duduk dengan Gaara di sebelah Naruto sedangkan Temari dan Kankurou dihadapan mereka.

"itadakimasu!"

Keluarga Sabaku dengan Naruto sarapan bersama dengan riang. Kehadiran Naruto membuat suasana rumah mereka lebih hidup. Dan sepertinya Gaara sudah melupakan insiden tercurinya ciuman pertamanya tadi. Kalau saja kau tahu Gaara, itu bukan kali pertama Naruto mencuri ciuman dari mu.

Setelah selesai sarapan, Naruto dan Gaara pergi ke kantor Kazekage. Hari ini para Tetua itu ingin menyampaikan sesuatu pada mereka. Naruto berjalan riang dengan Gaara berada di sampingnya. Setiap mata yang memandang mereka pun memberikan salam. Mereka ikut bahagia melihat ekspresi Naruto yang bersinar cerah itu.

"Bahagianya pengantin baru, membuat iri saja." Bisik salah satu warga yang terdengar oleh Gaara. mendengar kata 'pengantin baru' membuat wajah Gaara menampakkan rona merah muda, walau hanya sedikit-ralat-sangat sedikit.

Sesampainya di ruang pertemuan di kantor Kazekage, mereka sudah ditunggu oleh Tetua gabungan dari Konoha dan Suna. Semua Tetua yang hadir memperhatikan gerak – gerik Naruto dan Gaara hingga mereka duduk di kursi yang disediakan untuk mereka.

"Kalian pasti bertanya – tanya untuk apa kalian kami undang kemari bukan?" tanya Baki mewakili seluruh tetua yang hadir.

Naruto dan Gaara nampak serius mendengarkan apa yang akan dikatakan para Tetua itu. Berharap semoga bukan berita buruk yang akan mereka dengar.

"Baiklah, langsung saja. Kami sudah menyiapkan hadiah untuk pernikahan anda. Berbahagialah kalian berdua Hokage-sama dan Kazekage-sama." Kata Baki disambut senyuman para Tetua yang lainnya.

Naruto dan Gaara hanya terdiam mendengar ucapan para Tetua tadi. Mereka benar – benar tidak menyangka para Tetua yang biasanya selalu membuat mereka uring – uringan sekarang begitu baik pada mereka.

"Terimakasih, kalian seharusnya tidak perlu repot – repot." Ucap Gaara, mewakili Naruto yang masih terbengong ria.

Setelah pemberian hadiah itu, Naruto dan Gaara meninggalkan ruang pertemuan tadi, meninggalkan para tetua yang sedang tertawa riang(?).

Naruto dan Gaara bersyukur karena pernikahan ini tidak seburuk yang mereka kira pada awalnya. apalagi mereka bisa cuti dan berlibur selama 2 minggu. Dan mereka baru saja mendapat hadiah berupa tiket liburan di pulau yang rumornya sangat indah. Tetapi bukannya bersiap untuk liburan, Gaara palah pergi ke ruangan nya. Dan disinilah mereka sekarang.

"Ne.. kenapa kau masih bekerja Gaara~?" Rengek Naruto yang sedari tadi merasa dicueki oleh istrinya.

Sebenarnya Gaara juga tidak ingin mengabaikan Naruto. Hanya saja jika mengingat kejadian tadi pagi. Dia selalu ingin menghajar kepala pirang itu. Lagi pula salahnya sendiri yang sedari tadi mengekori Gaara kemana pun. Tapi tidak tega juga Gaara melihat sahabatnya yang juga sekarang adalah suaminya itu dari tadi selalu menanyakan 'kenapa dan mengapa'. ' _Tidakkah dia bosan?_ ' Tanya Gaara dalam hati.

"Aku hanya ingin memeriksa beberapa berkas Naru!" Jalas Gaara.

"Tapi aku bosan~!" rengek Naruto semakin dibuat manja.

"Tidak bisakah kau tenang? Salah sendiri kau terus mengikutiku!" Omel Gaara.

"Ayolah Gaara, aku bosan. Bisakah kita berangkat liburan sekarang?" Rajuk Naruto.

Punya suami ternyata semerepotkan ini. ' _Kenapa tidak ada yang mengingatkan ku tentang ini?_ ' kesal Gaara dalam hati. Gaara melihat Naruto yang masih merengek padanya dengan wajah yang... ugh... "Bolehkah aku menghajarnya?" Tanya Gaara lirih entah pada siapa.

"Kau mengatakan sesuatu Gaara?" Naruto merasa mendengar Gaara bergumam sesuatu.

"Hah.." Gaara hanya menghela napas pasrah. "Biaklah, ayo kita pulang. Aku sudah mendapat dokumen yang aku butuhkan. Nanti ku baca dirumah saja." Ujar Gaara sambil membawa dokumen yang dia maksud tadi.

Naruto pun merespon dengan berbinar – binar. Dia senang sekali sewaktu mendengar kata liburan. Semenjak menjadi Hokage, dia hanya berada di kantornya dan berurusan dengan dokumen – dokumen negara dan misi yang sangat membosankan menurutnya. Bahkan dia tidak pernah melakukan misi apapun, yang dia lakukan hanya memberikan misi. Naruto tahu Gaara juga pasti senang dengan kata liburan. Hanya saja tidak di ekspresikan secara gamblang oleh Gaara.

"Biar aku yang bawa." Kata Naruto seraya merngambil dokumen yang dibawa Gaara.

Gaara hendak merebut dokumen itu lagi hanya saja Naruto segera menggandeng tangan Gaara dan menariknya keluar gedung Kazekage. Gaara pun hanya dapat mengikuti Naruto dalam diam dengan tangannya yang masih dalam genggaman Naruto. Gaara menundukkan kepalanya dalam – dalam untuk menyembunyikan rona merah yang pasti sudah tercetak jelas di wajahnya.

Gaara mengutuk ketidak pekaan Naruto yang tidak sadar jika ia dan Naruto sudah menjadi pusat perhatian setiap orang yang mereka lalui. Naruto tetap berjalan santai dengan sesekali membalas sapaan penduduk Suna sedangkan Gaara hanya membalas sapaan mereka dengan senyum.

"Kyaakk! Lihat itu Kazekage-sama dan Hokage-sama." Tunjuk salah satu FG mereka.

"Romantisnya, ayo kita kesana!" Ajak salah satu dari mereka.

Kumpulan FG itu langsung berlari menghampiri kedua Kage yang sedang berjalan dengan tenang. Naruto dan Gaara tiba – tiba bergidik ngeri, mereka berdua merasakan ada hal buruk yang mendekat. Naruto pun menengok ke belakang dengan gerakan patah – patah. Mereka berdua langsung memucat ketika melihat kumpulan FG mereka yang berbondong - bondong akan menerjang mereka.

"Gaara kita harus Lari" Ujar Naruto lirih.

"Gyaa... Bodoh! Turunkan aku!" Panik Gaara yang tiba – tiba diangangkat Naruto ala bridalstyle. Tapi belum sempat Gaara berontak...

"Kyak! Naruto-sama/Gaara-sama!" teriakan dari FG mereka sudah semakin dekat. Reflek Gaara memeluk leher Naruto yang mulai bersunpo menjauhi FG mereka.

FG mereka yang notabene rakyat biasa pun hanya dapat berteriak frustasi melihat idola mereka yang menjauh hilang dari pandangan mereka.

Sesampainya di kediaman Sabaku, mereka mendapati kedua kakak Gaara yang sepertinya bersiap pergi.

"Temari-nee dan Kankurou-nii mau kemana?" tanya Gaara heran dengan kedua kakaknya, setahu Gaara, mereka berdua tidak ada misi untuk 2 minggu ke depan atau selama Gaara cuti. Karena mereka akan menggantikan tugas Gaara sementara waktu.

Temari dan Kankurou terkejut melihat adik bungsunya berada di gendongan Naruto. Mereka memandang Naruto dan Gaara dengan pandangan menyelidik. Sadar di sambut dengan tatapan aneh oleh kedua kakaknya, Gaara pun baru menyadari sejak tadi dia masih berada di gendongan Naruto.

"Baka! Cepat turunkan aku!" Bentak Gaara. rona merah muda pun menjalar di wajah Gaara.

' _Kawaii'_ teriak inner Temari dan Kankurou saat melihat ekspresi Gaara.

"Eh?" Naruto yang juga baru tersadar masih menggendong Gaara pun hanya dapat tertawa nervous kemudian menurunkan Gaara.

Temari dan Kankurou yang tadinya ingin marah pada Naruto yang seenaknya menggendong adik tercinta mereka pun mengurungkan niatnya. Mereka hanya menggelengkan kepala heran dengan sikap mereka yang betolak belakang itu.

"Kami akan mengantar rombongan dari Konoha. Hari ini kan mereka akan kembali ke Konoha. Kalian juga sebaiknya ikut." Jawab Temari sekaligus mengingatkan mereka.

"Ah!, aku hampir melupakannya!" Ujar Naruto sedikit panik.

"Kalau begitu ayo kita pergi Gaara!" ajak Naruto kemudian menggandeng tangan Gaara. Gaara pun mengikuti tarikan Naruto, dibelakangnya kedua kakak Gaara hanya dapat mengulum senyum melihat adik bungsunya. Yang dari kacamata mereka terlihat bahagia.

"Ku rasa menikahi Naruto membuat Gaara bahagia..." bisik Kankurou pada Temari. "...tapi awas saja kalau rubah mesum itu berani membuat Gaara bersedih, akan ku cincang dia!" ujar Kankurou pada temari yang hanya ditanggapi senyuman oleh Temari.

Dulu mereka memang pernah membenci Gaara yang dingin dan seperti mesin pembunuh karena keegoisannya. Tetapi karena Naruto, Gaara mulai berubah dari yang tadinya adik yang sangat dingin dan sadis menjadi adik yang selalu mereka idam – idamkan, tak khayal mereka sekarang sangat menyayangi Gaara. apapun untuk kebahagiaan adik bungsunya itu akan mereka lakukan. Tapi kalau ada yang berani menyakiti adiknya itu, mereka tak akan segan – segan mencincang orang itu. Dan melihat Gaara yang sedikit merona karena ulah Naruto membuat mereka menyimpulkan kalau adiknya itu bahagia bersama Naruto.

Tanpa terasa mereka sampai di depan penginapan yang di tinggali oleh rombongan dari Konoha. Terlihat mereka sudah bersiap di depan penginapan. Mereka menyambut kedatangan kedua Kage beserta Temari dan Kankurou dengan senyum penuh arti ketika melihat Naruto dan Gaara tengah berpegangan tangan.

Naruto dan Gaara yang merasa dipandangi dengan tatapan aneh untuk kesekian kalinya itu pun baru tersadar kalau mereka masih berpegangan tangan, kontan mereka berdua cepat – cepat melepas genggaman tangan meraka. Naruto terenyum kikuk, sementara Gaara hanya menunduk malu seraya berguman lirih "Baka!"

Sai mendekati Naruto dan berbisik. "Naruto, Gaara-san terlihat manis sekali jika sedang malu seperti itu." Sai tersenyum penuh arti kepada Naruto.

Naruto yang mendengar itu langsung melihat Gaara dan benar saja, istrinya itu terlihat sangat imut. Naruto langsung menarik Gaara ke belakangnya dan menutupi badan Gaara yang kecil dengan tubuhnya, seakan tidak rela membagi pemandangan indah itu pada orang lain.

"Dasar Naruto!" ujar sakura sambil terkikik geli melihat tingkah sahabat nya itu.

"Huh, kau pelit sekali Naruto!" teriak Kiba yang merasa Naruto tidak rela membagi ekspresi langka Kazekage muda itu.

"Enak saja. Aku kan suaminya! Wek!" ujar Naruto seraya menjulurkan lidahnya seperti anak kecil.

"Dasar posesif!" cibir mereka bersamaan.

Mereka pun tertawa bersama ikut gembira dengan pasangan baru itu. Sesampainya di gerbang Suna, mereka saling berjabatan dan mengucapkan salam perpisahan dan tidak lupa ucapan selamat untuk kedua pengantin baru.

"Di mana Sasuke, aku tidak melihatnya?" tanya Naruto yang tersadar Sasuke tidak ada dalam rombongan.

"Dia sudah berangkat sejak tadi pagi, katanya ada yang perlu dia urus terlebih dahulu." Jelas Sakura pada Naruto yang ditanggapi anggukkan oleh Naruto. Sebenarnya Naruto merasa ada yang aneh dengan sahabatnya itu. ' _aku akan menanyakannya langsung saja kalau bertemu'_ pikir Naruto dalam hati.

Akhirnya rombongan dari Konoha pun berangkat. Temari, Kankurou serta para Tetua Suna yang mengantar mereka sampai depan gerbang pun sudah kembali ke kediaman masing – masing. Sedangkan Naruto masih melihat rombongan yang semakin menjauh dari depan Gerbang Suna ditemani Gaara tentunya.

"Kau kenapa Naruto?" tanya Gaara yang merasa ada yang aneh dengan Naruto.

"Ah, Ti-tidak, ayo kita pulang! Aku mau cepat – cepat liburan ttebayou!" Ujar Naruto riang. Gaara merasa ada yang mengganggu pikiran Naruto. Tetapi melihat Naruto yang sepertinya tidak mau cerita, Gaara mengurungkan niatnya untuk bertanya. Mereka pun kembali ke kediaman Sabaku.

Sesampainya di kediaman Sabaku, Naruto langsung melesat ke kamarnya, membeseskan barang – barang yang sekiranya nanti diperlukan saat liburan. Sementara Gaara pergi ke perpustakaan kecil di rumahnya untuk menyimpan dokumen yang dibawa nya tadi. Setelah itu Gaara pun ikut bersiap – siap untuk liburannya.

"Hati – hati di jalan Gaara, kalau rubah mesum itu macam – macam hajar saja dia!" Pesan Kankurou pada adiknya yang berpamitan.

"Bersenang – senang lah disana, dan tidak usah memikirkan Desa, kami akan menjaga Suna dengan baik..." ujar Temari yang tersenyum lembut pada Gaara. kemudian dia memandandang Naruto yang dari tadi wajahnya terus berseri – seri dengan tajam."... Dan kau Naruto, jaga Gaara. kalau ada lecet sedikit saja, aku akan menerbangkanmu ke bulan!" ancam Temari.

Naruto hanya dapat bergidik ngeri mendengar ancaman Temari dan Kankurou. "Tenang saja ttebayou! Aku akan menjaga Gaara dengan baik, dia kan istriku." Ujar Naruto bangga.

"Terimakasih Kankurou-nii, Temari-nee, aku percayakan Suna pada kalian. Dan kalian tidak perlu berlebihan, aku bisa menjaga diri sendiri." Ujar Gaara tegas.

Siang itu juga, mereka pergi ke pulau yang menjadi tempat mereka liburan, tentu dengan diantar beberapa anbu Suna. Setelah menempuh 6 jam perjalanan darat, sekarang mereka harus menempuh perjalanan laut selama 1 jam.

Beruntung hari sudah senja, dari kapal yang mereka tumpangi mereka bisa melihat sunset yang sangat indah. Sungguh romantis untuk sebuah liburan biasa.

Gaara benar – benar memanfaatkan waktunya, sekarang dia sedang menikmati pemandangan langit senja. Mengamati matahari yang perlahan menuju peraduannya, nampak sangat indah. Dari dulu Gaara sangat mengagumi warna langit senja. Sinarnya yang begitu meghangatkan sekarang menyirami tubuhnya yang sedang berdiri di deck kapal, membuatnya terhipnotis hingga tanpa sadar tangannya direntangkan, matanya terpejam seolah ingin memeluk cahaya yang menenangkan hatinya itu.

"Indah." Kata yang tanpa sadar terlontar dari mulut Naruto. Matanya sedari tadi tidak lepas dari Gaara.

Ya, Sekarang mereka sedang melihat sunset bersama di deck kapal. Hanya jika Gaara sedang berdiri di samping Deck, Naruto sedang duduk agak jauh di samping Gaara. Mereka sudah hampir smpai di dermaga. Gaara yang terlalu asyik menikmati matahari terbenam tidak menyadarinya hingga terbesit di pikiran Naruto untuk menjahili Gaara.

Naruto mengendap – endap ke samping Gaara.

"Gaara."

"Hm." Jawab Gaara tanpa menoleh kepada Naruto.

Sudut bibir Naruto terangkat. Dia mendekatkan dirinya disamping Gaara dan berbisik. "kau lebih indah dari sunset itu hime."

Gaara terkejut dan tanpa aba – aba menoleh kesamping. Wajah mereka sangat dekat, hingga tanpa sadar tatapan mata mereka terkunci satu sama lain. Guratan merah muda pun sudah menghiasi wajah keduanya. Hingga...

"Ne.. apa kau ingin aku cium sekarang hime?" goda Naruto dengan seringai jahilnya.

Gaara segera sadar dengan kejahilan Naruto dan mengambil ancang – ancang untuk memukul kepala pirang itu jika berani menyiumnya lagi.

Naruto hanya bisa tertawa nervous menyadari pasir Gaara yang sudah bersiap menyerangnya.

"Kita bertanding! yang sampai penginapan terakhir harus mencium pemenangnya. Sampai jumpa Gaara!"

"He..hei! Tunggu! Kau curang Naruto!"

Al hasil kedua Kage itu pun kejar – kejaran sampai di depan penginapan. Mereka berdua tertawa riang tanpa beban. Mereka berlari seakan mereka hanya lah orang biasa tanpa kekuatan ninja. Sesekali Naruto berbalik dan meledek Gaara yang berada di belakangnya.

Terkadang Gaara pun terlihat cemberut kesal karena tidak dapat membalas ledekan Naruto. sungguh manis saat Naruto melihat wajah Gaara yang cemberut menahan kesal. Betapa beruntungnya dia yang dapat melihat ekspresi Gaara ini. Dan tentu saja Naruto tidak mau membagi ini dengan siapa pun.

Tanpa sadar, mereka pun sampai di depan penginapan. Penginapan itu sungguh indah, dengan arsitektur seperti rumah – rumah pedesaan yang terbuat dari kayu. Mereka disambut oleh salah satu pelayan. Pelayan itu mengantar mereka ke salah satu bangunan rumah minimalis. Ternyata rumah – rumah kecil itu adalah kamar yang disediakan untuk pengunjung penginapan.

"ini rumah anda selama di pulau ini Hokage-sama, Kazekage-sama. Silahkan beristirahat, anda pasti lelah setelah menempuh perjalanan panjang. Makan malam akan kami siapkan 30 menit lagi. Anggap lah rumah sendiri. Saya permisi." Kata pelayan itu ramah setelah membukakan pintu dan memberikan kuncinya untuk kedua Kage tersebut.

Naruto dan Gaara tak henti – hentinya mengagumi rumah kecil mereka itu. Rumah itu seperti apartement dengan satu kamar yang mempunyai dua tempat tidur berukuran queensize di dalamnya, satu kamar mandi, dapur pribadi lengkap dengan prabotan serta meja makan, dan ruang tamu minimalis dengan televisi kecil sebagai pelengkap. Dari kamar ada balkon yang menghubungkan rumah kecil itu dengan pemandangan laut lepas. Benar – benar tempat yang luar biasa.

Naruto sangat _excited_ dan berlarian kesana kemari menjelajahi seluruh sudut rumah. "Gaara, ayo kemari. Ini sangat indah!" Teriaknya dari balkon kamar mereka.

Gaara menghampiri Naruto dan benar saja, pemandangan laut dari balkon kamar itu sangat indah. Laut yang sangat luas memantulkan sinar rembulan bak permata, diatasnya langsung disuguhi pemandangan langit yang bertaburan bintang – bintang. Gaara sampai tidak dapat mendeskripsikannya dengan kata – kata. Mata jade nya berbinar cerah. Lagi – lagi Naruto terhipnotis oleh permata milik Gaara tersebut. "sangat indah" Ujar Naruto yang masih terpana oleh pemandangan Gaara dari samping.

Mereka terdiam menikmati angin malam yang berhembus pelan. Diam – diam Gaara mencuri pandang pada Naruto yang sedang tersenyum lembut menghadap lautan lepas. Nyaman itu yang selalu Gaara rasakan jika bersama Naruto.

"Gaara, kau kenapa?" tanya Naruto khawatir sewaktu mendapati Gaara sedang melamun.

"T-tak apa, hanya sedikit lelah." Jawab Gaara bohong. Tidak mungkin kan dia mengatakan kalau dia tengah memikirkan Naruto.

Naruto jadi khawatir dengan keadaan Gaara, salahnya juga tadi membuat Gaara berlarian. "Ayo masuk ke dalam, angin malam tidak baik untuk kesehatan." Titah Naruto seraya menarik Gaara ke dalam rumah.

Mereka pun mandi membersihkan badan mereka yang lengket karena keringat. Gaara yang mandi terlebih dahulu kemudian Naruto. Tepat 30 menit, pelayan tadi kembali membawa makan malam untuk mereka berdua. Naruto yang baru selesai dengan ritual mandinya pun langsung menghampiri Gaara di meja makan. Mereka berdua makan bersama, sesekali Gaara menegur Naruto yang makan dengan kalap(?).

Selesai makan, Gaara mencuci alat makan mereka berdua, sedangkan Naruto sudah melarikan diri dan sedang menonton tv diruang tamu yang merangkap ruang keluarga. Sebenarnya ruang itu tidak dapat disebut ruangan, karena antara dapur, ruang makan, dan ruang tamu tersebut tidak bersekat, satu – satunya sekat dalam rumah kecil itu adalah sekat yang membatasi kamar tidur dengan ketiga ruangan tadi dan jangan lupakan sekat untuk kamar mandi tentunya.

Sebenarnya Gaara ingin memarahi Naruto yang seenaknya saja tidak membantu nya mencuci piring tapi dia teringat, disini dialah yang mengambil peran istri, jadi sudah menjadi kewajibannya melayani suami. Karena memikirkan status mereka, Gaara jadi teringat sesuatu yang mengganjal(?). Ini bukan lah liburan biasa, ini adalah bulan madu. Menyadari hal itu wajah Gaara langsung memanas.

Naruto sudah bosan mengganti chanel tv dan tidak ada hal yang menarik menurutnya. Naruto berniat untuk membantu Gaara di dapur, saat menghampiri Gaara, Naruto melihat Gaara yang wajahnya memerah.

"Gaara, apakah kau sakit? Sebaiknya kau tidur saja, biar aku yang menyelesaikan mencuci piring." Ujar Naruto yang khawatir meihat Gaara. dia tidak menyadari alasan sebenarnya kenapa wajah Gaara memerah, Naruto pikir Gaara demam karena kelelahan setelah perjalanan mereka.

Naruto pun memapah-ralat-menyeret Gaara ke kamar dan menyuruhnya untuk tidur. Gaara menurut saja karena memang dia merasa sangat lelah dan juga ia ingin menghilangkan pikiran - pikiran konyol tentang bulan madu. ' _tidak mungkin Naruto menyukai ku, kami hanya terpaksa menikah. Aku tidak boleh terlalu berharap._ ' gumam Gaara dalam hati. Perlahan Gaara pun memasuki dunia mimpi.

Setelah selesai mencuci piring, Naruto melihat Gaara. Naruto menghampiri Gaara dan menyelimutinya kemudian duduk di samping ranjang Gaara. Naruto tersenyum melihat Gaara yang begitu polos dalam tidurnya. "Gaa-chan, apakah kau bahagia? Maafkan aku mulai mencintaimu." Gumam Naruto lirih yang tidak mungkin terdengar Gaara yang sudah tertidur pulas. Naruto pun menuju tempat tidurnya disamping tempat tidur Gaara.

 ** _Skip time_**

Kicauan burung yang begitu merdu terdengar seperti suara – suara lembut yang menyapa dipagi hari yang cerah. Kicauan itu perlahan membangunkan pemuda manis dengan lingkar hitam di sekitar matanya. Pemuda itu mengerjapkan matanya berkali – kali berusaha mengumpulkan kesadarannya.

Perlahan pemuda itu bangun dari tempat tidur, menginjakkan kedua kakinya pada lantai rumah yang dingin. Menyadari di seberang tempat tidurnya ada seseorang yang masih terlelap dalam tidurnya. Pemuda itu pun berjalan pelan menuju kamar mandi takut membangunkan pemuda yang masih tertidu.

Setelah selesai mandi, pemuda itu yang biasa dipanggil Gaara, menuju dapur. Dia ingin menyiapkan sarapan untuk dia dan suaminya, sebenarnya tadi malam dia sudah ditawari oleh pelayan, mereka akan menggunakan layanan penginapan atau akan memasak sendiri, tentu bahan – bahan nya akan disiapkan oleh pihak penginapan. Dan Gaara memilih untuk memasak sendiri, selain karena dia hobi memasak dan sering membantu kakak perempuannya memasak, dia juga bukan orang yang pemalas. Jadi dia memilih untuk memasak sendiri.

Setelah selesai menyiapkan sarapan berupa sanwitch sederhana, dia pun ke kamar untuk membangunkan Naruto. Gaara membangunkan Naruto dengan pelan, perlahan mengguacangkan tubuh suaminya yang ternyata sangat sulit dibangunkan itu. Kesabarannya hampir habis, saat dia bersiap memberikan pukulan selamat paginya, tiba – tiba ada yang menariknya hingga dia terjatuh kedepan.

"Biarkan aku tidur sebentar lagi Gaara." Gumam Naruto setengah sadar. Naruto mengeratkan pelukannya pada Gaara yang terjatuh diatasnya karena tarikannya. "Gaa-chan, kau wangi sekali." Gumam Naruto lagi.

Twich

Persimpangan muncul di pelipis Gaara, dia sangat tidak menyukai dipanggil dengan surfik chan, apalagi baru saja Naruto dengan seenaknya memanggil Gaara dengan panggilan yang menurutnya sangat memalukan.

Duk!

"Itta-ittai!"

Dan pukulan sayang pun akhirnya mampir di kepala pirang Naruto, salah sendiri seenaknya memeluk dan memanggil Gaara seperti itu.

"Kau tega sekali Gaa-chan~!" rengek Naruto.

"Berhenti memanggilku seperti itu! Dan cepat bangun! Kita disini untuk liburan bukan tidur!" omel Gaara.

Gaara pun berlalu ke ruang makan menyiapkan teh hangat untuk mereka berdua, sedangkan Naruto dengan terpaksa melangkah ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri.

 ** _Skip Time_**

Setelah selesai sarapan, mereka memutuskan untuk berjalan – jalan ke pantai. Kemarin malam saat pertama kali menginjakkan kaki di pulau ini, pantai begitu sepi. Tetapi pagi ini pantai begitu ramai pengunjung, banyak kedai – kedai yang berjualan disepanjang pantai. Ada yang menjual makanan, minuman bahkan yang menjual baju dan pernak pernik pun ada.

Naruto dan Gaara berjalan beriringan dengan mengenakan kaos dan celana pendek tanpa seragam shinobi mereka. Beruntung di pulau itu tidak ada FansGirl mereka jadi keduanya dapat menikmati liburan dengan tenang. Saat mempir di kedai yang menjual es kelapa, tanpa disengaja Gaara ditabrak oleh seorang wanita.

"Go-gomennasai." Ujar wanita itu sambil membungkuk dalam – dalam.

"Tak apa, aku juga kurang hati – hati tadi" ujar Gaara sopan.

"Kau tak apa Gaara?" tanya Naruto sambil membawa dua buah es kelapa di tangannya.

Wanita yang menabrak Gaara tadi sedikit tersentak ketika mendengar suara Naruto, perlahan wanita itu mengangkat kepalanya melihat apakah yang di dengarnya memang suara orang itu. Benar saja dia melihat Naruto yang tengah menghampiri pemuda yang baru saja ia tabrak tadi.

"Na-naruto-kun?" Gumam wanita itu lirih tetapi dapat di dengar oleh Gaara dan Naruto. sontak mereka berdua memandang ke arah wanita yang menabrak Gaara tadi.

"Hinata-chan?" ujar Naruto riang. Dia tidak menyangka akan bertemu Hinata di pulau ini. Memang sebulan yang lalu, keluarga Hyuga meminta izin kepadanya untuk melatih Hinata dan Hanabi di suatu pulau. Tidak menyangka kalau pulau ini lah yang mereka maksud.

Melihat orang yang dicintai di tempat seperti ini membuat wajah Hinata memanas. "Na-naruto-kun se-sedang apa di pu-pulau ini?" tanya Hinata malu – malu.

"Aku sedang liburan bersama Gaara ttebayou! Kebetulan sekali bertemu dengan mu disini" ujar Naruto senang bisa bertemu dengan salah satu temannya di pulau ini.

"Na-Naruto-kun de-dengan Ka-Kazekage-sama?" Hinata heran bagaimana bisa kedua pemimpin desa pergi bersama ke pulau ini.

"Ehehe, kau pasti belum tahu, aku dan Gaara sudah menikah dua hari yang lalu loh. Kami di sini untuk berbulan madu ttebayou!" Ucap Naruto dengan riangnya tanpa memperhatikan kondisi sekitarnya.

Gaara wajahnya sudah merah padam karena ucapan 'bulan madu' yang dilontarkan Naruto pada Hinata. Sedangkan Hinata yang langsung memucat ketika mendengar kata 'menikah'. Hinata melihat kearah Naruto dan Gaara bergantian hingga tanpa disadari dia jatuh pinsan. Naruto yang melihat Hinata pinsan pun refleks menangkap tubuh Hinata sebelum jatuh ke tanah pasir.

"Hinata? Kenapa kau pinsan? Hei, bangunlah!" Karena khawatir dengan keadaan Hinata, Naruto langsung menggendong Hinata ala bridalstyle ke klinik terdekat. Sebelum pergi dia sempat berpesan pada Gaara. "Gaara, kau pulang lah terlebih dahulu, aku akan mengantar Hinata ke klinik."

Gaara hanya dapat memandangi kepergian Naruto dalam diam. "Kenapa rasanya sakit?" gumam Gaara seraya memegang dada kirinya. Gaara pun kembali ke rumah kecil mereka.

Tanpa terasa siang sudah berganti malam, dan Naruto belum juga pulang. Gaara sudah menunggu Naruto dari tadi. Bahkan dia belum memakan makan malamnya, berharap Naruto akan pulang sebentar lagi dan mereka akan makan malam bersama. Tetapi sampai jam 9 malam Naruto belum juga kembali. Tanpa sadar air mata pun mengalir dengan mulusnya melalui pipi Gaara. 'kau _bodoh Gaara, Pernikahan ini hanyalah karena paksaan. Berhentilah beharap lebih._ ' gumam Gaara dalam hati sekaligus berusaha menguatkan diri sendiri.

Gaara yang frustasi menunggu Naruto pun menuju ke lemari pendingin. Dia mengambil sake. Gaara berharap dengan meminum sake pikirannya tentang Naruto akan hilang. Sebenarnya Gaara bukanlah orang yang menyukai sake, bahkan dia selalu menghindari minuman itu. Tetapi entah setan apa yang sedang merasukinya, dia pun meminum sake itu hingga habis satu botol. Gaara yang sudah mabuk itu pun tertidur di meja makan.

TBC

Apa yang akan terjadi pada NaruGaa chapter depan? Ehehe, kana juga penasaran #senyum mesum.

Jangan lupa review minna-san! :)


	5. Chapter 5

Makasih buat yang udah review, nge-fav dan nge-follow fic ini.

Kana mencoba sebaik mungkin untuk chapter ini, semoga tidak mengecewakan kalian semua. Mengenai lemon yang asem, kana sendiri bingung mau nulis lemon apa enggak. Apa lagi lemon yang asem? Asem gimana? Kana enggak ngerti. Author baru ini masih polos loh. #Masang tampang innocent. Adakah yang percaya?

Kana gak yakin cerita yang kana buat ini ada humor nya. Anggep aja ada. Hihi. Maksa banget. Typo memang masih meraja lela di sini. Padahal udah nyoba di baca ulang sebelum di publish tapi dasar memang masih kurang teliti. Mohon di maklumi. Di chapter ini Gaara dan Naruto kana buat OOC.

Semoga chapter ini tidak mengecewakan. Langsung saja, selamat membaca!

 **Disclaimer : Semua Chara ini milik Masashi Kisimoto tapi cerita ini milik Kanaze**

 **dan terinspirasi sama dark-san dan kirin-san. Jadi pinjam charanya ya Kishimoto-sensei,**

 **Warning : Yaoi, nyrempet Mpreg tapi usahain tetep T, Typo dll**

 **Pairing : NaruGaa**

 **Kana peringatkan ya! Yang GAK SUKA Yaoi/ Boyxboy /ShonenAi**

 **silahkan tinggalkan halaman ini.**

 **(Bagi yang gak keberatan dengan hal-hal diatas silahkan RnR)**

 **Our Destiny**

Naruto dengan terburu – buru kembali ke rumah penginapannya. Dia merasa sangat bersalah karena terlalu lama meninggalkan Gaara. Sebenarnya dia ingin segera pulang begitu Hinata sadarkan diri. Tetapi setelah Hinata sadarkan diri dan melihat wajah Naruto, Hinata kembali pinsan. Naruto sama sekali tidak mengerti kenapa Hinata selalu pinsan ketika melihatnya.

Karena tidak tega meninggalkan Hinata sendirian. Naruto menuggui Hinata sampai ada keluarganya yang datang. Begitu Hyuga Kizashi, ayah Hinata datang. Beliau mengajak Naruto untuk makan malam bersama sebagai ucapan terimakasih. Naruto pun tidak dapat menolak nya. Dan berakhirlah mereka berbincang tentang keadaan Konoha dan Suna yang sempat menegang dan tentang status barunya yang sekarang sudah menikah dengan Gaara. Pemimpin klan Hyuga itu sedikit terkejut pada awalnya. Setelah sembuh dari acara terkejutnya, pemimpin klan Hyuga itu pun tak lupa memberikan selamat pada Naruto. Setelah selesai makan, Naruto langsung berpamitan pulang.

Naruto pulang ke rumah kecil penginapannya tepat jam 10 malam. Naruto sebenarnya tidak suka harus meninggalkan Gaara sendirian apalagi sampai larut seperti ini. Naruto berharap Gaara sudah tidur dan tidak menunggu nya pulang. Tetapi ketika melihat lampu rumahnya masih menyala, Naruto pun semakin merasa bersalah. "Semoga Gaara tidak menunggu ku." Naruto mengutuk kebodohannya sendiri yang tidak memberikan kabar pada Gaara. Padahal alat komunikasi sudah semakin canggih. (Di comik NARUTO chapter 702 sudah ada telephone, bahkan laptop pun ada jadi 'our destiny' juga tidak mau ketinggalan).

Naruto membuka pintu rumahnya dan menutupnya perlahan. "Tadaima!"

Hening. ' _Aneh, kenapa tidak ada sahutan?_ '

Setelah mengunci pintu, Naruto pun masuk dan mendapati Gaara yang tertidur di meja makan. Hati Naruto mencelos ketika melihat makanan yang belum tersentuh di depan Gaara. Bodohnya dia membiarkan Gaara- _nya_ menunggu sampai tertidur seperti ini. "Naruto no Baka!" kesal Naruto pada dirinya sendiri.

Naruto mendekati Gaara, membelai surai merah darah Gaara lembut. "Gaara, kenapa kau tidur disini?" tanya Naruto pelan seraya membangunkan Gaara.

"Enghh... Naru..." igau Gaara. Tidak bangun, Gaara hanya terus mengigau tidak jelas.

Naruto akhirnya menggendong Gaara ala bridal style ke tempat tidur. Merebahkan tubuh Gaara perlahan kemudian menyelimutinya. Naruto duduk di samping tempat tidur Gaara, memandang wajah Gaara lama, mengamati setiap lekuk wajah istrinya. Saat pandangannya sampai pada bibir tipis Gaara yang sedikit terbuka, Naruto ingin sekali kembali merasakan lembutnya bibir itu. Bibir yang telah menjadi candu untuknya.

Naruto sendiri tidak mengerti, harusnya dia itu straight, dan sampai saat ini pun dia merasa masih menyukai kaum hawa dan tidak menyukai lelaki. Tetapi menurutnya Gaara itu pengecualian. Naruto selalu ingin menyentuh Gaara. melihat berbagai ekspresi yang akan dikeluarkan Gaara karena sentuhannya. Naruto selalu ingin mengecup bibir tipis Gaara, dan menjadikan Gaara miliknya seutuhnya.

Tanpa sadar perasaan Naruto pada Gaara sudah pada tahap yang lebih dalam, entah sejak kapan, dia sendiri juga tidak tahu. Tapi Naruto tahu perasaannya bukan rasa sayang pada sahabat, tapi perasaan ingin memiliki dan ingin membuat Gaara bahagia. Ya, Naruto mencintai Gaara.

Perlahan Naruto mendekatkan bibirnya pada bibir tipis Gaara. Naruto bisa merasakan deru nafas yang teratur dari Gaara, menandakan bahwa Gaara masih tertidur lelap. Perlahan Naruto mengecup bibir tipis Gaara. Tidak lama, karena Naruto takut akan mengganggu tidur Gaara.

Meskipun melihat Gaara tertidur seperti anak kecil membuatnya ingin menyentuh Gaara lebih. Sebenarnya bisa saja Naruto memaksa Gaara dan mengklaim haknya sebagai suami Gaara. Tetapi Dia tidak akan melakukan hal yang akan menyakiti Gaara- _nya_. Setidaknya tanpa persetujuan Gaara.

"Oyasumi Hime." Naruto mengecup kening Gaara dan beranjak untuk tidur di tempat tidurnya di samping tempat tidur Gaara. Tetapi saat akan melangkah, ada tangan yang menahannya. Naruto pun berbalik dan memandang Gaara.

"Gaara ada apa?" tanya Naruto lembut pada Gaara yang terlihat sedang berusaha membuka matanya.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku." Ujar Gaara dengan suara yang sangat pelan. Naruto tidak dapat mendengar Gaara dengan jelas. Namun Naruto merasakan genggaman tangan Gaara padanya yang semakin mengerat. Naruto menyadari Gaara tidak mau dia pergi. Naruto mendekati Gaara lagi dan duduk di samping ranjang Gaara.

"Aku tidak akan pergi Gaara, maafkan aku meninggalkanmu sendirian tadi." Kata Naruto terselip penyesalan di dalamnya. Naruto membelai surai merah Gaara dengan lembut berharap dapat menenangkan Gaara.

Tanpa di duga, Gaara tiba – tiba memeluk Naruto. Karena terkejut Naruto kehilangan keseimbangan dan jatuh di atas Gaara. Naruto sedikit heran dengan tingkah Gaara, tetapi tidak berusaha melepas pelukan Gaara. Ini adalah kali pertama Gaara memeluknya. Tentu Naruto tidak akan menolak. Bahkan innernya sudah meloncat – loncat girang(?). Saat dirasa pelukan Gaara melonggar, Naruto sedikit mengambil jarak untuk melihat wajah Gaara. Melihat Gaara yang wajahnya sudah sangat merah hampir menyaingi rambutnya membuat Naruto dengan susah payah menelan ludahnya sendiri. ' _Gaara sungguh menggoda_ ' inner Naruto berteriak tetapi dengan susah payah Naruto mengendalikan dirinya.

Gaara mendorong tubuh Naruto hingga kini mereka berdua terduduk. Tetapi kemudian Gaara memiringkan kepalanya seperti orang bingung. "Kau siapa? Hik..."

"Eh?" Naruto bingung dengan tingkah Gaara yang tiba - tiba berubah. ' _Kenapa Gaara bertanya seperti itu?_ '. Naruto mendapat firasat buruk.

"Ternyata baka Naru, apa yang kau lakukan disini? Hik..." tanya Gaara dengan suara yang manja dan sensual(?)-menurut Naruto. Gaara meletakkan telunjuk tangan kanannya pada bibirnya sendiri. Memainkan telunjuknya itu pada bibirnya yang terlihat mempout dengan begitu manisnya. Gaara memasang wajah innocent dengan mata jade nya yang memandang polos.

Naruto pun memandangnya tanpa berkedip, ' _apakah Gaara sedang mengetes ku?_ ' pikir Naruto yang merasa Gaara tengah menggodanya atau mengerjainya?. Naruto pun bersusah payah supaya tidak menerjang Gaara sekarang juga.

"apa kau mau mencium ku lagi? Hik.. kemudian meninggalkanku begitu saja? Hik.. Dasar rubah mesum! Hik.." setelah mengatakan itu Gaara tertawa tidak jelas dan sesekali mengerling genit pada Naruto. Naruto hanya dapat tertawa nervous melihat tingkah Gaara. Antara ingin tertawa dan menahan diri dari godaan Panda merah manis.

"Naruto no Baka! Hik... Ahaha." Gaara masih meracau tidak jelas.

Di tengah kegalauannya akan godaan Gaara. Naruto pun mencoba berfikir rasional. "Gaara, apakah tadi kau meminum sake?"

"Hik.. jangan katakan hal yang aneh..." Kata Gaara sambil menunjuk – nunjuk Naruto.

"Kau lah yang aneh Gaara." Naruto mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Gaara yang memerah. Naruto mengendus di sekitar bibir Gaara bermaksud memastikan apakah Gaara sedang mabuk atau tidak. Gaara terdiam untuk beberapa saat. Kemudian memukul kepala pirang Naruto. Naruto terkejut karena setelah memukulnya, Gaara malah mengajak – ngacak surai pirangnya.

"Ahh.., sungguh lembut... Ku pikir ini tajam... " Guman Gaara. Naruto hanya dapat cengo melihat tingkah aneh Gaara yang sudah akut(?). sekarang Gaara tengah mengusap kepalanya dengan lembut.

"Menyenangkan..." Gumam Gaara lagi. Kemudian menarik – narik rambut Naruto dengan kasar. Gaara bertingkah seperti anak kecil yang baru saja mendapat mainan baru lengkap dengan suara manja nya. Mengabaikan Naruto yang pasrah menjadi mainannya –rambut pirang ala duriannya dijambak Gaara.

"Ha. Ha. Ha. Ha." Naruto yang mendapat perlakuan itu hanya dapat tertawa _geje_ (?).

' _ternyata begini kalau Gaara meminum sake, pantas dia tidak pernah minum sake sebelumnya_ ' pikir Nauto. Seingat Naruto Gaara selalu menolak jika ada yang menawarinya sake. Sepertinya Naruto diam – diam sering memperhatikan Gaara, meskipun Naruto sendiri tidak menyadarinya.

Selesai dengan mainannya –menjambak dengan sepenuh hati rambut durian Naruto. Gaara terdiam.

"Sekarang bagaimana?" Naruto menunggu apa lagi yang akan dilakukan Gaara yang sedang mabuk dengan antusias(?). Dia terus mengawasi Gaara.

Gaara terdiam untuk beberapa saat. Perlahan kedua tangan Gaara bergerak untuk melepas kancing kemeja yang dia pakai. Naruto yang sedari tadi mengawasi Gaara pun berubah tegang.

"Gaara, jangan bilang kau akan membuka baju!" Naruto salah tingkah melihat kelakuan Gaara. selama Naruto menjadi sahabat Gaara hingga kini ia telah menikahi Gaara, Naruto tidak pernah sekalipun melihat tubuh polos Gaara.

"Ahh... Sungguh panas!" Gaara menyingkap selimut yang menutupi pinggangnya. Dari kemejanya yang terbuka, Naruto tahu bahkan Gaara sedang tidak memakai sand armornya. Kulitnya yang putih bersih tanpa cacat nampak bersinar karena keringat. Pipi Naruto segera memerah begitu disuguhi pandangan dada Gaara yang putih mulus tanpa cacat sedikitpun ada di depan matanya. Naruto bahkan yakin pria normal mana pun yang disuguhi pemandangan seperti ini pasti rela menyimpang.

Naruto menelan ludah dengan susah payah dan perlahan berdiri. "Gaara, jangan bilang kau sedang menggodaku?"

Naruto mengambil selimut yang dibuang Gaara. Perlahan mendekati Gaara, matanya fokus memandang Gaara yang masih setia membuka kancing bajunya. Sesekali Naruto terlihat menelan ludah. Tanpa menunggu lagi Naruto menutup tubuh Gaara dengan selimut yang tadi dibuang Gaara.

"Apa yang kau lakukan!" Teriak Gaara tidak terima dengan ulah Naruto. Akhirnya terjadi pergulatan singkat antara Gaara dan Naruto.

"Mengikat mu seperti ini..." jawab Naruto enteng seraya mengikat tubuh Gaara dengan selimut dan beberapa tali membuat Gaara seperti eggroll(Bisa bayangin Gaara yang tergulung dengan selimut tebal hanya kepala dan ujung kakinya saja yang terlihat).

"Lepaskan aku!" Bentak Gaara.

"Tak akan!" ujar Naruto yang tersenyum melihat hasil karyanya. ' _tak akan aku biarkan Gaara yang mabuk menggodaku_.'

"lepaskan aku!" Gaara terus meronta – ronta dalam ikatan. Berguling – guling di atas tempat tidur.

' _kazekage eggroll'_ batin Naruto tersenyum.

"Bukankah ini menyenangkan Gaara?" mendengar perkataan Naruto, Gaara yang tadinya meronta tiba - tiba terdiam kemudian memandang Naruto dengan posisi tengkurap dan kepalanya menoleh ke arah Naruto. Sepertinya Gaara kelelahan karena terus meronta dalam ikatannya. Nafasnya yang terengah karena meronta perlahan mulai teratur. Naruto dapat melihat mata jade Gaara menyiratkan kelelahan yang sangat.

 _'_ _Mungkinkah Gaara sudah tenang?'_ pikir Naruto yang tidak tega melihat Gaara memasang wajah kelelahan.

"Ku mohon... lepaskan aku... Naru..." Kata Gaara lemah dengan tatapan memohon pada Naruto.

Naruto membeku melihat tatapan Gaara yang memelas itu. Perlahan Naruto menghampiri Gaara berniat melepaskan ikatannya. Hingga...

"Apa yang kau pikirkan, rubah mesum!" Bentak Gaara seraya berdiri dari tempat tidur dan memutuskan ikatan nya dengan sekali sentak.

"Wow!" Naruto hampir saja terpengaruh dengan akting memelas Gaara. Tetapi kemudian Gaara tiba – tiba terjatuh. Naruto dengan sigap menangkap tubuh Gaara yang melemas.

"Panas sekali Naru..." Gaara masih merengek dalam pelukan Naruto meski kini tubuhnya lemas tidak berdaya. Naruto membaringkan Gaara kembali pada tempat tidurnya.

"Panas Naru.. lepas...enghh.." Wajah Gaara masih memelas dan meminta Naruto untuk melepaskan pakainnya.

"Tidak!" tegas Naruto. Naruto tahu Gaara sedang dalam pengaruh alkohol. Gaara pasti tidak sadar tengah merayunya seperti ini.

' _ingatkan aku untuk menyingkirkan minuman terkutuk itu dari Gaara._ ' Gumam Naruto dalam hati.

"Baka Naru~." Perlahan Gaara mulai memejamkan matanya.

"Waktunya tidur, Hime." Ujar Naruto pelan sembari mengusap surai merah darah Gaara dengan lembut. Ia bersyukur bisa mengendalikan dirinya untuk tidak menyerang Gaara yang sedang mabuk.

Hore, Naru hebat! Kau lulus ujian menahan diri dari godaan panda imut Naru! #oke lupakan yang terakhir ini.

Setelah menyelimuti Gaara, dan memastikan Gaara sudah tertidur. Naruto pun tidur di ranjangnya. Memandang Gaara yang terlelap membuatnya menyuggingkan senyum. Hingga kemudian Naruto pun terlelap dalam mimpinya.

.

.

TBC?

.

.

 ** _Chapter 5.5_**

Sinar mentari pagi menerobos masuk melalui celah jendela kamar Naruto. Merasa silau dengan cahaya matahari yang dengan usilnya mengganggu tidurnya, Naruto perlahan terbangun. Mata nya sedikit menyipit karena belum terbiasa dengan cahaya yang terlalu menyilaukan matanya. Naruto teringat keadaan Gaara, dia segera bangun dari tempat tidur dan memeriksa keadaan Gaara. Ternyata Gaara masih tertidur lelap. Sepertinya Gaara memang tidak bisa meminum sake.

Naruto berinisiatif membuatkan Gaara bubur dan teh hangat, tetapi sebelumnya dia membersihkan diri terlebih dahulu di kamar mandi. Tak lupa Naruto melaksanakan niatnya tadi malam untuk membuang semua sake yang ada di rumah kecil mereka. Sepertinya Naruto cukup trauma menghadapi Gaara yang sedang mabuk. Setelah selesai membuat bubur dan teh, Naruto membawa nya ke kamar dan membangunkan Gaara.

"Gaara." panggil Naruto pelan seraya mengusap pipi Gaara dengan punggung tangannya.

"Enghh.. " perlahan Gaara membuka matanya.

"Ohayou Hime." sapa Naruto dengan senyum lembut pada Gaara.

"Na... Akh.." Gaara mencoba bangun tetapi kemudian memegangi kepalanya yang terasa pening.

Naruto membantu Gaara duduk. "Tidak perlu memaksakan diri Gaara, ini... minumlah." Naruto memberikan teh yang baru saja ia buat.

Setelah Gaara meminum teh hangat yang diberikan Naruto. Naruto pun memaksa Gaara memakan bubur buatannya, meski awalnya menolak tapi akhirnya Gaara mau memakannya walau dengan sedikit ancaman -menyuapinya dengan mulut. Dan berakhir dengan Naruto yang menyuapi Gaara. Naruto tak henti – hentinya tersenyum senang melihat Gaara yang wajahnya merona karena ulahnya.

"Gaa-chan, tadi malam kau manis sekali loh." Ujar Naruto yang bermaksud menjahili Gaara.

Gaara terkejut mendengar perkataan Naruto kemudian mencoba mengingat apa yang dilakukannya semalam, tetapi nihil. Gaara hanya dapat mengingat sampai dia yang nekat meminum sake. Gaara sedikit terkejut ketika mengingat kemungkinan dia mabuk tadi malam. Gaara mengamati sekeliling tempat tidurnya. Tidak ada yang aneh. Lalu dia melihat keadaan dirinya sendiri. Gaara terkejut mendapati kancing kemeja yang ia pakai hampir terbuka, hanya menyisakan 3 kancing di bagian bawah. Wajah Gaara berubah horor. Dengan cepat menutupi tubuhnya dengan selimut. Naruto menyeringai melihat reaksi Gaara.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan padaku!?" Tanya Gaara antara takut dan syok.

"Kau tak ingat Gaara? padahal kau yang menggodaku semalam. Dan..." Naruto sengaja tidak menyelesaikan kata – katanya."...Sayang sekali kau melupakan 'kegiatan' kita semalam." Ujar Naruto yang memberikan penekanan pada kata 'kegiatan' dengan ekspresi yang dibuat kecewa.

Inner Naruto sudah terawa guling – guling sambil memegangi perutnya melihat Gaara yang membeku mendengar kata – kata nya. Kurama yang melihat kelakuan inner Naruto pun hanya dapat memberikan tatapan ' _kau keterlaluan mengerjainya bocah!_ '

 _'_ _ayolah, aku tidak berbohong. Hanya sedikit melebih – lebihkan._ ' Kata inner Naruto yang menyadari maksud kurama.

 **Back to real world**

Gaara yang terlihat masih syok tanpa sadar meneteskan air mata. Naruto yang melihat pun kebingungan sendiri, tidak tahu harus bagaimana. Baru kali ini dia mendapati seorang Gaara menangis. Seorang yang begitu kuat seperti Gaara bisa menangis karena ulah usilnya? Naruto benar – benar kebingungan sekarang.

"Ga-Gaara, aku hanya bercanda. Tidak ada yang terjadi semalam. Percayalah." Naruto mencoba menjelaskan pada Gaara, tapi Gaara hanya menyembunyikan wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangan nya dan semakin terisak.

' _Apakah aku benar – benar sudah keterlaluan?_ ' tanya Naruto dalam hati. Dia benar – benar tidak tahu harus bagaimana.

"Gaara... ku mohon jangan menangis." Naruto memeluk Gaara yang masih terisak. Menepuk punggungnya pelan mencoba menenangkannya.

"Hiks. Kau menyesal menikahi ku kan? Hiks. Karena aku.. hiks. Laki - laki." Kata Gaara putus – putus karena tangisnya.

Ternyata Gaara menangis bukan karena Naruto yang melebih – lebihkan cerita tentang keadaan Gaara yang mabuk semalam.

Masih memeluk Gaara, Naruto menggeleng pelan tetapi belum sempat menjawab, Gaara berkata lagi.

"Saat kau menggendong wanita itu ke klinik... hiks... dan meninggalkan aku sendirian. Rasanya sakit. Hiks... Bahkan kau terus mengerjaiku... Hiks... Apakah karena aku laki-laki? Hiks... Apakah sekarang kau menyesal menikahi ku?" Gaara terus memberondong Naruto dengan pertanyaan – pertanyaan di sela isakkannya.

Nauto tidak tahu harus bagaimana menghadapi tingkah Gaara yang menjadi _Out Of Character_. Naruto sama sekali tidak menyesal menikahi Gaara. Bahkan sekarang Dia sangat mencintai Gaara. Naruto tidak peduli walau Gaara laki – laki seperti dirinya. Ia bahagia bersama Gaara. Bahkan Naruto selalu khawatir bila Gaara tidak bahagia bersamanya. Tetapi mendengar ucapan Gaara, bolehkan dia mengasumsikan kalau Gaara cemburu padanya? Bolehkah dia beharap Gaara juga mulai mencintainnya?

Naruto melepaskan pelukannya pada Gaara.

"Gaara, lihat aku." Naruto membuka tangan Gaara yang menutupi wajah nya.

Hati Naruto seperti tertusuk ribuan kunai begitu melihat permata yang selalu ia kagumi itu berkabut. Menangis karenanya.

"Gaara, aku sama sekali tidak menyesal menikahimu." Naruto tersenyum lembut pada Gaara dan menghapus jejak air mata di pipi Gaara.

"Bohong! Hiks.." Gaara masih saja terisak.

"Apakah aku terlihat seperti sedang berbohong Gaara?" tanya Naruto seraya mengangkat dagu Gaara supaya Gaara dapat melihat kesungguhannya.

Gaara melihat mata Naruto, mencari kebohongan di mata seindah langit itu, tetapi nihil. Gaara menggelengkan kepalanya pelan dan menundukkan kepalanya lagi.

"Lalu kenapa kau selalu menjahili ku?" tanya Gaara pelan tetapi masih dapat terdengar oleh Naruto –Gaara tahu semalam Naruto tidak menyentuhnya.

Naruto tersenyum. Dia mendekatkan wajahnya pada Gaara, mencium mata Gaara yang masih berkabut. Gaara terkejut mendapat perlakuan seperti itu oleh Naruto, tetapi tidak berusaha menolak nya. Dia merasa nyaman mendapat perhatian seperti ini dari Naruto.

"Jangan menangis lagi ne?" Gaara mengangguk pelan. Naruto kembali menciumi Gaara dari kedua mata, kening, dan kedua pipi Gaara yang agak chubby. Wajah Gaara sudah merah padam karena ulah Naruto itu.

"Naru..." belum sempat Gaara meneruskan kata – katanya.

"Kurasa aku sudah jatuh cinta padamu Gaara." kata Naruto memotong kata – kata Gaara. "Aku mencintai mu Gaara." Ujar Naruto serius.

Gaara terkejut mendengar perkataan Naruto. Gaara tidak percaya, tetapi ketika melihat mata shaphire Naruto, terlihat kesungguhan di mata itu. Mata itu memandang Gaara lembut penuh cinta. Gaara hanya dapat mengalihkan pandangannya ke bawah, berusaha menutupi rona merah yang menghiasi wajahnya dan tentu saja itu tidak luput dari penglihatan Naruto. Naruto mengerti ternyata Gaara juga mulai mencintainya, meski mungkin Gaara belum menyadari perasaan yang dimlikinya itu.

"Gaara, kalau kau terus memasang wajah seperti itu, aku tidak dapat menahan diri untuk memakanmu loh." Goda Naruto.

"It-ittai Gaa-chan~!" rengek Naruto ketika Gaara mencubit perutnya pelan.

Melihat Gaara yang masih tertunduk malu dengan bibirnya yang sedikit maju beberapa mili karena jengkel pada perkataan Naruto membuat Naruto kembali menelan ludahnya paksa.

' _Oh kami-sama, kenapa kau terus saja menguji ku seperti ini?_ ' rengek Naruto dalam hati yang merasa sudah dalam batasnya. # _Poor Naru_

Naruto menarik dagu Gaara supaya dia bisa melihat permata greenmint Gaara. bermaksud meninta maaf karena telah menggodanya.

 _Oh crap!_

Naruto malah terhipnotis dengan pesona greenmint indah Gaara. perlahan Naruto mendekatkan bibirnya pada milik Gaara, sangat dekat hingga Naruto dapat merasakan hangat nafas Gaara, begitu juga sebaliknya. Gaara sendiri tidak berusaha mengelak kali ini. Merasa tidak ada penolakan Naruto menyeringai senang. Perlahan tapi pasti bibir mereka pun bertemu. Menghilangkan jarak antar keduanya. Awalnya hanya sekedar menempelkan bibir hingga kemudian Naruto mengecup bibir mungil Gaara.

Gaara terkejut ketika merasakan Naruto memberi nya kecupan - kecupan di bibirnya. Ini hal yang baru bagi Gaara. Namun Gaara menikmati kecupan hangat nan lembut dari Naruto. Ciuman Naruto terasa menyenangkan.

Gaara sendiri tidak paham akan apa yang dirasakannya. Mereka hanya terpaksa menikah. Tetapi Gaara selalu ingin bersama Naruto. Dia selalu nyaman berada di dekat Naruto. Mengingat ketakutannya yang ternyata tidak beralasan kemarin, biarlah sekarang Gaara bermanja pada Naruto. Lagi pula Naruto baru saja menyatakan kalau dia mencintai Gaara. Dan sepertinya Gaara juga mencintai Naruto.

Perlahan Naruto menyudahi sesi ciuman mereka. Sapphire bertemu greenmint. Naruto tersenyum lembut pada Gaara. Naruto dapat dengan jelas melihat wajah Gaara yang sudah merona sangat merah.

Gaara mencengkeram erat bagian depan kaos yang Naruto pakai dan kemudian membenamkan wajahnya pada dada bidang Naruto. Sekarang giliran Naruto yang terkejut karena tingkah Gaara. ' _Gaara tidak menolak ku cium, dan sekarang Gaara memelukku. apakah jangan – jangan Gaara masih mabuk yaa?_ ' tanya nya dalam hati. Tetapi Naruto yakin kalau Gaara sudah sembuh dari pengaruh sake tadi malam. Tadi dia sendiri yang membuktikannya sewaktu mencium Gaara. Inner Naruto tertawa girang sekarang. _'Gaara memelukku, tanpa pengaruh alkohol? Yeah!_ '. Sudut bibir Naruto tertarik –menyeringai.

Naruto menjauhkan Gaara dari dirinya supaya dia dapat melihat wajah Gaara. Naruto melihat rona merah di kedua pipi Gaara membuat Gaara sangat manis. Bahkan lebih manis dari gadis mana pun yang pernah Naruto temui.

"Gaara, kau tahu? aku sudah berusaha menahan diri untuk tidak menyentuh mu sejak semalam. Tapi kalau kau terus seperti ini aku tidak dapat menahan diri lagi. Boleh kah?" tanya Naruto dengan memasang puppy eyes no jutsunya.

Naruto melihat mata jade Gaara yang menyiratkan keraguan.

Seakan mengerti apa yang dipikirkan Gaara. Naruto membingkai wajah Gaara dengan kedua tangannya. Perlahan dia mendekatkan wajahnya pada Gaara kemudian Naruto mengecup bibir Gaara lembut sekedar menyalurkan perasaannya pada Gaara. Perlahan Gaara menutup matanya merasakan perasaan Naruto yang dialirkan melalui ciuman itu. Kemudian perlahan Gaara ikut membalas kecupan – kecupan Naruto. Naruto pun tersenyum disela ciuman mereka, karena untuk pertama kalinya Gaara membalas ciumannya.

Karena kebutuhan oksigen yang semakin menuntut, Naruto pun melepas ciuman pertama mereka meski sedikit tidak rela. Naruto tersenyum melihat Gaara yang nafasnya masih tersenggal – senggal.

"Gaa-chan, aku tidak akan menahan diri lagi. Jadi kalau kau belum siap. Katakanlah sekarang." Ujar Naruto seraya membelai pipi Gaara dengan lembut.

Gaara terlihat sedang berfikir. Dia memandang mata teduh Naruto. Naruto dapat melihat ada kebimbangan di mata Gaara, tetapi tanpa ia duga detik berikutnya Gaara mencium bibir Naruto.

Naruto menganggap ciuman Gaara sebagai jawaban atas pertanyaannya tadi. Tanpa menunggu lama Naruto pun membalas ciuman Gaara. Awalnya ciuman itu hanya kecupan – kecupan lembut hingga Naruto menjilat bibir bawah Gaara. Seakan mengerti akan maksud Naruto, Gaara pun membuka mulutnya memberikan akses pada Naruto untuk bertamu ke dalamnya. Naruto langsung saja memasukkan lidahnya mengajak lidah Gaara untuk ikut bermain. Gaara yang belum pernah berciuman dengan melibatkan lidah awalnya membalas dengan kaku dan berdasarkan nalurinya, lidah mereka saling menyentuh dan melilit satu sama lain getaran sentuhan mereka berasa ke sekujur tubuh, seperti sengatan listrik kecil yang menyenangkan.

Naruto mendorong Gaara agar Gaara terlentang di atas tempat tidurnya kemudian Neruto menindih tubuh Gaara. Naruto memandang jade Gaara dalam. Naruto tersenyum lembut pada Gaara yang dibalas senyum juga oleh Gaara. Tangan Gaara membelai tanda goresan kecil di pipi Naruto. Naruto menangkup tangan Gaara yang berada di pipinya kemudian menciumnya sebelum kemudian dia kembali melumat rakus bibir Gaara yang sudah sedikit membengkak akibat ciumannya.

"Hah.. hah.. hah.. " Nafas Gaara terengah – engah setelah ciuman panasnya. Terlihat lelehan saliva mengalir di sudut bibir Gaara. Wajah Gaara sudah merah padam dan matanya terlihat sayu. Naruto menelan ludahnya. Kali ini Naruto tidak dapat menahan diri lagi.

Naruto mengerling mesum pada Gaara. sesekali mengecup singkat bibir Gaara. Gaara bergidik ngeri melihat seringai Naruto. Dia baru menyadari kesalahannya telah membangunkan rubah mesum itu pun tidak dapat mundur kali ini. Gaara tidak menyangkal kalau dia juga ingin menjadi milik Naruto seutuhnya.

"Aku mencintaimu hime." Bisik Naruto seduktif tepat di telinga Gaara. Naruto menciumi telinga Gaara. memperluas sapuan bibirnya.

"A-aku... Ahh.. Na-Naru..." Naruto tidak memberikan kesempatan pada Gaara untuk menjawab atau pun memprotes. Dia mencium bibir Gaara dengan rakus kemudian berpindah ke leher mulus Gaara tak lupa memberikan tanda kepemilikannya di setiap inci tubuh Gaara yang dia lewati. Menghisap, menggigit dan menghisap lagi.

Sesekali Naruto menghentikan kegiatannya hanya untuk melihat hasil karyanya pada tubuh Gaara. tubuh yang semula putih bersih tanpa noda sekarang penuh noda kemerahan miliknya. Sebuah tanda bahwa seorang Sabaku -Uzumaki Gaara hanya milik Uzumaki Naruto.

"Kawaii."

Tangan Naruto yang semula pasif sekarang mulai membelai tubuh Gaara, membelai bagian yang belum pernah terjamah oleh siapapun. Satu tangannya lagi berusaha melepas kancing kemeja Gaara yang masih tersisa. Membuangnya entah kemana.

Gaara menutupi tubuhnya bagian atasnya yang kini polos. Mengalihkan pandangannya ke samping, dia merasa malu menunjukkan tubuhnya pada orang lain.

Naruto tersenyum melihat tingkah Gaara, bukankah tingkah Gaara seperti gadis yang akan di repe. Manis sekali pikir Naruto.

Naruto meraih dagu Gaara, meraup bibir yang membengkak dan membuai nya pada ciuman yang memabukkan.

Tangan Naruto pun bergrilya di tubuh Gaara, sesekali Gaara mengerang dalam ciumannya ketika tangan Naruto dengan nakal memilin puting Gaara.

Puas dengan bagian atas tubuh Gaara, Naruto perlahan membuka celana yang dikenakan Gaara.

"Jauh-juhkan tanganmu Naru!" ujar Gaara yang meraskan tangan Naruto yang akan melepas celana yang dipakainya. Gaara belum siap. Tetapi tidak melawan.

"Ehehe... tak mau. " Naruto tersenyum senang melihat wajah Gaara yang kini semakin memerah ketika dia sudah berhasil membuat Gaara polos. Gaara pun berusah menutupi bagian bawahnya dengan kakinya.

Gaara hanya dapat memerah melihat Naruto yang sedang memandangnya lapar. Naruto kembali menelan ludah paksa melihat tubuh polos Gaara.

"Arghh... sudah cukup." Naruto membuka semua pakaiannya hingga kini tubuhnya juga polos sama seperti Gaara.

Mata Naruto sudah berkabut karena nafsu. Kemudian kembali menyembuai Gaara dengan sentuhan – sentuhannya.

"Enghh.. Naru... Akhh..."

Gaara yang mendapat sentuhan – sentuhan memabukkan pada seluruh titik sensitif di tubuhnya pun hanya dapat mendesah dan memanggil nama Naruto.

Naruto mendengar desahan dan erangan Gaara seperti alarm yang membuatnya semakin lapar akan tubuh Gaara. Dan pagi itu suara erangan dan desahan Gaara mengalun indah mengiringi kegiatan sakral kedua pemimpin desa itu.

Semoga Naruto mengijinkan Gaara beristirahat hari itu. # .kik

.

TBC

.

Maaf kalau tidak sesuai harapan kalian..

Mind to review minna!


	6. Chapter 6

Makasih buat yang udah review, nge-fav dan nge-follow fic ini.

Awalnya kana tidak ada niatan buat hiatus selama bulan ramadhan, tapi ternyata memang susah mbagi waktunya, ditambah UAS juga. Maafin kana ya udah hiatus tanpa pemberitahuan terlebih dahulu.

Karena masih dalam suasana idul fitri, kana mau ngucapin selamat hari raya idul fitri bagi yang merayakan. Mohon maaf lahir dan batin yaa. :)

Kana sedikit curhat nih. Aslinya kana itu belum lama jadi fujoshi, Awalnya sih kana gak suka bisa dibilang jijik ama fik boy x boy, baca pairnya aja ogah. Dan sempet triak – triak gak terima pas baca fik sasusaku di dalemnya ada pair itagaa. Beneran waktu itu aku nyalahin authornya yang tega banget ngebuat Gaara menyimpang. Tapi lama – lama aku bosan sama cerita yang menurutku kebanyakan alurnya itu – itu terus. Nah saat itu aku penasaran ketika baca pair NaruGaa secara keduanya itu chara favoritku, berakhirlah aku terserang penyakit kepo. Pertamanya baca fik nya dark-san, dan ceritanya bagus banget, gak mbosenin. Terus baca ceritanya kirin-san. Dan Crap! Aku sekarang palah jatuh cinta pair NaruGaa, KanaZero, dan AkaKuro. Hahaha, al hasil Kana sekarang fujoshi akut khususnya untuk pair diatas. Tapi ada juga temen kana yang jijik mungkin ama hobi kana yang satu ini. Boro – boro baca cerita kana, denger cerita kana tentang hobi ini aja gak mau. Huwee! Sedih. Tapi sedikit peringatan nih buat yang gak suka atau anti fik boy x boy, jangan pernah menghina atau menjudge fik boy x boy. Karena pada dasarnya perbedaan antara suka dan gak suka(benci) itu tipis. Kana salah satu yang udah buktiin itu.

Maaf sedikit mengeluarkan isi hati di sini. Oke langsung aja.

Semoga chapter ini tidak mengecewakan. Selamat membaca!

 **Disclaimer** : Semua Chara ini milik Masashi Kisimoto tapi cerita ini milik Kanaze

yang terinspirasi sama dark-san dan kirin-san.

 **Warning** : Yaoi, rate T, Typo bertebaran, dll

Pairing : NaruGaa

yang **GAK SUKA** Yaoi/ Boyxboy /ShonenAi

silahkan tinggalkan halaman ini

(Bagi yang gak keberatan dengan hal-hal diatas silahkan RnR)

 **Our Destiny**

Satu kata yang dapat menggambarkan suasana hati Naruto saat ini. Bahagia. Ya, dia sangat bahagia sekarang. Pernikahannya yang semula hanya sebuah sandiwara hingga perasaannya yang tumbuh untuk Gaara, sekarang berbuah manis. Bisa dibilang sudah tidak ada lagi sandiwara pernikahan, tidak ada lagi perasaan yang bertepuk sebelah tangan, karena Gaara telah menerima cintanya dan tadi pagi Naruto sudah sukses mengklaim Gaara menjadi miliknya seutuhnya. Setidaknya demikian menurut Naruto.

Naruto mengeratkan pelukannya pada Gaara yang masih terlelap dalam dekapannya. Belum ada tanda – tanda Gaara akan terbangun dari tidurnya. Yah, Gaara pasti sangat lelah Naruto sangat tahu itu. Salahkan saja libidonya yang masih menggebu – gebu itu hingga membuat Gaara hampir pinsan karenanya. Untung saja tadi siang Gaara sudah tidak mempunyai tenaga untuk menggunakan pasirnya, jika tidak sudah dapat dipastikan Naruto lah yang terkapar tidak berdaya oleh pasir Gaara.

Tapi kalau dipikir – pikir lagi, Gaara sama sekali tidak berdaya melawannya ketika mereka sedang bercinta tadi. Dan sekarang Naruto harus menarik kata – katnya tempo hari, ternyata tubuh indah Gaara lebih indah dari dada wanita manapun dalam fantasinya.

Naruto terus saja tersenyum ketika mengingat kegiatan mereka tadi pagi. Naruto mensejajarkan tingginya dengan Gaara supaya dia bisa melihat paras manis Istrinya ini. Rambutnya yang semerah darah mengingatkan Naruto akan Kushina ibunya.

"Istriku sangat manis kan Kaa-san?" tanya Naruto pada Kushina yang tentu saja tidak akan mendapatkan jawaban. "Ku rasa dia mirip denganmu." Gumam Naruto lagi seraya mengingat bagaimana malaikat manis di depannya dapat berubah menjadi iblis ketika marah. Dan jangan lupakan dulunya Gaara adalah psikopat sadis yang tidak akan segan – segan membunuh targetnya, untunglah itu semua hanya masa lalu, semua orang punya masa kelam, dan Naruto menerima semua nya dari Gaara, termasuk masa lalunya yang kelam itu.

Naruto menyingkirkan helaian rambut Gaara yang menutupi matanya. Gaara bergerak tidak nyaman karena ulah Naruto itu. Tetapi kemudian Gaara mendekatkan dirinya pada Naruto, seperti anak kucing yang kedinginan. Naruto tersenyum melihat tingkah Gaara kemudian membenarkan selimut Gaara hingga menutupi bahunya yang putih. Ya, tentu saja Gaara kedinginan, mereka tidur tanpa sehelai benang pun menutupi tubuh polos mereka. Hanya selimut yang digunakan untuk menahan angin sore yang usil menerobos ke dalam kamar mereka ini.

Kruyuukk!

Suara perutnya menyadarkan Naruto kalau dia sama sekali belum makan apapun sejak pagi. Heran juga, biasanya dia tak akan bertahan jika melewatkan makan. Naruto sejenak berpikir meskipun pandangannya masih tertuju pada paras manis Gaara. ' _Ehehe, kalau saja Gaara tak akan membunuhku, aku lebih memilih memakanmu Gaa-chan._ ' Pikir inner mesum Naruto.

Naruto jadi berfikir untuk membelikan makan malam untuk mereka, Gaara pasti juga kelaparan kalau bangun nanti. Naruto pun bangun dari tempat tidurnya tak lupa membenarkan selimut Gaara supaya dia tidak kedinginan.

Naruto mengambil kimono yang disediakan penginapan di lemari. Dia keluar ke ruang tamu dan mengambil telephone yang ada disana untuk menghubungi pelayan agar menyediakan makan malam untuk mereka. Selesai menghubungi pelayan Naruto pun membersihkan diri di kamar mandi seraya menunggu pelayan yang akan mengantarkan makanan untuk mereka.

Selesai mandi, Naruto kembali menghampiri Gaara yang masih tertidur. "Sampai kapan kau akan tidur Gaa-chan?" Guman Naruto seraya membelai surai merah Gaara. Naruto membelai pipi Gaara bermaksud membangunkannya.

Perlahan Gaara membuka matanya. Naruto pun tersenyum ketika akhirnya permata indah Gaara menunjukkan cahayanya. Gaara mengerjap – ngerjapkan kelopak matanya, menyesuaikan diri dengan cahaya lampu yang cukup terang. Kemudian ia memandang Naruto yang tengah tersenyum padanya. Reflek Gaara mencoba duduk, dan seketika dia merasakan badannya sakit semua, terutama bagian bawahnya.

Naruto melihat Gaara yang meringis kesakitan. "Pelan – pelan Gaara." tegur Naruto seraya membantu Gaara duduk.

Gaara yang sudah dapat duduk dengan bersandar pada kepala ranjang dan tumpukan bantal dengan bantuan Naruto langsung meng-deathglare Naruto. Tetapi Naruto mengabaikannya dan dengan santai duduk di tepi ranjang di depan Gaara, sesekali tangannya mengusap kening Gaara yang basah karena keringat.

"Kau kira siapa yang membuatku seperti ini?" Cibir Gaara yang masih setia memberikan Naruto deathglare.

Sementara Naruto yang mendapat deathglare plus – plus hanya dapat tertawa nervous. "Aku sudah menyiapkan air hangat untuk mu Gaa-chan, kau mau mandi sekarang?" tawar Naruto dengan halus, berharap mengalihkan amarah Gaara.

Gaara mengangguk pelan sebagai jawaban. Tanpa babibu, Naruto segera menggendong Gaara yang terbalut selimut menuju kamar mandi. Gaara sendiri tidak menolak -walau sedikit terkejut- karena terlalu sakit untuk berjalan sendiri meski hanya ke kamar mandi.

"Turunkan aku." Ujar Gaara datar ketika sampai di depan pintu kamar mandi.

"Kenapa? Kau kan masih sakit Gaa-chan, biar aku yang memandikanmu ya?" bujuk Naruto.

"Tidak. Aku bisa sendiri. Lagi pula kalau kau ikut masuk tidak ada jaminan kau tidak menyerangku lagi." Cibir Gaara yang meragukan pengendalian diri Naruto.

Naruto memasang puppy eyes no jutsu andalannya, supaya Gaara mau berbaik hati mengijinkannya memandikannya. Tapi dewi fortuna belum mau berbaik hati padanya.

Syuut!

Gaara mencubit dada bidang Naruto, sebagai tanda penolakan yang sudah tidak dapat diganggu gugat lagi.

"Aw! Ittai Gaa-chan."

' _padahal ini kesempatan bagus._ ' pikir inner mesum Naruto. kemudian dengan berat hati Naruto menurunkan Gaara di depan pintu kamar mandi. Naruto sebenarnya tidak tega ketika melihat Gaara kembali meringis kesakitan ketika mencoba berjalan. Tetapi apa daya, dari pada nanti dia dihadiahi tinjuan sayang dari pasir Gaara.

Tak lama setelah Gaara masuk ke kamar mandi, pelayan yang mengantarkan makan malam datang. Naruto segera mengambil pesanannya. Setelah pelayan pergi, Naruto membuat beberapa kagebunshin untuk membantunya menyiapkan makan malam untuk Gaara. Malam ini bulan sangat indah jadi dia ingin memberikan makan malam yang romantis untuk Gaara. oleh karena itu sekarang dia sibuk memindahkan meja makan dan semua yang dibutuhkan ke balkon kamar mereka.

"Sempurna, pasti Gaara akan senang. Terimakasih bantuannya." Ujar Naruto pada kegebunshinnya, setelah itu semua kagebunshin Naruto menghilang dengan bunyi pooff berurutan. Naruto tersenyum senang melihat semua telah siap, kamar mereka pun telah bersih. Sekarang ia tinggal menunggu Gaara selesai mandi.

Tak lama Naruto menunggu, akhirnya Gaara pun keluar dari kamar mandi. Naruto lega melihat Gaara yang sudah tampak lebih baik setelah mandi. Jalannya pun sudah terlihat normal dan tidak kesakitan seperti tadi.

Sepertinya mandi dengan air hangat memang sangat membantu merilekskan tubuh Gaara, sekarang pun tubuhnya sudah tidak terlalu sakit, hanya agak ngilu di bagian bawah tubuhnya saja. Gaara tidak habis pikir dengan stamina Naruto, untung saja dia tidak mati konyol karena kelelahan melayani suami di malam pertamanya. Bisa – bisa fanfik ini ganti judul menjadi 'first night disaster'. Sepertinya Gaara harus pintar – pintar mengatasi rubah mesum seperti Naruto kalau tidak mau mati konyol karena kemesuman suaminya itu.

Naruto menyeringai dan segera menghampiri Gaara yang tengah berjalan ke arahnya. Sedangkan Gaara hanya menatap Naruto datar meskipun di dalam hatinya sedikit was – was ketika melihat seringai rubah Naruto.

"Gyaaa! Mau apa kau? Turunkan aku!" panik Gaara yang tiba – tiba digendong ala bridalstyle oleh Naruto. Tetapi Naruto tidak mengindahkan permintaan Gaara dan membawa Gaara ke balkon.

Gaara berhenti memberontak ketika melihat di balkon sudah ada seperangkat meja makan lengkap dengan lilin nya. ' _kapan Naruto menyiapkan ini semua?_ ' tanya Gaara dalam hati.

Gaara pun hanya diam ketika Naruto menurunkan dan mendudukkannya di salah satu kursi yang telah disiapkan Naruto. Gaara memandang Naruto takjub. Sejak kapan Naruto se-romantis ini? Sepertinya yang selama ini Gaara dengar Naruto itu ceroboh dan selalu melakukan hal konyol untuk menarik perhatian sahabat pink nya. Tak pernah Gaara dengar Naruto itu romantis. Lagi pula kalau Naruto itu romantis, mungkin sudah dari dulu dia bisa mendapatkan hati sahabat pinknya itu.

Naruto yang merasa dipandangi dengan tatapan takjub itu pun menyeringai seakan tahu apa yang ada di pikiran Gaara. "Hanya untukmu Gaa-chan, aku belum pernah menyiapkan makan malam yang romantis untuk siapa pun sebelumnya." Jelas Naruto menjawab pertanyaan yang belum Gaara lontarkan.

Gaara terkejut dengan kata – kata Naruto tetapi segera ditutup dengan ekspresi datarnya. Gaara melihat makanan yang sudah tertata rapi di meja.

"Kau suka Gaa-chan?" tanya Naruto dengan antusias. Dia sebenarnya ingin memberikan hadiah pada Gaara sebagai ucapan terimakasih karena telah menerima cintanya dan untuk 'kegiatan' mereka pagi ini, makannya dia sengaja menyiapkan makan malam ini. dengan harapan Gaara akan menyukainya.

Gaara mengangguk."Ya. Arigato." Jawab Gaara datar, tetapi rona merah sudah menjalar di kedua pipinya.

Naruto tersenyum puas melihat ekspresi Gaara. Meski Gaara hanya meresponya datar, tapi Naruto tahu Gaara sangat senang. Semua terlihat jelas di kedua mata jade Gaara.

Mereka pun makan malam dengan perasaan bahagia. Dengan ini sepertinya Gaara sudah memaafkan Naruto. Meskipun Naruto mesum paling tidak dia sangat mencintai Gaara, bahkan Naruto sangat perhatian. Selesai makan, mereka pun memutuskan untuk meminum teh di balkon sepertinya sayang untuk melewatkan pemandangan bulan yang sangat indah ditambah suasana romantis yang tercipta diantara keduanya.

Gaara menikmati tehnya dengan memandang laut lepas yang memantulkan sinar bulan. Sementara Naruto di seberangnya lebih menyukai melihat wajah Gaara. Menurut Naruto, pemandangan Gaara yang tengah tersenyum tipis jauh lebih indah dari pada pemandangan apapun. Terlalu melebih – lebihkan memang tapi itulah kenyataan yang dirasakan Naruto sekarang.

Naruto mengambil inisiatif untuk menghampiri Gaara. Dia memindahkan kursinya di samping kursi Gaara, Gaara sendiri hanya memandang dalam diam, hingga Naruto duduk di sampingnya.

Naruto sendiri hanya nyengir pada Gaara kemudian memeluk bahu Gaara dari samping. Gaara sempat terkejut karena perlakuan Naruto tetapi kemudian dia hanya menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Naruto. Seulas senyum tipis tersemat di bibir Kazekage muda itu. Dia baru menyadari kalau ternyata suaminya ini orang yang romantis.

Dari posisinya sekarang, Naruto dapat mencium wangi rambut Gaara. Jantungnya pun berdetak sangat cepat, seakan girang karena berdekatan dengan belahan jiwanya. Apalagi Gaara tidak menolaknya dan sekarang tengah bersandar padanya. Gaara sendiri senang ternyata detak jantung Naruto sama cepatnya dengan detak jantungnya sekarang. Dan entah kenapa hal ini membuat dia merasa nyaman.

"Gaara, aku sangat bersyukur telah menyetujui pernikahan ini." Kata Naruto memecah kesunyian diantara mereka.

Gaara mengangguk membenarkan ucapan Naruto. Mereka berdua pun tersenyum ketika mengingat bagaimana awal dari pernikahan mereka.

"Ne, Gaara. kalau begitu setelah ini kita akan tinggal dimana?" tanya Naruto yang baru menyadari hal yang sangat penting bagi mereka. Dulu mungkin mereka tidak masalah kalau tetap tinggal berjauhan meskipun sudah menikah, tapi sekarang mereka saling mencintai. Dan hidup berjauhan dengan orang yang dicintai adalah pilihan terakhir yang tidak ingin Naruto pilih.

"Aku belum memikirkan hal itu, mungkin kau tetap tinggal di Konoha dan aku tetap tinggal di Suna." Jawab Gaara datar, sebenarnya Gaara juga tidak ingin hidup berjauhan dengan Naruto. Apalagi mereka sudah menikah, tetapi mereka juga pemimpin desa, mereka tidak mungkin meninggalkan desa yang mereka pimpin.

Naruto sedikit kecewa dengan jawaban Gaara, ' _apakah Gaara tidak ingin tinggal bersama ku?_ ' pikir Naruto.

Gaara yang menyadari tidak ada respon dari Naruto pun beranjak dari posisinya dan menghadap ke Naruto. Dia melihat Naruto yang tengah menunduk. Gaara tahu sepertinya jawabannya tadi membuat Naruto kecewa. Naruto memang sangat kecewa, baru saja ia mendapatkan keluarga yang selalu di impikannya, tetapi kalau tinggal terpisah, apa bedanya dengan ia tetap sendirian dirumah, tetap tidak ada yang menyambutnya saat pulang, dan tiap malam pun harus tidur sendirian lagi.

Gaara membingkai wajah Naruto dengan kedua tangannya membuat Naruto memandangnya. Mengunci sapphire Naruto pada jade nya. "Kita pasti akan segera mendapat jalan keluar mengenai masalah ini." Ujar Gaara pada Naruto.

Naruto memandang jade Gaara yang tengah membagi tatapan teduhnya. Dari mata itu Naruto tahu Gaara mengerti apa yang tengah ia rasakan. Dan ketika mendengar kata – kata Gaara, Naruto yakin mereka akan dapat mencari jalan keluar nanti. Naruto tersenyum hangat pada Gaara, ternyata Gaara juga peduli padanya. Naruto menggenggam tangan Gaara yang masih setia membingkai wajahnya.

Rona merah pun seketika menjalar di pipi Gaara, dia segera melepas tangannya dari Naruto dan kembali memandang laut lepas. Naruto sendiri hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah Gaara. Kemudian kembali memeluk pinggang Gaara dari samping hingga perlahan Gaara pun kembali bersandar pada bahunya. Perlahan tangan kanan mereka pun saling bertautan. Malam ini begitu indah untuk kedua sejoli ini.

Karena terlalu nyaman dengan posisi mereka, tak terasa mereka pun tertidur dengan posisi seperti itu sampai menjelang fajar. Gaara terbangun lebih dulu karena merasa pegal dengan posisinya, padahal dia tidur bersandar pada Naruto. Bagaimana keadaan Naruto ya? Gaara memandang Naruto yang tengan tertidur. ' _kalau diam ternyata Naruto tampan juga._ ' Pikir Gaara, sudut bibirnya terangkat membentuk senyum tipis. Tanpa dia sadari, tangannya terangkat untuk menyingkirkan poni Naruto yang menjuntai sampai matanya. Jika tanpa pelindung kepalanya, rambut Naruto terlihat lebih panjang.

Gaara tersenyum melihat Naruto yang tertidur damai. Perlahan tangannya bergerak menyentuh wajah Naruto, membelai tanda kumis rubah yang ada di pipi Naruto.

"Apa aku sangat tampan Gaa-chan?" Gaara terkejut ketika tiba – tiba Naruto berbicara walau matanya masih tertutup. ' _Sejak kapan Naruto bangun?_ ' pikir Gaara yang dengan refleks langsung menarik tangannya dari pipi Naruto, tetapi segera ditahan oleh Naruto. perlahan kelopak mata Naruto pun terbuka, permata sapphire itu seketika memenjara jage Gaara dengan tatapannya. Hingga tanpa sadar Gaara menahan nafasnya.

Naruto mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Gaara. Seringai terlukis di wajah tan Naruto. dia terus mendekati Gaara yang masih terdiam seakan terhipnotis oleh sapphirenya. Hingga bibir mereka sudah sangat dekat sampai Gaara dapat merasakan hangat nafas Naruto. Seringai Naruto pun bertambah lebar.

"Bernafas lah Gaara..." kata Naruto tepat di depan bibir Gaara.

Gaara pun langsung tersadar dan seketika menjauhkan diri dari Naruto. Wajahnya sudah merah padam menyaingi rambutnya. Sedangkan Naruto terkekeh dan masih berusaha mendekatkan dirinya pada Gaara.

"Morning kiss Gaa-chan~?" pinta Naruto dengan nada manjanya.

Twich

Seketika Gaara tersadar tengah dikerjai Naruto. Dia memandang ke samping. Gaara refleks memundurkan tubuhnya yang masih dalam posisi duduk ketika Naruto terus mendekatkan dirinya pada Gaara. Gaara mengerjapkan matanya memandang Naruto dengan tatapan –ugh- jijik. Bagaimana tidak, Naruto tengah memonyongkan bibirnya ke arah Gaara dengan mata yang tertutup.

Sreg!

DUAK!

"Aw! Ittai... Gaa-chan, kau tega sekali~." Rengek Naruto seraya memegangi bibirnya yang baru saja mencium lantai. Karena saat mereka hampir jatuh Gaara segera menyingkir dari Naruto, alhasil Naruto pun mendapat morning kiss dari lantai.

Gaara sendiri menghela nafas frustasi(?).bagaimana tidak? Dia seorang Kazekage termuda sepanjang sejarah dunia shinobi, Sabaku no Gaara. Yang mempunyai ribuan FansGirl. Tetapi dia harus menerima kenyataan telah ditaklukkan –diper-uke- oleh makhluk pirang bodoh yang super mesum. Yang baru saja membuat dia kagum untuk beberapa detik dan langsung membuat mual di detik berikutnya?.

' _author kau terlalu kejam padaku!'_ rengek Gaara dalam hati seraya memandang Naruto –masih merengek sambil memegangi bibirnya yang bengkak. dengan ekspresi mual nya. #hahaha. Tenang Gaa-chan. Masih banyak kejutan di chap depan. *evil smirk.

Gaara terkejut ketika melihat tangan yang terulur di depannya. Dia memandang Naruto yang ternyata telah sembuh dari kegiatan merengeknya. Gaara melihat tangan Naruto yang masih setia terulur kepadanya kemudian Gaara memandang Naruto dengan tatapan 'apa maksudnya ini?'.

Naruto hanya tersenyum lima jari melihat kebigungan Gaara, "Ayo Gaa-chan!" perintah Naruto seraya memberikan perintah tersirat pada Gaara untuk menggenggam tangannya. Gaara menggeleng pelan setelah mengetahui maksud Naruto.

"Aku mau menunjukkan sesuatu padamu, jadi cepat lah Gaa-chan, kita tak punya banyak waktu." bujuk Naruto menjelaskan maksudnya.

Gaara masih terlihat ragu untuk menerima uluran tangan Naruto. Dia tetap diam di posisinya semula. Lagi pula Naruto yang dalam mode tertentu itu 'berbahaya' –dalam tanda kutip- menurut kamus(?) Gaara.

"Atau kau mau ku gendong Gaa-chan?" Ujar Naruto seraya mengedipkan satu matanya –menggoda- pada Gaara. Gaara terkejut kemudian dia langsung menggenggam tangan Naruto dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke samping –tak mau dilihat wajah blussingnya oleh Naruto.

Naruto terdiam untuk beberapa saat. ' _Apa kau begitu takut padaku Gaa-chan~?_ ' rengek inner Naruto yang kecewa ketika Gaara langsung menurut dengan ancamannya. Yah, bukan salah Gaara jug sih. Siapa juga yang tidak was – was coba setelah hampir kehilangan nyawa di pengalaman pertamanya melakukan hubungan s*x.

"...to...ruto...Naruto!" panggil Gaara. Naruto segera sadar dari lamunannya. Kemudian memandang Gaara.

"Yosh! Kita hampir terlambat!" ujar Naruto seraya menarik Gaara keluar. Mereka berdua berlari ke arah pantai di sebelah timur pulau. Gaara terus berlari mengikuti tarikan Naruto. selama di pulau ini, mereka memutuskan untuk tidak menggunakan kekuatan ninja mereka dan melakukan semuanya seperi orang biasa pada umumnya. Oleh karena itu sekarang mereka berlari tidak ber'sunpo' seperti biasanya.

Mereka kemudian naik ke atas batu besar yang cukup tinggi yang ada di tepi pantai. Gaara masih tidak mengerti kenapa Naruto mengajaknya kemari. Dia dan Naruto sama – sama sedang mengatur nafasnya yang terengah karena berlari tadi.

Naruto menarik Gaara ke tepi batu kemudian duduk disana. Gaara masih menatap tidak mengerti, ' _bukannya tadi dia terburu – buru, kenapa sekarang dia hanya duduk disini?_ ' pikir inner Gaara.

Naruto menyadari Gaara masih berdiri di sampingnya. "Ayo sini Gaa-chan!" kata Naruto seraya melepas genggaman tangannya dan menepuk tempat di sebelahnya. Gaara menurut dan ikut duduk di samping Naruto. Hari masih gelap. Masih terlalu pagi untuk beraktifitas, di sana pun hanya ada mereka berdua. Gaara mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekitarnya. ' _masih terlalu gelap'_ pikirnya. Kemudian Gaara memandang Naruto.

Naruto tengah fokus memandang ke depan kemudian menghadap Gaara dan tersenyum ke arah nya. Sedangkan Gaara hanya memandangnya datar. "Sebentar lagi!" ujar Naruto dengan senyum lima jarinya. Gaara hanya mengangguk singkat kemudian mengikuti arah pandang Naruto ke laut lepas.

"Lihat Gaa-chan!" teriak Naruto. Gaara terperangah melihat bagaimana cahaya matahari mulai mengintip dari balik laut, perlahan dan pasti matahari mulai menunjukkan dirinya. Seketika laut dan langit berubah warna menjadi orange cerah. Sinyarnya begitu indah. Ini pertama kalinya Gaara melihat matahari terbit. Gaara sampai tidak dapat berkata – kata melihat nya. Naruto memandang Gaara, dia tersenyum puas melihat ekspresi Gaara. Naruto pun menghadap matahari terbit lagi. ' _arigato!_ ' Gumam Naruto pada matahari terbit itu.

Sesekali Gaara melirik ke arah Naruto yang masih memandang matahari terbit. "Naruto" Gumam Gaara pelan tetapi Naruto dapat mendengarnya dengan jelas.

"Ya." Naruto menghadap Gaara. seketika Naruto terkejut, sapphirenya menegrjap beberapa kali. Apakah dia baru saja bermimpi? Gaara baru saja menciumnya tepat di bibir.

"Arigato." Ucap Gaara seraya tersenyum ke arah Naruto yang masih terkejut karena ciuman Gaara. Perlahan, sudut bibir Naruto terangkat.

"Kau, manis sekali Gaa-chan!" Gemas Naruto seraya merentangkan tangannya ingin memeluk Gaara. Gaara yang menyadari tanda bahaya segera berdiri dan berlari menjauh dari Naruto.

"Eh?! Tunggu Gaa-chan!" Teriak Naruto kemudian mengejar Gaara.

"Jangan mendekat!" Teriak Gaara yang masih berlari menghindari Naruto. Mereka berlari di tepi pantai diatas pasir yang membelai lembut kaki telanjang mereka.

Grep

"Kena kau Gaa-chan!"

"Gyaaa!" teriak Gaara yang langsung diangkat oleh Naruto. Dia membawa Gaara menghampiri air laut kemudian menjatuhkannya sehingga seluruh pakaian yang di kenakan Gaara basah karena air laut.

"Hahaha. Kau lucu sekali Gaa-chan!" ejek Naruto. Gaara pun men-deathglare Naruto.

"Awas kau!" Guman Gaara. kemudian Gaara menarik Naruto

"Huwaaa!" Naruto yang tanpa pertahanan dan persiapan pun jatuh dan basah seperti Gaara. Naruto memandang Gaara tidak percaya. Sedangkan Gaara hanya menyeringai senang karena dapat membalas perbuatan Naruto.

"Bersiaplah Gaa-chan!" teriak Naruto seraya menyipratkan air laut pada Gaara. dan mereka pun akhirnya bermain air laut dengan gembira, saling menyipratkan air dan sesekali kejar – kejaran karena ulah jahil Naruto. Mereka berdua tertawa lepas, dan Naruto sukses membuat Gaara kembali menunjukkan ekspresi langkanya yang lain.

Lelah berkejaran mereka merebahkan diri di pasir dengan tangan yang saling bertautan. Keduanya tersenyum kemudian saling menengok satu sama lain. Mereka saling berpandangan dalam diam kemudian mereka berdua tersenyum.

Mereka berdua menikmati dunia kecil mereka, tak mempedulikan pantai yang semakin ramai pengunjung. Mereka tidak peduli kalau pun ada yang menganggap mereka aneh. Mereka bahagia, sangat bahagia dengan apa yang mereka miliki di depan mereka.

.

.

.

FIN/TBC ?

.

.

.

Kana mau nanya, NaruGaa fan day itu tiap tanggal berapa ya? Tanggal 28/29 juli? kenapa tanggal itu? Ada yang tahu gak?

Sekali lagi Kana mengucapkan Selamat hari raya idul fitri bagi yang merayakannya. Mohon maaf lahir dan batin yaa!

Mind to review minna!


	7. Chapter 7

Makasih buat yang udah review, nge-fav dan nge-follow fic ini.

Maaf banget kana baru update, sebenarnya chap 7 dan 8 udah selesai dari dua minggu yang lalu, hanya saja Kana merasa terlalu monoton dan alurnya sangat - sangat lambat. Akhirnya Kana mutusin nulis ulang chap 7 dan kemungkinan besar chap 8 juga akan di tulis ulang lagi. semoga masih ada yang nungguin fik ini yaa.

Dan makasih banget buat teman – teman yang mendukung kelanjutan fik ini.

Semoga chapter ini tidak mengecewakan. Selamat membaca!

 **Disclaimer** : Semua Chara ini milik Masashi Kisimoto tapi cerita ini milik Kanaze

yang terinspirasi sama dark-san dan kirin-san.

 **Warning** : Yaoi, rate T, Typo bertebaran dimana - mana

Pairing : NaruGaa

yang **GAK SUKA** Yaoi/ Boyxboy /ShonenAi

silahkan tinggalkan halaman ini

(Bagi yang gak keberatan dengan hal-hal diatas silahkan RnR)

 **Our Destiny**

Tidak terasa hari cepat berganti hari dan minggu pun telah berganti. Kebersamaan yang selama ini mereka berdua lalui pun tak terasa sudah berlangsung selama dua minggu. Rutinitas harian sebagai seorang Kage pun telah menunggu mereka.

Kezekage muda kita sekarang tengah sibuk menyiapkan bekal yang akan dibawa suaminya ke Konoha. Sesekali dia harus menghela nafas panjang. Kazekage muda ini merasa sedikit frustasi, bagaimana tidak? Dia baru menikah dua minggu yang lalu dan sekarang sudah merasa akan menjadi duda dan merana karena ditinggal suami(?). Okay, mungkin bukan duda juga sih. Tapi yang membuat Gaara semakin tidak nyaman adalah orang yang sedari tadi terus memperhatikannya. Jangan lupakan seringai mesum dan kilatan sapphire yang seakan siap menerkam Gaara jika dia lengah sedikit saja.

"Mau sampai kapan kau memandangi Gaara Naruto!" tegur Temari yang sudah risih melihat Naruto terus saja memandangi adik bungsunya dengan seringai mesumnya.

Yang di tegur hanya menjulurkan lidahnya tanda tidak mau mendengarkan teguran Temari. "Gaa-chan ikut ke Konoha saja ya?" Bujuk Naruto tanpa kenal lelah.

Sedangkan Gaara hanya pura – pura tidak mendengarnya. Walaupun sebenarnya Gaara juga tidak ingin berpisah dengan Naruto. Tapi mereka kan punya tanggungjawab yang tidak mungkin mereka tinggalkan.

"Aku akan ke Konoha satu bulan lagi Naruto." Ujar Gaara datar.

Mendengar itu Naruto hanya memanyunkan bibirnya. Usahanya untuk membuat Gaara ikut ke Konoha terus saja di balas seperti itu oleh Gaara. Sementara Temari yang sejak tadi disuguhi roman picisan(mungkin lebih tepat disebut drama satu arah. #emang ada?) secara live hanya menggelengkan kepalanya heran dengan tingkah kekanakan Naruto dan ke-acuh-an Gaara. Sebenarnya Temari masih sedikit syok ketika mendengar pengakuan Gaara dan Naruto setelah mereka pulang liburan yang mengaku telah menerima pernikahan dan status mereka sekarang dan akan belajar untuk saling mencintai.

Temari sebenarnya tidak keberatan Gaara menikah dengan Naruto. Walau bagaimana pun, Naruto telah berjasa mengubah Gaara menjadi seperti sekarang. Jadi Naruto merupakan orang yang berarti untuk Gaara. Tetapi Temari kira Naruto menyukai Sakura, hal ini membuat Temari masih sedikit ragu pada Naruto.

Meskipun tak dapat ia pungkiri kalau Naruto yang sekarang terlihat sangat tergila – gila pada Gaara. walau Gaara sendiri terlihat masih cuek saja, namun tak jarang perlakuan Naruto dapat membuat rona merah menjalar di kedua pipi Gaara. Temari dan Kankurou tidak menutup mata akan kenyataan itu.

Sampai sekarang Temari sendiri tidak tahu alasannya atau apa yang telah terjadi diantara keduanya dan sejujurnya dia masih tidak percaya. ' _mungkinkah mereka bersandiwara?_ ' Temari menggelengkan kepalanya kasar menyingkirkan pemikiran negatifnya pada kedua adiknya(Gaara dan Naruto).

Naruto perlahan menghampiri Gaara yang telihat masih asyik menata bekal untuknya. Gaara tersentak ketika tiba – tiba lengan kekar Naruto memeluk pinggang hingga perutnya dari belakang. karena terlalu asyik dengan kegiatan menata bentou, dia tidak menyadari Naruto yang memang sengaja mengendap – endap mendekatinya. "Biarkan seperti ini Gaara, aku pasti akan merindukanmu." Bisik Naruto di telinga Gaara. Gaara yang tadinya akan memukul kepala pirang Naruto pun mengurungkan niatnya, wajahnya terasa memanas, Gaara yakin sekarang wajahnya sudah merah padam karena ulah Naruto.

"Kita akan bertemu satu bulan lagi Naruto..." Gaara telah selesai membungkuskan bekal kemudian kedua tangan Gaara dia tenggerkan di atas tangan Naruto yang tengah memeluknya –membalas pelukan Naruto. "...lagi pula kita masih bisa saling berkomunikasi lewat telephone." Ujar Gaara datar kembali marapalkan kalimat yang sama untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Akhir – akhir ini memang Naruto selalu bertingkah manja padanya, namun tak dapat ia pungkiri, Gaara menyukai sikap Naruto yang seperti ini, membuat jantungnya berdebar menyenangkan.

"Haaah." Naruto menghela napas kecewa. Sebenarnya dia sendiri tahu dia dan Gaara mempunyai kewajiban yang tak mungkin mereka tinggalkan hanya untuk keinginan egois mereka. ' _Tapi apa asyiknya menikah tapi tinggal berjauhan. Masa tidak bisa curi – curi ciuman dari bibir manis Gaara, meluk - meluk Gaara seperti ini, raba – raba kulit mulus Gaara. hehe. Terus nanti kalau Gaara kesepian bagaaimana? kalau Gaara kedinginan dan butuh kehangatanku bagaimana?_ ' pikir inner Naruto yang mulai narsis dan ngelantur kemana – mana. Naruto menyeringai ketika dalam memorinya kembali terputar bagaimana kegiatan panas mereka ketika di pulau.

Tak

"Aw!"

"Jangan memasang tampang seperti itu Naruto." Ujar Gaara kesal ketika melihat seringai mesum Naruto yang kian melebar. Naruto sendiri hanya cengengesan sambil mengusap keningnya yang baru saja kena jitakan Gaara.

"Haah." Kali ini Temari melambaikan tangannya pada kamera(?) tidak kuat melihat pasangan absurd yang beresiko mengubahnya menjadi fujoshi jika tetap melihat ke-intiman(?) mereka.

"Sudah waktunya Naruto." Kata Temari mengingatkan, ditanggapi anggukan oleh Gaara dan Naruto, kemudian Temari meninggalkan pasangan baru itu. Naruto dan Gaara memandang kepergian Temari hingga dia menghilang dibalik pintu.

Naruto kembali memusatkan pandangannya pada Gaara, begitu juga sebaliknya. memandang jade Gaara sejenak kemudian menghilangkan kembali jarak yang masih tersisa diantara keduanya.

Naruto mencium Gaara tepat di bibir. Jade Gaara membola ketika mendapat serangan tiba – tiba dari Naruto, meskipun mereka sudah pernah berciuman sebelumnya, bahkan lebih dari sekedar ciuman pun pernah, tetapi hal ini masih tabu untuk Gaara, Gaara belum terbiasa dengan sentuhan – sentuhan Naruto. Gaara tersadar dari keterkejutannya ketika merasakan sapuan lembut pada bibirnya oleh bibir Naruto, perlahan Gaara pun memejamkan matanya menikmati desiran perasaan yang menggelitik perutnya hingga perlahan dia pun membalas ciuman Naruto. bukan ciuman panas, hanya kecupan – kecupan lembut untuk meyakinkan pasangannya bagaimana mereka mulai saling mencintai dan menerima satu sama lain.

Dengan enggan mereka melepas ciuman mereka, dan kemudian Naruto memeluk Gaara. Gaara membalas pelukan Naruto. menikmati saat – saat kebersamaan mereka yang berharga. "Sudah waktunya Naru." Ujar Gaara mengingatkan.

Naruto pun melepas pelukannya pada Gaara, memandang jade Gaara dengan sapphirenya yang jernih. Naruto melihat rona merah tipis yang masih menghiasi pipi Gaara -meski empunya tengah berusaha menutupnya dengan pokerface nya- membuatnya menyeringai bangga dengan hasil karyanya.

Naruto kemudian menggandeng tangan Gaara, tak lupa Naruto membawa bekal yang telah disiapkan Gaara untuknya. Mereka berdua berjalan beriringan diikuti Temari dan Kankurou serta Shikamaru dan Sai yang menjemput Naruto dan para Tetua Suna yang ikut mengantar Hokage ketujuh tersebut.

Sesampainya di gerbang.

"Jaga dirimu baik – baik Gaara." Ujar Naruto untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Kemudian dia memeluk Gaara posesif. "Kau hanya boleh melepas sand armormu jika bersamaku Gaara, aku tak mau ada orang lain yang melihat milikku." Bisik Naruto seduktif tepat di telinga Gaara. Wajah Kazekage muda ini kontan memerah menahan malu dan marah. ' _bodoh!_ ' umpat Gaara dalam hati. Seakan mengerti apa yang ada di pikiran Gaara, Naruto terkekeh kecil kemudian mencium kening Gaara.

"Sampai jumpa lagi." Kata Naruto sendu, kalau bisa memilih, Naruto ingin sekali membawa Gaara bersamanya.

"Hm, sampai jumpa." Lirih Gaara. Naruto tersenyum melihat Gaara yang sedang berusaha menyembunyikan rona merah di pipinya.

Shikamaru dan Sai menganga melihat adegan yang di pertontonkan Naruto di depan mereka, mereka mulai ragu. _'ini seperti bukan sandiwara, atau jangan – jangan memang bukan?'_ pikir mereka dalam hati.

"merepotkan" dengus Shikamaru yang kemudian langsung mendapat deathgare mematikan dari Temari.

Tak lupa Naruto pun berpamitan dengan Temari dan Kankurou serta Tetua Suna. Dan mulai dari sekarang mereka akan kembali pada rutinitas harian mereka sebagai Kage.

.

.

.

 **Skip time** (satu bulan kemudian)

.

.

.

 **KONOHA**

Tok tok tok

"Masuk." Ujar Naruto pelan dengan masih menekuni gulungan dan berkasnya.

Dua wanita cantik paruh baya memasuki ruangan Hokage itu. Naruto langsung menghentikan aktivitasnya dan menyapa wanita cantik itu. Sebenarnya dari jauh Naruto sudah dapat merasakan cakra dari kedua wanita itu.

"Selamat datang kembali baa-chan, shizune-neechan!" Sapa Naruto pelan dengan cengiran lima jarinya.

Wanita cantik yang dipanggil Baa-chan tadi hanya tersenyum pada Naruto sebelum kemudian mengeluarkan aura murkanya. Membuat bulu kuduk Naruto meremang.

"Berani – beraninya kau menikah tanpa memberitahuku Naruto!" Geram Tsunade dengan penekanan di setiap katanya.

Naruto hanya dapat tertawa nervous mendapati kemurkaan Tsunade. Lagi pula pernikahannya memang sangat mendadak dan Tsunade juga sedang tidak ada di Konoha.

Sejak memutuskan pensiun menjadi Hokage, Tsunade memang memutuskan untuk kembali berkelana mengadu peruntungan di setiap kota yang dia lewati. Kalian tahu kan peruntungan seperti apa yang di maksud? Dan sialnya –ah beruntung maksudnya, beberapa hari yang lalu dia menang besar saat berjudi hingga dapat melunasi semua hutang – hutangnya, bahkan masih lebih. Merasa akan adanya firasat buruk. Dia pun memutuskan untuk menghubungi Kakashi beberapa hari yang lalu. Dan betapa terkejutnya ia mendapat kabar bahwa Naruto telah menikah dengan Kazekage Gaara. Dan akhirnya dia pun memutuskan untuk langsung pulang ke Konoha.

"Ehehe, pernikahanku sangat mendadak Baa-chan. Kami tidak sempat mengabarimu." Jelas Naruto masih dengan suara yang pelan.

"Haah..." Tsunade menghela nafas pasrah. Entah mengapa Tsunade merasakan akan ada sesuatu yang menimpa pernikahan Naruto. "Lalu dimana Gaara-kun?" Tanya Tsunade. Dia mendengar bahwa Kazekage Suna baru saja sampai di konoha siang ini, tetapi sepertinya Naruto sangat santai, bahkan dia hanya memakai kaos hitamnya saat ini padahal ia sedang bekerja di kantor Hokage. Pernikahan Naruto membuat Tsunade curiga kalau ini hanya sandiwara mereka saja.

Naruto tersenyum semangat. Kemudian menunjuk sofa yang berada di sebelah kiri pintu masuk. Tsunade dan Shizune pun mengikuti arah yang di tunjuk Naruto.

"Dia baru sampai di Konoha tadi siang Baa-chan, dan sepertinya dia sangat kelelahan." Jelas Naruto masih dengan suara pelan. Pantas saja dari tadi Naruto sama sekali tidak berisik malah cenderung memelankan suaranya, ternyata ada putri yang sedang tertidur di sofanya.

Dari arah pandang mereka terlihat seorang yang tengah tertidur dengan pulasnya diatas sofa. Badannya diselimuti dengan jaket yang biasa dipakai Naruto. Hal ini sekaligus menjawab kenapa Naruto hanya memakai kaosnya saja. Wajah tidurnya begitu damai, seakan tidak terganggu dengan kedatangan Tsunade dan Shizune di ruangan itu. Mau tidak mau Tsunade dan Shizune tersenyum melihatnya, Perubahan sikap Naruto tak dapat lolos dari penglihatan mereka berdua. Dan sepertinya, Kazekage juga sama.

"Sepertinya putri tidurmu sangat manis eh?" goda Tsunade, kali ini dengan suara yang lebih pelan.

Naruto tersenyum menyetujui Tsunade, rona merah pun sudah menjalar di kedua pipinya. Tatapan Naruto tidak lepas dari makhluk yang sedang tertidur seperti malaikat di sofanya. ' _aku terlalu mengkhawatirkan yang tidak perlu.'_ pikir Tsunade.

"Sepertinya kalian sudah melewati malam pertama yang menyenangkan eh?" Goda Tsunade lagi. Wajah Naruto langsung merah padam mengingat apa yang terjadi pada dia dan Gaara satu bulan yang lalu.

Naruto segera menggelengkan kepalanya kasar untuk menghilangkan pikiran rate-M nya. Dia pun berdiri dan menghampiri Tsunade. "Bukan kah Baa-chan harus menemui Tetua? Sepertinya mereka sudah menunggumu." Ujar Naruto seraya mengusir secara halus. Naruto tidak mau Gaara-nya terbangun dan mendengar Tsunade mengatakan yang tidak – tidak.

" .ha. sampaikan salamku pada Gaara-chan yaa!" Ujar Tsunade seraya meninggalkan ruang Hokage. Naruto hanya memerah mendengar tsunade yang terus menggodanya.

' _Dasar rubah mesum._ ' Gumam Tsunade dalam hati. Dan Tsunade mau tidak mau tersenyum melihat bagaimana sikap protektif Naruto pada Gaara.

"Sepertinya mereka bahagia." ujar Shizune, senyum masih menghiasi wajahnya ketika melihat tingkah Naruto.

"Yah, dan sebaiknya kita juga bersenang – senang, aku akan minum sampai pagi!" seru Tsunade semangat. Shizune hanya menggelengkan kepala. ' _sebaiknya dia mengkhawatirkan diri sendiri dari pada mengkhawatirkan orang lain._ ' gerutu Shizune, kesal dengan tingkah Tsunade yang selalu seenaknya sendiri.

Naruto beranjak dari kursinya setelah menyelesaikan pekerjaannya untuk hari ini. Senyum bahagia tidak pernah lepas dari bibirnya. Dia menghampiri satu – satunya orang yang terlelap dalam ruangannya. Sedikit tak tega membangunkannya, karena sangat terlihat raut wajah Gaara yang kelelahan akibat perjalanan jauhnya, tapi dia tidak punya pilihan lain, hari sudah petang dan mereka harus pulang ke rumah, setidaknya ke tempat yang lebih nyaman untuk beristirahat.

"Gaa-chan," panggil Naruto pelan. Naruto berjongkok di depan Gaara yang masih terlelap.

Gaara menggeliat pelan. "Kau tahu aku baru saja terlelap Naru." Gumam Gaara tanpa membuka matanya. ' _manis'_ pikir Naruto.

"Pilih mana, bangun atau ku gendong?" Ucap Naruto pelan kemudian menyeringai ketika Gaara tetap enggan membuka matanya.

"Baiklah, kau yang memintanya." Ujar Naruto riang masih dengan seringainya yang kian melebar. Naruto segera menyambar jubah Kagenya dan kembali menghampiri Gaara.

Dalam sekejap Gaara merasa tubuhnya terangkat dan Gaara merasa tidak perlu membuka mata untuk mengetahui apa yang telah terjadi dengan tubuhnya. Dia dapat merasakan lengan kokoh yang tengah menggendongnya dan dada bidang yang terlalu nyaman untuk di tolak, bonus aroma mint menyegarkan yang menguar dari tubuh pria-nya.

Naruto tidak dapat menghilangkan senyumnya menyadari tidak ada penolakan sedikitpun dari Gaara. yah, mungkin setelah satu bulan tidak bertemu, Gaara ingin bermanja – manja padanya, dan dia tidak keberatan sedikitpun dengan sikap manja Gaara.

Naruto menyusuri jalanan Konoha dengan tetap menggendong Gaara ala bridalstyle, sesekali dia menyapa penduduk Konoha yang dia temui. Kebanyakan dari mereka cemas dengan keadaan Gaara karena Kazekage muda itu terlihat seperti orang sakit –mereka tidak tahu Gaara hanya tertidur di gendongan Hokage mereka. Tetapi melihat Hokage mereka tetap tenang mereka berasumsi mungkin Kazekage hanya kelelahan setelah menempuh perjalanan jauh dari Suna.

Sesampainya Naruto di sebuah rumah, dia melihat teman – temannya yang memang dia mintai tolong untuk membantunya membersihkan rumah barunya sedang beristirahat. Naruto melihat Temari berlari meghampirinya dengan raut wajah cemas.

"Astaga Gaara, dia kenapa Naruto?" tanya Temari cemas seraya menuntunnya ke kamar Gaara. teman – temannya yang lain juga sepertinya sama cemasnya dengan Temari.

Naruto memilih untuk menidurkan Gaara di tempat tidur dulu supaya dapat lebih leluasa menjelaskan pada Temari sebelum dia salah paham. Temari mengikuti Naruto hingga Naruto menyelimuti Gaara, kemudian mereka pun keluar dari kamar Gaara, sebelumnya Temari mengecek suhu tubuh Gaara, takut dia sakit.

Naruto melihat sekeliling rumah barunya, sempurna, semua sudah bersih dan tertata rapi. "Sepertinya aku berhutang mentraktir kalian sake ttebayou! Arigato!" Ujar Naruto ceria.

"Kau memang berhutang pada kami Naruto, tapi sebelumnya kau berhutang penjelasan pada kami tentang kondisi Gaara!" Ujar Temari tak sabar.

Naruto menggaruk pipinya yang tak gatal. "Dia hanya tertidur." Jelas Naruto singkat seraya memamerkan cengirannya. Teman – temannya hanya dapat mengaga dan ada yang terjatuh dengan tidak elitnya mendengar penjelasan singkat Naruto, sementara Temari mengusap dadanya lega setidaknya Gaara hanya kelelahan.

Meskipun dalam benak mereka semua bertanya – tanya. _'sejak kapan Kazekage bertingkah manja seperti ini?'_ atau _'untunglah dia tak apa, bisa gawat kalau dia sampai kenapa - kenapa'_ atau ' _merepotkan!_ ' pikir Skikamaru, Kiba, Lee dan Tenten yang membantu membersihkan rumah baru Naruto. Kebetulan mereka sedang tidak ada misi jadi mereka tak keberatan ketika Naruto meminta tolong pada mereka, tentunya tadi ada beberapa kage bunshin Naruto yang membantu mereka.

"Baiklah, kurasa sudah waktunya memasak makan malam!" Ujar Temari ceria. Tadi dia dan Tenten sudah berbelanja bahan makanan untuk makan malam mereka. Sementara para wanita memasak di dapur, para pria mengobrol dan mengenang masa lalu, tak jarang mereka saling sindir dan saling mengejek satu sama lain, tetapi itulah yang membuat mereka dekat.

"Naruto, tolong bangunkan Gaara, makanan sudah hampir siap!" seru Temari dari dapur. Naruto segera menghampiri Gaara di kamarnya.

"Gaara? sayang, bangun teman – teman sudah menunggu kita di meja makan." bisik Naruto seraya mengusap surai merah Gaara. Gaara terlihat tengah berjuang membuka kelopak matanya yang masih berat. Naruto yang melihatnya hanya terkikik geli melihat salah satu tingkah lucu Gaara.

"Sejak kapan aku disini?" tanya Gaara terlihat linglung. ' _Seingatku tadi aku tidur di sofa di ruangan Naruto.'_ pikir Gaara dalam hati, dia tidak merasa berpindah tempat.

"Hmm.. kau tak mengingat apapun Gaara?" tanya Naruto hati – hati.

Gaara hanya menggeleng pelan sebagai jawabannya. Sedangkan Naruto malah menyeringai. "Kau harus bertanggung jawab Gaara, lihat tanganku sampai sakit karena menggendongmu sampai rumah!" Ujar Naruto pura – pura merajuk seraya memamerkan lengannya.

Wajah Gaara langsung memerah mendengar ucapan Naruto. ' _berarti tadi bukan mimpi?_ ' Pikir Gaara dalam hati.

Naruto teringat tujuannya membangunkan Gaara ketika mendengar suara berisik dari ruang makannya. "Kita akan membahas ini nanti Gaara, sekarang ayo turun, mereka sudah menunggu kita di bawah." Ujar Naruto pada Gaara yang dibalas anggukan olehnya.

Mereka pun makan malam dengan heboh. Tingkah konyol Lee membuatnya menjadi bahan olok – olokan malam itu. Dan mereka pun memutuskan pulang setelah membantu Gaara dan Temari membereskan dapur dan mencuci piring mereka. Temari memutuskan untuk menginap disana dengan alasan ingin memastikan Gaara tidur dengan nyenyak tanpa gangguan Naruto. dia memang sudah merestui hubungan mereka hanya saja Temari masih belum rela membiarkan Naruto menyentuh Gaara dalam artian yang lebih intim. Maklum saja Temari tidak tahu kalau Naruto sudah berhasil menyentuh Gaara. Naruto dan Gaara memang tidak menceritakannya pada siapa pun lagi pula mereka baru satu kali melakukannya. Tapi bukan berarti kalau sudah berkali – kali mereka akan menceritakannya juga. Itu akan menjadi rahasia mereka saja.

"Kenapa aku tidur terpisah dengan Gaara ttebayou?" Tanya Naruto tidak terima.

"Kau memilih tidur terpisah dengan Gaara atau tidur di luar setelah aku menerbangkanmu?" ancam Temari yang bersikukuh tidak mengizinkan Naruto mengganggu istirahat Gaara, menurutnya Gaara perlu ketenangan dan Naruto adalah orang yang harus dijauhkan dari Gaara supaya Gaara bisa istirahat dengan tenang. Titik.

Naruto hanya dapat cemberut mendengar ancaman Temari. Sementara Gaara menahan tawa melihat tingkah Naruto. Gaara setuju dengan Temari, dia masih sedikit malu ketika mengetahui dia di gendong Naruto sampai rumah. Dan lagi dia masih marah pada Naruto karena tidak memberi tahu dirinya jika ia membeli rumah. Tanpa mempedulikan Naruto, Gaara melesat ke kamarnya dan menguncinya dari dalam membiarkan Naruto semakin merana tanpanya.

Untung saja rumah barunya mempunyai tiga kamar, jika tidak sofa lah yang akan menjadi alas tidur Naruto malam ini. Untuk malam ini, mereka pun tidur di kamar masing – masing.

Namun sepertinya tidur tidak datang dengan mudah pada pemuda bersurai merah. Dia sudah berbaring selama setengah jam dan masih terjaga hingga dia merasakan tempat tidurnya sedikit bergerak dan sebuah lengan membungkus pinggangnya dengan hangat. Gaara segera berbalik menatap sang pelaku.

"Bagaimana caranya kau bisa masuk? Aku mengunci pintunya." Tanya Gaara sedikit kesal.

"Aku masuk lewat jendela." Jawab pelaku dengan seringainya. "Aku tahu kau tidak akan bisa tidur sebelum menciumku." Naruto memainkan jemarinya di helaian merah darah Gaara, sapphirenya tidak lepas sedikitpun dari jade Gaara. Naruto menekan bibirnya dengan lembut di bibir Gaara, seakan terhipnotis Gaara pun memejamkan matanya menikmati ciuman lembut Naruto.

' _Sial, dia benar – benar tahu caranya berciuman._ " Teriak inner Gaara.

Ketika Naruto hendak memperdalam ciumannya, Gaara langsung tersadar dan menarik diri. "Aku tidak akan tidur denganmu Naruto."

Naruto berbisik. "Aku akan menjaga tanganku, tapi aku tetap akan tidur denganmu. Aku bisa menjadi anak baik. Aku janji." Bujuk Naruto kemudian dia kembali mencium Gaara dengan lembut sekali lagi sebelum Gaara berbalik dan Naruto menariknya hingga punggung Gaara menempel pada dada bidang Naruto. "Mimpi indah, Gaara." Bisik Naruto.

Dan ternyata benar kata Naruto, Gaara pun langsung tertidur dalam pelukan Naruto. Mereka tidur dengan nyenyak dalam posisi itu, mengabaikan Temari yang memang tidak mengetahui ulah Naruto yang menyelinap ke kamar Gaara.

.

.

TBC

.

.

Kayaknya chapter ini jauh banget dari genre humor/comedy. -_-

Kana mau balas review dari teman – teman uuntuk chap 6 ya.

Arum Junnie : Kana pernah buat yang sedikit nyrempet M-preg tapi menurut kana masih belum layak publish. Dan akhirnya kana hapus (chap 5) itu udah banyak melalui penghapusan.

Novisaputri09 : ini chap 7 udah hadir. Hihihi

Khioneizys : maaf lama updatenya

Choi Chinatsu : kana lanjut ceritanya kok Natsu-san, Sasuke bakal keluar, tapi nanti. Hehe

Kise cin : huwa.. kana terharu.. peluk cium buat kise-san, makasih ya udah baca fik Kana.

Q : makasih, pasti!

Kyuu : perubahan sikap Gaara harusnya bisa menjawab pertanyaan kyuu-san.

68 : boleh dong. Yap, tapi sekarang udah enggak. Makasih, kana juga gak nyangka karakter Gaara dan Naruto jadi kaya gini, makasih supportnya sweet-san. Bonus peluk cium buat sweet-san. Muah muah muah.. hahahaha

Rere : pastinya ada. Iya nih, kana terlalu lambat alurnya, masih kesulitan buat masukin konflik karena kedekatan Naruto dan Gaara belum ada seumur jagung. Kana masih harus banyakin belajar lagi. Untuk fik eternity, kana munculin konflik di depan, semoga bisa cepet selesai chap kedua nya, Makasih rere-san.

Nah,

Jangan lupa Review minna! Arigato! :)


	8. Chapter 8

Hai hai, jumpa lagi dengan kana, akhirnya kana bisa nongol lagi di fanfiction. Setelah berbulan-bulan berperang dengan skripsi akhirnya kana udah Lulus.. yeaaaa!

Sebenernya kana gak ngilang dari fanfiction, kana masih nongol di kolom review kok, meski di fandom sebelah sih, habis kana jatuh ama pesona emperor eye salah satu chara fandom sebelah. Tapi kana tetap memantau NaruGaa kok, tapi sungguh kana prihatin ama kapal NaruGaa yang hampir karam ini. Hiks.

Dan maafin kana ya yang udah gantung cerita ini terlalu lama, mungkin rada gak nyambung sama chap sebelumnya karena jujur kana lupa plot yang kana rancang sebelumnya, dan catatan tangan kana gak tau ngilang kemana. Tapi kana bakalan tetep berusaha buat nyelesein cerita-cerita yang kana buat kok. Update selanjutnya belum tau kapan tapi kana usahain secepatnya kana bakal update lagi cuman gak tau fik 'our destini' / 'eternity' atau mungkin fik yang lain yang bakal di upload. Bisa jadi tiga-tiganya. Yang jelaskan beban pikiran kana udah berkurang jadi udah bisa nulis lagi. hehe

 **Disclaimer** : Semua Chara ini milik Masashi Kisimoto.

 **Warning** : Yaoi, rate T, Typo, dan ini M-preg.

 **Pairing** : NaruGaa

 **This fik is** **Yaoi/ Boyxboy /ShonenAi**

 **Our Destiny**

Sudah seminggu sejak Gaara kembali dari Konoha, hari – hari monoton dengan setumpuk dokumen Negara seperti biasa selalu setia menemani kesehariannya.

"Aku harus bagaimana?" pandangan Gaara menerawang. Kali ini dokumen – dokumen Negara yang menemaninya harus rela merana terbengkalai, si pemilik tak ada minat untuk menyentuh mereka, yah, sekali – kali mengabaikan dokumen desa tak apalah, maklum sang Kazekage sedang dilanda perasaan galau. Ayo kita cari tahu apa masalahnya.

"Apakah Naruto akan senang bila mengetahui ini?" Gumam Gaara seraya memijit keningnya yang terasa pening.

 **"** **Tentu saja dia harus senang bocah!"** Gaara terkejut mendapati suara yang tidak asing dari alam bawah sadarnya.

Ya. Shukaku, musang berekor satu itu tiba – tiba berbicara dengannya. bukan! Shukaku memang sudah tidak berada di dalam tubuh Gaara sejak peristiwa penculikannya oleh akatsuki kita semua tahu itu. Tetapi sejak perang usai Gaara memanglah satu – satunya manusia yang Shukaku akui sebagai temannya-mungkin!.

Terkadang Shukaku pun berkomunikasi melalui pikirannya, berdalih bosan-ketularan sifat tsundere chara fandom sebelah- namun sepertinya Shukaku hanya mengkhawatirkan Gaara. Shukaku dapat dikatakan yang paling mengerti penderitaan Gaara, meski kalau kita tengok masa lalu, sebenarnya penyebab sebagian penderitaan Gaara adalah ulah Shukaku sendiri.

Untunglah masa lalu hanya untuk dikenang, tak perlu diulang kayak matakuliah yang sudah diperjuangkan selama satu semester sampai titik darah penghabisan tetapi di akhir semester dengan sombongnya nangkring di kolom nilai dengan huruf 'D', ini baru yang namanya di PHPin, ups.. kok palah buka kolom curhat? #pssttt! Bukan Kana loh yang dapet nilai D, author tuh! Nunjuk - nunjuk kaca.

 _Gaara : "Mohon maaf reader-san, Kana, author kita lagi rada eror! Masih dalam euvoria skripsinya" Gaara berojigi,"mari kembali ke cerita"._

"Entahlah Shu." Gaara ingin mempercayai ucapan Shukaku, tetapi entahlah sulit untuknya berfikiran positif saat ini.

 **"** **Ck merepotkan!"** Shukaku berdecak sebal. **"Kau tahu bahkan hewanpun akan menyayangi anaknya!"** ujar Shukaku ketus. **"Jadi berhentilah meragukan sesuatu yang tidak penting!"** gerutu Shukaku meski siapapun tahu terselip kata menenangkan dari kalimatnya. Dasar biju Tsundere.

Senyum mengembang di wajah manis Gaara, dia sudah sangat terbiasa menghadapi ketsunderean biju berekor satu itu, sehingga dengan mudah Gaara mengetahui niat baik Shukaku.

"Bagaimana kabarmu Shu?" Gaara mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan, tak mau membuat orang lain cemas akan keadaan yang menimpanya, meski sepertinya sang biju sudah menyadarinya. Tapi Shukaku tidak akan membebani pikiran Gaara.

 **"** **Heh, aku selalu baik – baik saja setelah keluar dari tubuhmu."** Sombongnya dengan nada angkuh.

Gaara mengulum senyumnya yang hanya setipis kertas, sejak perang usai bahkan Shukaku bisa cerewet melebihi Temari jika sedang merasa ' _bosan'_ (baca:khawatir) tentu saja.

Gaara sampai lupa bagaimana menyebalkannya Shukaku sewaktu masih berada dalam tubuhnya yang selalu berbuat ulah dengan dalih ingin bebas. Yang ada sekarang Shukaku seperti merindukan saat – saat berada dalam tubuh Gaara. Buktinya Shukaku senang berkomunikasi dengan Gaara melalui telepati seperti sekarang ini.

' _kenapa Naruto tidak menelphone juga sih_ ' gerutu Gaara dalam hati begitu kesal dengan suaminya yang begitu tega mebiarkannya kesepian. Dia menggapai teh yang disediakan untuknya dan meminumnya perlahan berharap hangatnya teh mampu menghilangkan pikiran-pikiran negatifnya.

 **"** **Apa sekarang kerjaan Kazekage hanya merengek?"** Sindir Shukaku.

Gaara hampir tersedak minumannya mendengar sindiran Shukaku, dia berdehem untuk menetralkan keterkejutannya. "Aku tidak tahu kalau kau sering meluangkan waktu untuk memantau kegiatanku Shu." Balas Gaara tidak mau kalah.

 **"** **Siapa yang mengawasimu!"** Bantah Shukaku tidak terima. **"Rengekkanmu itu yang mengganggu ketenanganku!"**

Gaara menyeringai membuat Shukaku tambah kesal melihat seringaian mengejek Gaara. "Seingatku kau sudah tidak berada di dalam tubuhku lagi Shu, jadi maaf aku tidak tahu kalau kau masih terganggu dengan apa yang ku pikirkan."

Skakmat!

Gaara menang telak.

Shukaku bungkam.

Maklum Si ShuTshun ketahuan masih sering mencemaskan mantan inangnya.

Shukaku Mendengus kesal, sadar tak bisa membalik keadaan. Hal ini justru membuat Gaara tersenyum lembut. Sejenak Gaara melupakan kekhawatirannya dan diapun sedikit terhibur dengan keberadaan Shukaku. Mereka pun berbincang. Tentu dengan cara mereka sendiri meski Shukaku masih bertahan dengan ketsundereannya yang sudah mendarah daging seperti pasirnya.

Sialnya sejak kunjungannya seminggu yang lalu Gaara belum berkomunikasi lagi dengan Naruto, memang mereka menjalani hubungan jarak jauh tapi biasanya Naruto selalu menghubunginya, setiap hari.

Ya, SETIAP HARI, catat itu! #capslock sampai jebol.

Bahkan bisa lebih dari tiga kali sehari melebihi jadwal minum obat.

Biasanya setiap hari si pirang berisik itu selalu berusaha mengganggu Gaara meski hanya lewat sambungan telepon. Dan sekarang sudah seminggu tanpa telepon darinya.

Seminggu loh. Wajar kan Gaara uring-uringan sekarang?

Gaara sudah sangat merindukan Naruto. Belum lagi ada sesuatu yang harus dia beritahukan pada Naruto secepatnya!

Kenapa Gaara tidak menelpon Naruto? Jawabannya dia terlalu kikuk jika menelpon duluan, takut mengganggu dan bingung alasan apa yang akan diucapkannya jikalau ditanya:

"ada perlu apa?" Atau

"tumben kau menelpon Gaara?" Atau paling parah dapat ejekan

"ternyata Gaa-chanku merindukanku rupanya" plus seringai mesum yang jelek sekali dalam bayangan otak polos Gaara.

Intinya Gaara terlalu malu mengakui kalau dia merindukan Naruto yang berisik dan lebih parahnya lagi dia merindukan pelukan Naruto saat tidur dan ciuman selamat paginya saat bangun tidur, meski harus sembunyi – sembunyi dari Temari tak apalah. Dan kesimpulannya ternyata berteman dengan Shukaku membuat Gaara tertular virus tsunderenya.

Sebenarnya Kana ragu Naruto kepikiran sampai sana deh, tau kan bagaimana pas – pasannya ota-ups-bagaimana kemampuan berpikir Naruto yang pas – pasan itu?

Sebenarnya kalau mengingat dulu sewaktu dia dan Naruto belum menikah, Naruto memang hampir tidak pernah menghubunginya kecuali saat – saat tertentu yang berhubungan dengan desa atau sesuatu tentang hubungan bilateral lainnya. Bertemu pun hanya akan mengobrol biasa sebagai teman atau sebagai sesama kepala Desa. Tapi setelah menikah Naruto selalu menelponnya setiap hari dan ini sudah satu minggu tapi Naruto bahkan tidak memberinya kabar apapun.

 _'_ _Apakah Naruto sangat sibuk?'_ Ayolah Gaara juga Kage, Gaara tahu bagaimana sibuknya seorang Kage. Tapi untuk menyisihkan 5 menit untuk menelpon apa itu hal yang mustahil? _"Apa dia tidak merindukanku?"_ jangan salahkan Gaara jika dia mulai berpikiran negatif lagi sekarang.

 _'_ _ini pasti gara – gara hormon sialan dalam tubuhku sehingga menyebabkan aku mulai OOC!'_ Gerutu Gaara menyalahkan hormon sampai…

 _'_ _Astaga bahkan ini sudah bukan karakter Sabaku no Gaara sekarang!_ ' jerit Gaara frustasi meski hanya di dalam pikirannya saja, di luarnya Gaara masih terlihat anteng dan minim ekspresi seperti biasanya, meski kalau diperhatikan lebih jauh bibirnya sedikit maju beberapa centi dan pipinya digembungkan dengan matanya mulai berair.

#Naruto: "kau imuuuuttttt bangeeetttt gaa-chan. Author ayo keluarkan aku, aku mau meluk Gaa-chanku!" Naruto nodong kunai ke kana. Kana: nengok dengan muka datar, "maaf salah orang om". Naruto: jawdrop.

Mari kita lupakan dialog tak berguna diatas dan tinggalkan sejenak Gaara yang sedang OOC dengan pikirannya sendiri.

…

 **Di suatu ruangan di Konoha**

Tok tok tok

"Masuk!" Jawab pria pirang tanpa mengalihkan atensinya dari dokumen – dokumen yang masih menggunung di mejanya.

Seorang wanita cantik berambut indigo memasuki ruangan itu, rona merah samar terlihat begitu manik tanpa warnanya menangkap sosok pirang terkasihnya yang tengah sibuk dengan pekerjaannya.

"Na-Naruto-kun." Panggil sang gadis lirih. Takut mengganggu walau memang berniat mengganggu sebenarnya.

Pemuda yang dipanggil pun menghentikan pekerjaannya dan menatap tamunya.

"Hinata-chan kau datang?" sapanya dengan nada riang membuat yang disapa wajahnya kembali merona merah dengan hati yang berbunga – bunga.

"Hm." Hinata mengangguk, dengan malu – malu dia menyodorkan bungkusan kain berwarna orange kepada Naruto. "A-aku mem-membuatkan bentou u-untukmu Na-naruto-kun, ku-ku harap kau me-menyukainya."

Naruto menatap bungkusan kain dengan mata yang berbinar – binar, diantara tumpukan dokumennya, bungkusan itu serasa seperti oase di tengah padang pasir tandus nan gersang. Naruto segera baranjak dari kursinya dan menerima bungkusan bentou pemberian Hinata.

"Ah, seharusnya kau tak perlu repot – repot Hinata-chan. Arigatou-ttebayou!" cengir Naruto yang sudah menerima bentou buatan Hinata itu.

Hinata hanya mengangguk dengan muka yang memerah sebagai jawaban, membuat Naruto kembali tersenyum sumringah.

"Aku akan memakannya, kau mau makan bersamaku Hinata-chan?" Naruto segera membawa bentounya ke sofa di pojok ruangan Hokagenya, sudah tak sabar memakan bentou buatan Hinata yang rasanya sudah tentu enak berbeda dari bentou Sakura-chan yang sampai saat ini rasanya masih mengerikan seperti orangnya. Naruto kebayang saat Sakura sedang mengamuk. "Hiiii".

Disuatu tempat. "Huashyiim.." _'sepertinya ada yang sedang berpikiran buruk tentangku_ ' gumam Sakura.

Kali ini Hinata tidak menjawab tetapi mengikuti Naruto duduk di sofa tepat di depan Naruto, berniat menemaninya makan siang. Naruto sendiri sudah terbiasa dengan Hinata yang menemaninya makan siang beberapa hari ini. Hinata harap – harap cemas memandang Naruto yang tengah memasukkan sesumpit tamagoyaki buatannya.

"Oishii-ttebaou!" seru Naruto riang. "Kau memang pintar memasak Hinata-chan. Benar – benar calon istri idaman ttebayou!" ujar Naruto semangat yang sukses membuat hati Hinata melayang dengan perasaan doki – doki menyenangkan. Jangan lewatkan mukanya yang sudah memerah sampai ke telinga persis seperti kepiting rebus.

"Kau harus mencoba ini hinata-chan!" Naruto menyodorkan tamago ke depan Hinata. Hinata sangat terkejut tidak menyangka Naruto akan menyuapinya. _'kyaaak! Dream come true!'_ teriak inner Hinata OOC. Dengan malu – malu tapi jelas mau, Hinatapun menerima suapan dari Naruto.

"Nah, enak kan?" Ujar Naruto seraya tersenyum lebar.

Blussshh

Kepala Hinata pun berasap, #tak tahukah kau Naruto Hinata bisa tak dapat dikenali sepulangnya dari kantor Hokage nanti? Ckckck kana tak habis pikir tak ingatkah kau dengan istri dirumah? Ups, di kantor Kazekage maksudnya.

"Aku jadi kangen masakan Gaara." Gumam Naruto sendu, membuat Hinata membeku. Tapi kemudian Naruto langsung tersenyum sumringah lagi. "Tapi setelah aku menyempurnakan Hiraishin, aku bisa bertemu dengannya kapanpun!" ujar Naruto semangat dan kembali memakan bekalnya.

Sudah diangkat setinggi – tingginya membuat hatinya berbunga – bunga penuh harap tiba – tiba dihempaskan begitu saja hingga terjatuh karena tarikan gravitasi yang membuatnya sadar akan daratan yang berbatu, hati hinata pecah berkeping – keping. Hinata tahu tidak seharusnya dia menjadi gadis yang tidak tahu malu dengan menggoda suami orang, tapi bolehkan dia berharap kalau dia masih mempunyai harapan walau itu sedikit apalagi setelah tahu pernikahan Naruto hanyalah sandiwara yang sengaja dibuat untuk menghentikan perang antara Konoha dan Suna. Bukankah itu berarti tidak ada cinta yang mendasari pernikahan mereka? Belum lagi mereka akan bercerai suatu saat nanti setelah keadaan Konoha dan Suna stabil sesuai rencana awal mereka kan? Lagipula Sakura dan Ino mendukung Hinata untuk tidak menyerah terhadap Naruto. Mereka percaya masih ada kesempatan untuknya, jadi tidak salah kan? dia hanyalah gadis yang ingin memperjuangkan cintanya.

"Lain kali aku akan mentraktirmu ramen Hinata-chan!" Celetuk Naruto membuat Hinata terbangun dari lamunannya.

 _'_ _Kyaak! Apa Naruto-kun baru saja mengajakku kencan?_ ' pikir Hinata yang wajahnya merona sangat merah menyadari ajakan kencah dari pujaan hatinya. Sementara Naruto masih asyik memakan bentou buatan Hinata tanpa menyadari akibat dari ajakannya pada Hinata.

…

Setelah Hinata keluar dari ruangannya, Naruto menghela napas panjang. 'kapan ini berakhir?' Tanya Naruto dalam hati. Naruto mengusap wajahnya frustasi.

Tak lama kemudian Shikamaru pun kembali. "Dia datang lagi?" Tanya Shikamaru yang berpapasan dengan Hinata di lorong tadi.

Naruto memandang Shikamaru sesaat kemudian mengangguk lesu.

"Sampai kapan kau akan membiarkannya begitu?" Tanya Shikamaru seraya mendekat ke meja kerja Naruto dengan masih membaca laporan yang baru saja di dapatnya. Sebelum…

"SHIKA!"

… Shikamaru terjungkal dengan tidak elitnya akibat suara delapan oktaf Naruto yang cetar membahana itu.

"Mendokusai! Kenapa kau tiba – tiba berteriak BAKA!" omel Shikamaru yang sudah bersungut – sungut ria, sementara sang pelaku teriakkan hanya nyengir tidak bersalah boro – boro minta maaf apalagi membantunya bangun.

"Ehehe, aku baru saja mendapat ide brilian Shika!" jelas Naruto dengan semangat membara tidak memperdulikan Shikamaru yang masih bersungut – sungut dilantai.

"Seingatku idemu memang selalu berhasil meski tak pernah sesuai dengan rencana awal." Ujar Shikamaru serius, dia sudah bangun dari jatuhnya dan secara ajaib sembuh dari acara bersungut – sungutnya sekarang.

 _'_ _aku seperti dipuji dan disindir dalam waktu yang sama.'_ Pikir inner Naruto yang walau tidak peka tapi kadang benar. Cuman kadang loh, seringnya sih enggak! #di deathglare Naruto

"Lalu kau dapat berlian darimana?" Tanya Shikamaru songong, mungkin akibat terbentur saat jatuh tadi? Entahlah.

"Eh? Hmm…" Naruto memasang pose berpikir-tangan kanannya mengusap dagu.

"Itu juga bagus Shika!" ujar Naruto seperti baru saja mendapat pencerahan. "Lalu lebih baik cincin atau kalung?" Tanya Naruto antusias.

Otak ber IQ 200 Shikamaru tiba – tiba loading lambat, dengan tampang serius bak profesor yang tengah menyelesaikan rumus mengenai hidup dan matinya seekor ganggang albino(?).

"Hmm.. sepertinya cincin lebih baik." Celetuk Shikamaru yang sudah menyelesaikan rumusnya tetapi di kepala nanasnya sekarang terbayang wajah ayu nan manis putri Suna berkucir empat yang sudah menjadi kekasihnya sejak dua tahun yang lalu, tengah memakai cincin berlian darinya, senyum manis gadis itu langsung meluluh lantahkan hati Shikamaru membuatnya ingin segera menikahi kekasihnya itu, menyusul sang calon adik ipar yang dengan tega melangkahi mereka padahal baru tiga hari bertunangan, terpaksa lagi. Dan secara ajaib seminggu setelahnya sudah menikah. Sungguh sebenarnya Shikamaru sangat iri pada NaruGaa, tapi apa daya, menikahi kakak Kazekage bukan sesuatu yang mudah seperti membalik telapak tangan.

Naruto manggut – manggut. "Tapi mungkin kalung lebih cocok untuknya." Gumaman Naruto yang berhasil membuat Shikamaru tersadar dari dunianya(baca:Temari).

' _tunggu, ini sebenarnya sedang membahas apa?'_ otak jenius Shikamaru akhirnya kembali berfungsi(?).

"Mendokusai!" Shikamaru tersadar sempat gagal paham. "Ajak aku saat kau membelinya." tapi membeli cincin berlian untuk Temari kedengarannya ide bagus, Shikamaru menyeringai pada Naruto yang dibalas seringaian yang sama oleh Naruto. Sebenarnya ini Naruto yang tertular jeniusnya Shikamaru atau Naruto yang menularkan virusnya pada Shikamaru yaa? Entahlah, ini masih menjadi misteri.

"Jadi, ide apa yang kau sebut brilian tadi?" Shikamaru kembali ke lapto-ups-topik awal.

"Eh? Bukannya tadi kau sudah tahu Shika?" Tanya Naruto bingung seraya menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal. Shikamaru speachless.

"Mendokusai na! ternyata setiap hari bersamamu membawa pengaruh buruk untukku!" Gerutu Shikamaru yang ternyata menjawab pertanyaan diatas.

Mendengar gerutuan Shikamaru, Naruto mengerucutkan bibirnya membuat ekspresi yang paling menggemaskan menurut Naruto, yang ternyata sukses membuat seorang nara Shikamaru…

…terpaksa memuntahkan makan siangnya(?).

…

Setelah obrolan absurb dari kepala Negara dan tangan kanannya itu, mereka pun kembali ke rutinitas mereka semula. Tenang saja kali ini mereka melakukan pekerjaan dengan serius kok.

…

Kringg kringg kringg

"Moshi-moshi,… " raut wajah Shikamaru yang tadinya malas langsung berubah serius. "Hai'… hai'… kau tenanglah, kami akan segera mengirimkan bantuan kesana." Setelah itu Shikamaru langsung menutup telephonenya dan mengambil napas dalam-dalam.

Deg Deg Deg

Entah kenapa jantung Naruto berdebar-debar tidak tenang sejak bunyi panggilan telephone entah dari siapa itu, Naruto terus memperhatikan shikamaru yang sedang mengangkat telephone. Naruto langsung tegang begitu melihat raut wajah shikamaru yang berubah jadi serius.

Setelah menutup telephone, Shikamaru langsung menoleh pada Naruto.

"Ada apa Shika?"

"Kau harus tenang Naruto." Shikamaru mencoba memberikan peringatan pada Naruto, tahu kalau berita yang akan disampaikannya ini pasti dapat membuat Naruto tidak berpikiran jernih.

"Aku tahu Shika, jadi siapa yang menelphone, dan apa ada masalah serius?"

"Kazekage…"

Deg deg deg

 _'_ _apa ini? Apa apa dengan Gaara?'_ Naruto sudah sangat tegang sekarang apalagi firasatnya dari tadi tidak enak.

"…Temari mengabarkan kalau Kazekage ditemukan dalam keadaan tidak sadarkan diri dan sampai sekarang dia belum siuman." Jelas Shikamaru.

Sregg

Naruto langsung berdiri dari kursinya wajahnya pucat.

"Naruto, kau harus tenang!" Shikamaru mengingatkan, takut Naruto mengambil keputusan yang gegabah.

Tidak ada jawaban dari Naruto, Shikamaru mulai cemas. "Temari memberikan kabar ini sekaligus meminta bantuan dari Konoha, pertahanan Suna melemah karena kejadian ini." Jelas Shikamaru memberitahu apa yang dibicarakan temari tadi. Karena memang sangat berbahaya jika kabar kesehatan Gaara sampai terdengar oleh pihak musuh.

Wajah Naruto mengeras dia memejamkan matanya kemudian mengambil napas dalam-dalam setelah itu dia membuka matanya dengan kondisi yang lebih tenang meski Shikamaru masih dapat melihat raut kekhawatiran yang begitu jelas diwajahnya. "Shikamaru, panggilkan Sasuke dan Sai, serta Tsunade Baa-chan." Perintah Naruto tegas. Shikamaru langsung pergi dan memerintahkan anbu untuk memanggil ketiga orang tersebut.

Tanpa menunggu lama ketiga orang tersebut sudah berada di ruangan Hokage.

"Sasuke, Sai, kalian berdua segera pergi ke Suna secepat mungkin. Bawalah tim kalian dan bergabunglah dengan pasukan pertahanan Suna segera setelah kalian sampai disana." Perintah Naruto seraya menberikan gelungan misi pada Sasuke. Tanpa menunggu lama kedua Anbu elit Konoha itu segera melesat pergi sesuai perintah.

Tsunade yang dari tadi memperhatikan raut wajah Naruto yang mengeras seperti sudah menduga apa yang menjadi kekhawatiran Naruto.

"Tsunade Baa-chan, bisakan kau ikut denganku ke Suna?" Tanya Naruto hampir seperti memohon.

"Tentu saja Naruto, tanpa kau mintapun aku akan memberikan yang terbaik untuk menantuku." Ujar Tsunade seraya tersenyum menenangkan. Naruto balas tersenyum pada Tsunade.

"Shika, aku percayakan Konoha padamu." Ujar Naruto seraya menatap Shikamaru serius.

Shikamaru mengangguk mengerti. "Kau bisa percaya padaku dan teman-teman yang lain Naruto."

Naruto mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Baa-chan, meski belum sempurna tapi aku akan menggunakan Hiraishin untuk membawa kita ke Suna." Tsunade mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Tsunade Baa-chan dan Shizune nee-chan, peganglah bahuku." Perintah Naruto seraya dirinya membuat segel hiraishin.

"Hiraishin!"

Clap

Dalam sekejap mata mereka bertiga sudah menghilang dari kantor Hokage.

…

 **Suna**

Temari sangat cemas sekarang, dia panic, dan tidak tahu harus bagaimana sekarang, tim medis Suna sudah berusaha memeriksa Gaara tetapi sesuatu di dalam tubuh Gaara menolak kehadiran mereka, pasirnya terus berterbangan di sekeliling Gaara seakan menolak semua orang yang berusaha mendekati tuannya. Dan hal ini sukses membuat tim medis tidak dapat melakukan pemeriksaan pada Gaara yang masih tidak sadarkan diri.

Wajah Gaara terlihat semakin pucat, dia sudah menghubungi Konoha tadi, tetapi paling cepat tengah malam nanti mereka baru tiba di Suna, Temari cemas apakah Gaara dapat menunggu selama itu?

Sedang larut dalam pikirannya, temari tersentak saat bahunya ditepuk seseorang yang ternyata adiknya, Kankurou. "Gaara pasti sembuh Nee-san, karena mereka sudah tiba." Kata Kankurou seraya mempersilahkan Naruto, Tsunade dan Shizune masuk. Temari sempat terkejut melihat kehadiran tiga orang tersebut, tetapi itu tak penting sekarang, yang terpenting sekarang adalah keselamatan Gaara.

Tanpa menunggu lagi Naruto langsung menghampiri Gaara, dia terkejut saat pasir Gaara mencoba menghalanginya, tetapi tidak lama setelah mungkin pasir Gaara mengenali cakra Naruto, pasir itu kembali ke tempatnya. Temari dan Kankurou dibuat terkejut karena kelakuan aneh pasir Gaara, pasir itu hidup dan seperti mempercayakan keselamatan Gaara pada Naruto. Padahal sedari tadi pasir itu seakan tidak mengizinkan siapapun menyentuh tuannya yang tak sadarkan diri, bahkan Temari dan Kankurou pun dibuat repot meski tidak sampai menyerang mereka.

Tanpa menunggu lagi, Naruto segera menghampiri Gaara yang terbaring lemah. Tangan Naruto bergetar saat mencoba menyentuh Gaara. Naruto membelai pipi Gaara lembut, "Gaara, aku sudah datang, ku mohon bukalah matamu" bisik Naruto di dekat telinga Gaara. Naruto meremas tangan Gaara lembut, seolah memberi tahu kalau dia akan terus disamping Gaara.

Tsunade segera mengambil tindakan dan memeriksa keadaan gaara. Dia membiarkan Naruto tetap disana, karena dia khawatir pasir Gaara akan kembali bereaksi jika Naruto pergi.

Tsunade terkejut dengan hasil pemeriksaannya. Dia sampai melakukan pemerikasaan dua kali untuk meyakinkan hipotesanya.

"Gaara kenapa Baa-chan? Kenapa dia belum sadar?" Tanya Naruto cemas, apalagi melihat raut wajah terkejut dari tsunade.

"Tenaglah Naruto, Gaara butuh istirahat aku akan segera membuatkan obat untuknya. Kau jaga dia disini. Tanpa banyak bertanya lagi, Naruto mengangguk patuh. Naruto duduk di samping ranjang Gaara, dia meremas tangan Gaara dan terus membisikkan kata, "Cepatlah sambuh Gaara, aku sudah disini."

Setelahnya Tsunade meninggalkan Naruto dan Gaara di ruang perawatan untuk meracik obat. Segera setelah memberikan obat pada Gaara, Tsunade meminta Naruto untuk membicarakan hasil pemeriksaan Gaara. Tsunade sengaja hanya membicarakan dengan Naruto karena ini menyangkut mereka berdua, dan sebagai Suami Gaara, Naruto memanglah orang pertama yang berhak mengetahui keadaan Gaara.

"Bagaimana hasil pemeriksaan Gaara baa-chan? Gaara sakit apa?"

Tsunade menghela nafas panjang, "Gaara tidak sakit, dia hanya kelelahan. Terlalu lelah" Jelas Tsunade.

"Benarkah? Lalu kenapa dia belum siuman baa-chan?" meski merasa lega setelah tahu kalau gaara hanya kelelahan tapi Naruto merasakan sesuatu yang aneh dari sikap Tsunade, hal ini tentu membuat Naruto sangat cemas.

"Gaara hamil dan usia kandungannya sudah 7 minggu sekarang."

"benarkan Baa-chan? Gaara hamil? Anakku?" Naruto sungguh bahagia. Gaara hamil, anaknya sekarang sedang tumbuh di rahim Gaara? Naruto ingin berteriak bahagia sekarang. Ini sungguh luar biasa.

Tetapi senyum Naruto tidak bertahan lama, setelah melihat raut wajah Tsunade yang terlihat sendu.

"Baa-chan, kenapa? Gaara baik-baik saja kan?"

Naruto sekarang merasa sangat takut mendengar jawaban tsunade.

Tsunade menggeleng lemah, "Disitulah letak masalahnya Naruto, Kehamilan Gaara ini tidak biasa, dan tubuhnya tidak dapat menerima kondisi kehamilannya ini." Jelas Tsunade sendu.

Deg.

"Ma-maksud Baa-chan?"

Tsunade memandang Naruto prihatin. "Benar, tubuh gaara belum bisa menerima keadaan ini, itu yang menyebabkan Gaara tidak sadarkan diri."

Naruto menunduk lemah.

Apa yang harus dia lakukan sekarang? Anaknya sedang berjuang untuk hidup dalam rahim gaara, tetapi tubuh gaara tidak akan sanggup bertahan?.

"Apa yang harus ku lakukan Baa-chan? Tanya Naruto lirih.

"aku akan berusaha sebaik mungkin Naruto." Ujar Tsunade meyakinkan.

"arigatoo baa-chan." Jawab Naruto lirih, Naruto tak tahu harus berbuat apa sekarang. _'Ku mohon bertahanlah Gaara'_ doa Naruto dalam hati, dia hanya bisa menunduk menyambunyikan kesedihannya.

"Sebaiknya kita memberitahu kedua kakak Gaara tentang kondisi Gaara saat ini." Ujar Tsunade, yang dibalas anggukan lemah dari Naruto.

Kedua kakak Gaara tentu syok mendengar kabar itu dari Tsunade, mereka berdua ingin menghajar Naruto yang sudah lancang menghamili gaara, padahal usia gaara masih belum genap 19 tahun, tatapi mereka mengurungkan niatnya ketika melihat keadaan Naruto yang lebih mengenasakan dari mayat hidup.

Mereka berdua sadar kalau keadaan Gaara dan anak dalam kandungannya benar-benar membuat Naruto terpukul, seharusnya dia dan Gaara tengah bahagia sekarang mengetahui kehamilan Gaara tetapi kenyataan menghempaskan mereka terlalu keras. Kegembiraan yang seharusnya mereka dapatkan berubah menjadi mimpi buruk untuk mereka.

Mereka pun hanya dapat mendoakan yang terbaik untuk keselamatan Gaara dan bayinya.

Naruto kembali memasuki ruang rawat gaara, dia melihat Gaara yang masih tertidur dengan damai, "Gaara, kita akan mempunyai anak, kau tahu? Aku sangat senang ketika baa-chan memberi tahu tentang kehamilanmu, kau juga senang kan?" Tanya Naruto lirih, butiran bening air mata Naruto terus berjatuhan, tak kuasa melihat wajah pucat Gaara yang masih setia memejamkan matanya.

Naruto menyibak pelan selimut gaara dan membaringkan diri disamping gaara, dengan lembut dia memindahkan gaara sehingga sekarang gaara berbantalan lengan Naruto, menyelimuti kembali tubuh mereka berdua. "Bertahanlah Gaara, aku mencintaimu." Bisik Naruto di dekat telinga Gaara, Naruto mengecup penuh sayang dahi Gaara sebelum membawa gaara pada pelukan hangatnya.

.

.

TBC

.

Apa yang akan terjadi dengan Gaara?

Terimakasih sudah menyempatkan diri membaca fik abal ini, jangan lupa...

Review minna!


End file.
